L'Affaire Malefoy
by StephAliC
Summary: Accusé d'un crime dont il se dit innocent, Malefoy créé l'évènement en engageant son ennemie jurée : hermione granger comme son avocate
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction. Comme souvent, certaines intrigues sont dans ma tête depuis quelques temps déjà et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous la faire lire. J'ai pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture et je m'approche déjà doucement de la fin. **

**Niveau Pairing, dramione bien sûr et ils seront beaucoup plus mis en avant que mes dernières histoires même s'il y a aussi d'autres couples.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir, je vous attends en bas pour vos avis ;)**

**Résumé : A****ccusé d'un crime dont il se dit innocent, Malefoy créé l'évènement en engageant son ennemie jurée : Hermione granger comme son avocate.**

**Merci à Emilie et Aude pour leur correction et leur avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Elle trébucha. Elle se rattrapa au mur et réprima avec difficulté les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Elle fit encore quelques pas et disparut dans la cheminée de son entreprise pour rentrer chez elle. Elle paniqua un instant : et s'il décidait de la suivre et de venir chez elle? Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues et elle avait du mal à respirer. Dans le salon de son appartement, un miroir lui faisait face et elle découvrit avec horreur à quoi elle ressemblait. Son mascara avait coulé, ses joues étaient barbouillées de noir et de larmes, son chemiser était déchiré, sa jupe en lambeaux. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait toujours trouvé si charmant, si attirant. Il l'avait toujours repoussé. Et ce soir, ce soir... il avait cru que tout était possible. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ses gallions et son beau visage. Il l'avait détruite, elle ferait de même.

Courageusement, elle se releva et reprit de la poudre de cheminette : direction Sainte Mangouste.

.

Une douce odeur de viennoiseries la réveilla. Pansy s'étira en poussant un soupir de contentement. Un peu courbaturée, elle se leva en se frottant l'épaule pour se relaxer. Daphné devait être en train de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Elle était géniale. Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine de leur appartement. Quand soudain, Pansy bifurqua vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

Dans la cuisine, Daphné avait aperçu Pansy avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Inquiète de la savoir malade - ce qui lui arrivait bien rarement, elle avança dans le couloir. Son amie réapparut alors, l'air hagard.

-C'est passé?

-Mouais. Encore barbouillé.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Pas envie.

-Pas... envie ? Répéta Daphné, surprise sachant que Pansy était un estomac sur pattes.

-Non, pas envie, répéta-t-elle, plus fort. Déjà hier je me sentais nauséeuse, j'aurais pas du faire la fête hier.

-Je t'ai trouvé plutôt calme moi, tenta Daphné.

Les deux amies se regardèrent. Daphné sourit mais Pansy la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette simple phrase.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien... rien, tu n'as pas beaucoup bu...

-Tu veux me faire dire quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Daphné s'autorisa un éclat de rire qu'elle réprima vite en voyant le regard heurté de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne l'as dis à personne, hein ? Reprit Pansy.

-Mais non voyons!

Pansy regagna sa chambre, furieuse. D'accord, parfois quand elle sortait, elle buvait un peu trop mais elle aimait faire la fête et elle n'en avait pas toujours l'occasion avec son boulot prenant et parce que même si elle aimait coucher avec des hommes, elle ne le faisait pas non plus tous les week-end. Sauf qu'il y a plus d'un mois, elle s'était réveillée en ayant perdu quelques souvenirs et avec quelqu'un avec qui elle n'aurait JAMAIS couché si elle avait été consciente. Du coup, cette fois-ci, elle avait préféré être sérieuse.

-Tu m'énerves, grogna Pansy, j'ai pas faim, je retourne me coucher.

Pansy traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée et barbouillée pour faire quoique ce soit. Demain, elle devait aller au travail : en effet, elle était avocate dans un grand cabinet. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était sur une affaire presque fixée et elle avait voulu se détendre la veille en vain... Deux mois. Pansy se rassit sur son lit. Deux mois. Six semaines qu'elle avait couché avec celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom-sous-peine-de-honte-cuisante.

-Daphnéééééééééééééééééééééééé !

.

Hermione ferma son dossier et jeta un œil à la pendule. Il était l'heure de partir. Elle avait bien avancé sur ses différents dossiers et devait attendre le rendez-vous de demain pour en clore un autre. Elle rangea son bureau, ferma ses placards et sortit de son bureau.

-J'y vais Millie.

-Attends, je peux te demander un service?

-Bien sûr ?

La brunette rougit un peu, visiblement gênée.

-Voilà, j'aimerais bien me former pour être avocate, comme toi et je me demandais si... si tu voudrais m'aider et peut être me prendre en stage.

-Oh Millie, c'est génial. Bien sûr que je t'aiderais. Tu as commencé les révisions?

-Il est trop tard pour cette année mais je compte le passer l'année prochaine, je commence juste à vrai dire.

-Tu devrais quand même passer l'examen en mai, ça te fera toujours un exercice pour l'an prochain.

-Oh ok. J'aurais sûrement des cours, des stages...

-On te trouvera une remplaçante, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manqueras mais c'est génial, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions et si tu veux, tu pourras être plus présente lors de mes rendez-vous, ok ?

-Super, merci Hermione.

Millie la remercia une nouvelle fois et Hermione prit la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait parfois encore du mal à croire qu'elle était devenue amie et collègue avec Millicent Bulstrode. Elles s'étaient battues à Poudlard, détestées pendant toutes ces années. Hermione avait hésité à l'engager lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'une secrétaire-assistante mais son CV était impressionnant et la jeune Serpentard avait bien changé. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix parce que depuis un an qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, il n'y avait eu aucun souci entre elles. Millicent était efficace et volontaire, tout ce qu'avait besoin Hermione. Hermione était avocate depuis trois ans et avait ouvert son propre cabinet il y a deux ans. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles, sa réputation, son statut d'héroïne et ses victoires avaient assuré son succès. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait même à prendre un associé pour diversifier ses affaires et gagner un peu plus d'argent.

Après avoir pris sa douche, elle commença à faire à manger. Ce soir, Ginny venait manger chez elle ; aussi, elle allait lui faire son repas moldu préféré : hamburgers. Simple, rapide mais extrêmement bon. Ginny arriva vers 20h. Ginny avait tenté une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch et commençait à être prévue pour les championnats nationaux quand elle avait eu un grave accident de balai. Elle avait perdu plusieurs mois à rééduquer sa jambe et n'avait pu reprendre l'entraînement de manière intensive. Aussi, elle avait trouvé un travail au département des Jeux et Sports magiques. Elle voulait désormais entrer au département de la coopération magique internationale. Elle avait eu un entretien et devait passer un examen pour pouvoir y entrer.

-Salut Herm', ça va?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, j'en ai marre des révisions, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, expliqua la rouquine en s'affalant sur le canapé. Vivement que ça se termine!

-Ça se rapproche, tenta Hermione.

-En mai. Encore plusieurs mois quand même. Et toi, l'affaire Stinski ?

-Toujours aussi compliqué mais j'ai un rendez-vous demain qui va peut-être éclaircir la situation.

-Cool. Moi, ce week-end, je vais chez Mindy, réunion des filles de mon niveau à Poudlard. On va admirer sa petite. Et devine quoi, Beth est de retour et elle a un nouveau copain, elle nous le présente. Ça me rappelle que ça fait bien six mois que je suis toute seule, je désespère.

-C'est parce que tu es dans tes révisions. Tu ne sors plus beaucoup.

-Moui, y a ce mec au boulot qui m'a invitée mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Pas envie. Et toi, comment va Medhi?

-Bien, il va bien.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Hermione sortait avec Medhi, un avocat comme elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une affaire, il avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle et ils s'étaient tout de suite plu. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, c'était vite devenu officiel et cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble... sans accro.

.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace qui lui faisait face, Harry Potter se jugea assez bien habillé pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et sortir. Une énième fois. Il voyait presque le regard mi-désapprobateur, mi amusé d'Hermione qui jugeait qu'ils sortaient beaucoup trop mais ils étaient jeunes qu'une fois et ils avaient assez souffert dans leur jeunesse pour ne pas en profiter maintenant. Mais ce soir, c'était sérieux, ils allaient voir un mach de quidditch. Quand il transplana chez Ron, celui-ci était déjà prêt et l'attendait sur le balcon de son appartement en train de fumer des cigarettes magiques. Ils se saluèrent et retrouvèrent Seamus et Dean dans un bar, pour se préparer à leur soirée de supporteur. Harry s'amusait. La guerre était loin derrière eux maintenant et il avait heureusement réussi à dépasser ça, l'après-guerre avait été difficile mais ensemble, ils avaient réussi à se soutenir, à aller de l'avant, à voir de nouveau la vie sous un beau jour. Son métier d'auror lui plaisait énormément et il pensait même devenir candidat pour être chef d'équipe. Les affaires étaient intéressantes mais semblaient loin de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre. Il en avait voulu à Hermione et Ron de ne pas le suivre dans la formation d'Auror mais Hermione était bien mieux dans la justice, quant à Ron, il s'était étoffé dans sa carrière au sein de l'industrie des balais.

.

Drago aimait sa vie. Il s'était battu pour la reconstruire après la guerre, après les procès, après la descente de sa famille. Mais il avait réussi, et ses parents aussi, à reprendre du poil de la bête et à s'imposer de nouveau dans la communauté des sorciers. Aujourd'hui, Drago aimait sa vie, il était directeur d'une entreprise de potions qui s'exportait à l'international, il avait une petite amie délicieuse, belle et célèbre, aimée de tous. Il vivait dans une belle maison qui ne reflétait en rien la noirceur de celle de ses parents, là où il avait vécu pendant son enfance. Sa mère et Allie le poussaient à se marier et cette idée commençait à lui plaire.

Sa vie était réglée également et il aimait cette précision. Lever tous les jours à 7h, petit déjeuner, travail à 8h. Pause-déjeuner à 12h avec Blaise la plupart du temps. Parfois Pansy, Daphné ou Allie se joignaient à eux. Retour au travail jusqu'à 18h. Sortie avec Allie et/ou ses amis. Dîner chez ses parents une fois par semaine. Le week-end était occupé par ses loisirs : quidditch, potions, et par les soirées mondaines. Il aimait ça même s'il croisait la plupart du temps ses ennemis de Poudlard, Potter et Weasmoche.

Aussi, quand à 7h30, il entendit un certain brouhaha dans le hall il se leva, énervé, mais s'arrêta net en voyant plusieurs membres de la brigade magique ainsi que deux aurors dont Potter.

-Oui ?

L'un deux, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approcha :

-Drago Malefoy ? Vous êtes arrêté pour le viol d'une de vos collègues. Veuillez nous suivre pour un interrogatoire.

.

.

**Voilà un rapide tour d'horizon de nos personnages. J'espère que ça vous plait. J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Comme d'hab, je publierai tous les jeudis.**

**Bonne semaine! Bisouuuuuuuus **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mis en alertes et favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente de te revoir là (si c'est bien toi hihi avec les guest on ne sait jms !) ; ah ah je ne dévoile pas de suite qui est celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer de mot sous peine de honte cuisante. Mais oui Théo sera bien présent ! Tu auras déjà des réponses dans le chap 2 ! **

**Oceanmalfoy : merci, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

**C : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Résumé : A****ccusé d'un crime dont il se dit innocent, Malefoy créé l'évènement en engageant son ennemie jurée : Hermione granger comme son avocate.**

**Merci à Emilie et Aude pour leur correction et leur avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Drago resta un instant figé, surpris.

-Accusé de viol ? Répéta-t-il avant que deux membres ne l'encadrent. Il regarda Potter qui le regardait avec un air un peu surpris, et un peu dégoûté.

Il entendit alors des pas et il vit Allie, sa petite amie, apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se figea et croisa son regard :

-Drago ? Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est rien, préviens mes parents.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on le forçait à entrer dans la cheminée, direction le ministère. On le mit dans une salle d'interrogatoire et ils le firent attendre... des heures et des heures. Bien sûr, il voulait le faire craquer, attendre qu'il s'énerve. Il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir surtout qu'il était innocent. Lui, accusé de viol ? N'importe quoi ! Qui allait croire ça ? Un sombre pressentiment le saisit. Tout le monde bien sûr, on croyait toujours une femme lorsqu'elle lançait ce genre d'accusation. Mais qui avait pu faire ça et pourquoi ? Le faire tomber? C'était un bon début, il devait l'admettre. Il ne bougea pas, attendant le moment où ils se décideraient à venir pour l'interroger, en espérant que ça n'ait pas déjà fait les gros titres des journaux. Ils allaient adorer ça.

.

Enceinte, elle était enceinte. Après s'être rendu compte que ses règles avaient du retard, Pansy avait hurlé. Daphné avait tenté de la calmer. Furieuse, Pansy lui avait fait part de ses doutes et elles avaient fait un sort de grossesse avant d'aller voir un médicomage qui leur avait confirmé la chose. Elle était enceinte ! De celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom-sous-peine-de-honte-cuisante.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle était partie dans sa chambre et s'était morfondue toute la journée, toute la nuit et elle comptait bien refaire pareil aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne vas pas au travail?

-Pas envie.

-Pansy... Tu n'y es pas allé hier déjà.

-T'imagines pas ce que je suis en train de vivre, marmonna Pansy. C'est... y a même pas de mots pour décrire CA !

-Va falloir que tu lui dises!

-Hors de question ! Cria Pansy en se levant brusquement.

Daphné vit Pansy pâlir et courir aux toilettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Si je le vois, je le tue!

-Pans...

-Sérieusement Daphné. Pas maintenant. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai à peine 25 ans, je débute ma carrière, j'ai pas de relation stable, j'ai fait une connerie UNE fois de coucher avec LUI et voilà ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne mérite certainement pas ça!

-Va travailler, ça te changera les idées, ok ? Moi, je dois y aller.

-Tu, tu vas pas me laisser seule?

-Pansy, je ne t'abandonne pas, je vais au travail. Et t'inquiète, pour le bébé, je serais là.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-Tu veux que je dise comment?

-Tu ne dis rien, ce sera parfait.

-Tu es dans le déni.

-Bien sûr que je suis dans le déni ! Cria Pansy, je suis enceinte de ... QUI-TU-SAIS ! C'est le PIRE que j'aurais pu choisir ! C'est TA faute, tu sais, tu n'étais pas là ce soir là, sinon tu m'en aurais forcément empêché ! Je vais tuer Allie, c'est SA faute à elle aussi ! C'était SA soirée !

Daphné soupira et écouta Pansy d'une voix distraite accuser tout le monde avant de la convaincre d'aller au travail pour aller au sien. Les huit prochains mois allaient être longs.

.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Drago vit deux membres de la brigade magique entrer. Il n'en connaissait aucun. Et il était sur les nerfs. Ils l'avaient fait exprès et devaient bien le savoir. Il n'était pas réputé pour garder son sang-froid.

-M. Malefoy, vous savez de quoi vous êtes accusé?

-Oui.

-Vous connaissez Miss Karen Braxtow?

Drago sentit son estomac se serrer. Cette pétasse qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du gringue!

-Oui, elle travaille dans mon entreprise. C'est ma secrétaire.

Drago se força à ne pas poser de questions, il ne fallait pas mais ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Quel genre de relations avez-vous avec elle?

-Une relation de travail.

-C'est tout?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez jamais couché avec elle ? Ou tenté?

-Non !

-Jamais de flirt?

-Non. Je ne mélange pas travail et sexe, gronda-t-il. De plus, je suis déjà engagé vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça n'empêche rien.

-Peut-être pas pour d'autres, mais pour moi, ça compte.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais trompé votre fiancée ?

-Exact.

-Vous savez que ça sera simple à démontrer ? Un homme tel que vous...

Drago ne réagit pas, il savait qu'il était en train de l'énerver mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

-J'ai le droit à un avocat?

-Pas tout de suite, on va continuer. Que faisiez-vous hier soir à 20h?

-Je, j'étais à mon bureau.

-Seul?

-Je suis parti le dernier.

-Qui était avec vous?

-Il y a eu plusieurs personnes... Dany, Donald... Karen.

-Que faisiez-vous?

-Je devais revoir un détail, j'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui...

Il soupira en y pensant. Anderson allait le tuer de ne pas être au rendez-vous malgré qu'il ait une bonne excuse. Il risquait de le perdre en tant que client et il détestait ça, surtout à cause de cette petite conne.

-Ça vous arrive toujours de travailler tard?

-Pas toujours, de temps en temps.

-Vous avez travaillé seul?

-Non, avec Donald et il est parti, dit-il, agressif, il venait de lui poser cette question.

-Calmez-vous M. Malefoy. Mais Mlle Braxton est restée?

-Oui, elle est secrétaire, elle devait ranger des dossiers il me semble mais elle est partie avant moi.

-Oui, en s'enfuyant après que vous l'ayez violé. On a des témoins.

Drago ne dit rien. Ça partait très mal. Aucun alibi, des témoins. Il se passa une main sur le front, anxieux.

-Quand aurais-je le droit à un avocat?

-Quand nous l'aurons décidé. Ça vous arrive souvent d'être seul avec Miss Braxtow ?

-C'est ma secrétaire, alors oui je suis souvent seul avec elle.

-Elle ne vous a jamais fait... allez, de gâteries? On est entre nous.

-Non!

-Ne vous énervez pas.

-Je veux un avocat. Maintenant, je ne dirais plus rien.

-Bien.

.

Derrière la vitre, Harry Potter examinait le visage de Drago. Il tentait vainement de garder son masque glacial mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours face aux questions des brigadiers. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. En tant qu'auror, il ne s'occupait que de la lutte contre la magie noire, une histoire de viol ne le concernait pas. Mais ils l'avaient appelé ce matin pour surveiller l'arrestation, au cas où. Malefoy était un puissant sorcier et personne ne voulait de bavures.

Après, il aurait pu partir mais il avait voulu rester puisqu'il le pouvait. Il détestait Malefoy. La guerre n'y avait rien changé. Une histoire de viol le perturbait néanmoins. Après la guerre, il avait vu Malefoy tout faire pour redorer le blason de sa famille, il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes et il avait réussi à s'installer dans les "partis les plus en vue". Tomber pour un viol... Enfin, ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait pas le dernier.

-Qu'en penses-tu Potter ? Demanda l'un des chefs brigadiers. Tu le connaissais à Poudlard.

-Ouais, les gens changent tu sais et on n'était pas vraiment copains, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'aurais pas dit mais on a vu d'autres faire des choses bien pire et il en a fait des choses...

-Ouais... on va le faire mariner pour voir s'il craque. Il me semble déjà bien nerveux. Trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Il essaie de garder son sang-froid. Il a du mal avec ça. Parlez-lui de sa famille. C'est son point faible.

.

Drago attendit encore deux longues heures avant que l'avocat de son père entre dans la salle où il avait passé une grande partie de la journée.

-Je peux sortir?

-Non! Ils ont tout fait pour ne pas qu'on puisse demander au juge de te laisser sortir, on essaiera demain.

-Demain ? Et je vais où?

-Dans leur cellule.

-En prison ? Lâcha Drago, sous le choc. Je peux voir mes parents?

-Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va régler ça. A demain.

L'avocat parti avant que Drago n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit. Il fut emmené en cellule par des jeunes, tous semblaient heureux de le voir tomber. Pourquoi ? Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle lui faisait ça ; d'accord il l'avait rembarré avec un manque de diplomatie certain mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'accuser de viol quand même ! La cellule était minable, il était sûr qu'ils avaient choisi la pire ou alors il tombait dans la parano et toutes les cellules ressemblaient à des égouts. Il résista de longues heures sans s'asseoir – pas question d'abîmer son costume, mais il y fut bien contraint par la fatigue...

.

Lola Malefoy descendit du train qui la ramenait de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Elle jeta un œil sur le quai pour apercevoir Drago, en vain. Elle regarda sa montre. Il devait être en retard. Elle espérait qu'il ne le soit pas trop, elle voulait aller faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Elle salua sa meilleure amie et alla s'asseoir sur un banc tout en feuilletant une brochure sur les futurs emplois. Elle passait ses buses à la fin de l'année et aurait bien aimé avoir une idée de ce qu'elle aimerait faire plus tard. Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de commencer à s'inquiéter. Drago ne l'avait jamais oubliée, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Elle sortit sur le quai moldu et se décida de marcher jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait ramené qu'une petite malle pour les vacances. Elle en connaissait un qui allait se faire engueuler! Une heure plus tard, elle arriva enfin chez Drago, via cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. La maison était déserte. Plus qu'inquiète, elle entra de nouveau dans la cheminée pour aller chez Narcissa et Lucius. Le salon où elle arriva était désert mais elle entendit un brouhaha. Elle s'avança et découvrit un grand nombre de personne dans le deuxième salon. Elle repéra enfin Narcissa qui fondit sur elle en la voyant :

-Par Merlin, Lola, nous t'avons oubliée, je suis tellement désolée.

-Où est Drago ?

-Oh ma chérie, c'est... viens avec moi.

Narcissa ordonna aux elfes de s'occuper des affaires de la jeune fille et la mena dans le premier salon.

-Narcissa?

-Il a été arrêté, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il est accusé de viol, murmura-t-elle, comme si parler bas rendait la chose moins vraie.

-Je, mais c'est absurde!

-Salut Lola.

Lola se tourna vers la porte et découvrit Blaise, les traits tirés.

-Vos avocats sont nuls, Narcissa.

-Je sais, je sais, se plaignit-elle, ils sont bons en finance, dans la gestion des entreprises mais pas dans ce genre de...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Lola.

Blaise allait répondre quand un coup d'éclat leur parvint de la pièce voisine.

-Mon fils est innocent, il ne va pas se dire coupable pour aller plus vite!

-Pas coupable du viol, de relations sex...

-Non! De toute façon, il faut lui parler avant de décider quoique ce soit !

-On pourra le voir à 11h, ils font traîner les choses au possible.

-Et les journaux qui savent déjà tout!

Pansy et Daphné entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

-Ces avocats sont minables, rumina-t-elle. Salut Lola.

-Pansy, tu peux pas faire quelque chose, toi ?

Le regard figé, Pansy ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était aussi horrifiée que ses amis mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Drago en cellule pour viol, c'était à en vomir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin en l'apprenant. Rien à voir avec la chose qui grandissait en elle. Bon ça ne faisait que sept semaines mais quand même. La chose absorbait toute son énergie. Comment allait-elle dire ça à ses amis ? A ses parents ? Et surtout à celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom-sous-peine-de-honte-cuisante ? Une horreur.

-Je pourrais le défendre, tenta-t-elle.

-Pansy... tu es son amie, ce sera faussé et puis tu n'y connais rien à ses affaires, coupa Blaise.

-Je sais, je sais... mais je suis avocate et je ne peux même pas l'aider.

-Trouve lui quelqu'un de mieux que ses abrutis d'avocats !

-Oui, je vais faire ça. Je vais aller le voir, en tant qu'avocate, je peux.

-Ça va Pansy ? Demanda Blaise, tu as une sale tête.

-Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout!

-Il nous faudrait un très bon avocat.

-Et bien, vous n'en connaissez pas un ? S'énerva Lola, qui est le meilleur avocat ces temps-ci?

-Granger ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau, un jeune avocat qui rougit en voyant tous les regards vers lui.

-Désolé. Je... Mme Malefoy, votre mari...

-Attendez... ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, tenta-t-elle.

Blaise haussa les sourcils avant de vraiment y réfléchir. Granger pour défendre Drago ? C'était risible. Mais justement.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais, lâcha néanmoins Narcissa, pas après ce que ma famille lui a fait.

-Si on lui propose plein d'argent ? Tenta Lola.

-Granger s'en fiche de l'argent, grogna Blaise.

-Je ne pense pas, intervint Pansy, ses affaires marchent bien, d'accord mais elle est seule à son cabinet... de l'argent comme ça, si vous y mettez le prix... ça lui permettra de financer la défense des elfes et de toutes ces créatures qu'elle aime tant!

-Oui, et si c'est Lola qui lui demande, proposa Daphné, elle se laissera toucher et pour finir, Narcissa, vous allez lui proposer l'argent.

-Il faut tenter, si c'est elle la meilleure !

-Il y a bien Parker aussi, tenta Pansy. Bon je vais au bureau prendre des numéros et contacter les avocats que je connais qui pourraient le défendre. Narcissa et Lola, allez voir Granger, on ne sait jamais.

Sans rien ajouter, elle transplana. Dès son départ, Lola monta se changer le plus rapidement possible et rejoignit Narcissa dans le hall pour retourner sur le chemin de traverse.

.

Hermione terminait un rendez-vous téléphonique lorsque Millie lui dit qu'une jeune fille était là pour elle. Très jeune fille puisqu'elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Blonde, des yeux familiers mais, non, elle ne la connaissait pas.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui, bonjour, je suis Lola Malefoy, dit celle-ci en s'asseyant.

Surprise par le nom de famille, Hermione posa le dossier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres Malefoy que ceux qu'elle connaissait.

-Vous devez être au courant de ce qui arrive à Drago.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les journaux, et tu es?

-Sa cousine, lointaine. Compliqué, au troisième degré je crois. Je veux vous engager pour défendre Drago.

-Je suis sûr que Malefoy a tous les avocats qu'il faut.

-Ils sont nuls, il est encore en cellule ! Et y en a un qui veut qu'il plaide coupable presque. Ils sont très bien dans les finances mais là ... c'est un viol et Drago ne l'a pas fait, je le connais. Et vous êtes la meilleure.

Hermione sourit, touchée et se redressa pour croiser le regard gris de la jeune fille.

-Lola, c'est ça ? Je... je suis touchée de ta confiance en moi mais c'est ton cousin qui doit me choisir.

-S'il vous choisit, vous le défendrez ? Allez le voir, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous le détestez mais il vous tient en grand estime, je l'ai entendu avec Blaise, il vous choisirait ! Parce que vous y mettez du cœur et que... vous choisissez les victimes, non ? Je vous jure que c'en est une, il a des défauts mais pas celui de violer des femmes, il n'est pas violent. Il m'a presque élevé depuis que mes parents sont morts et... il a une petite amie. S'il vous plaît.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment. Drago Malefoy qui avait de l'estime pour elle ? Elle en aurait rigolé si la jeune fille n'avait pas eu des accents aussi dramatiques dans sa voix.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard?

-C'est les vacances.

-Quelqu'un sait que tu es là ?

-Oui. Ma... Narcissa Malefoy est là.

Sans demander l'avis d'Hermione, Lola se leva et fit entrer sa tante.

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

Hermione en resta coite. Comment cette femme osait-elle entrer dans son bureau et la saluer ainsi ? Elle s'assit, sachant très bien ce que devait penser la jeune avocate.

-Je sais que nous n'avons pas de bonnes relations, ma famille et vous, Miss Granger mais... nous avons besoin de vous. Mon fils est injustement accusé et nous voulons le meilleur pour lui. Nous avons de l'argent.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Mme Malefoy, déclara froidement Hermione.

-Je sais mais vous en avez besoin. Vous seriez encore plus libre pour vos autres affaires. Nous vous demandons juste d'aller le voir pour l'instant. Pas d'accepter. De lui parler, voir si vous voulez le défendre, si vous croyiez en son innocence.

-Il ne voudra jamais.

-N'en soyez pas si sûre, Miss Granger.

-Et je n'ai jamais défendu ce genre de cause.

-Mais vous traitez d'affaires tellement différentes les unes des autres. Et il est en cellule depuis hier et ils lui interdisent de parler à qui que ce soit, ses avocats ne le verront qu'à midi, ils vont tout faire pour qu'ils passent le week-end en cellule !

Hermione regarda l'horloge. Déjà 10h30 un samedi, elle n'avait pas tort. Lola reprit alors la parole :

-S'il vous plaît, je sais qu'aucune raison ne vous pousse à faire ça, c'est votre ennemi, c'est une affaire de viol... mais... Drago est quelqu'un de bien, il ne ferait jamais ça. Après la guerre, il m'a presque élevée avec ses parents, il ne ferait jamais ça...

-Deux millions de gallions, Miss Granger. Qu'il finisse en prison ou non.

Hermione en resta bouchée bée une seconde avant de se reprendre. Deux millions de gallions, c'était énormissime. Elle pourrait s'associer, engager une ou deux aides, choisir ses affaires même si elles ne rapporteraient rien. La liberté.

-Je vais réfléchir... et voir ce que je peux faire, promit Hermione.

Lola comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Elle vit Hermione regarder une nouvelle fois la pendule. Elle réfléchissait et c'était de bon augure. Elle la remercia et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Narcissa la suivit plus doucement et elles rentrèrent au Manoir. Allie était inconsolable et Lola ne fit rien pour arranger sa peine, elles ne s'aimaient pas et ce n'est pas ça qui allait les rapprocher.

.

Hermione avait réfléchi longuement. Elle était allée s'acheter un sandwich sur le chemin de traverse et s'était arrêtée devant un stand de journaux. On voyait les titres qui, il y a peu, encensaient Drago, qui l'enfonçaient maintenant. Ils ne lui laissaient même pas le bénéfice du doute. Jamais. Était-ce cela qui la décida ? Ou le regard plein espoir de Lola Malefoy ? Ou encore les deux millions de gallions promis ? En tout cas, à 14h, elle était au ministère pour demander à voir Drago Malefoy. On la regarda d'un air bizarre. Elle savait que de nombreux avocats avaient déjà dû venir lui proposer ses services, qu'il avait ceux de son père mais elle avait promis à Lola de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il eut l'air surpris en la voyant mais ne dit rien. Elle s'assit et attendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Finit-il par demander.

-J'ai eu une visite inattendue ce matin.

-T'es venu raconter ta vie à la seule personne qui n'a pas le choix de t'écouter. Qui ? Ajouta-t-il après un long moment de silence.

-Lola.

Drago en restant une seconde bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de sa cousine ?

-Et ta mère. Elles m'ont demandée de venir te défendre disant que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans la voix de Malefoy, n'était-ce pas de l'espoir qu'elle avait entendu ? Une nuit en cellule pouvait être difficile et elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait très mal vécu.

-Non, bien sûr mais je m'interroge. Tu as de nombreux avocats.

-Oui.

-Ta meilleure amie est avocate. Pourtant, tu es encore en prison. Pourquoi ? Ils sont nuls ou les preuves sont trop évidentes?

-Il y a des preuves, admit-il, des témoins apparemment. Et je n'ai pas d'alibi.

-Tu l'as fait ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dois demander.

-Et ça t'apporte quoi ?

-Je suis là pour Lola pour le moment et parce que je ne t'imaginais pas faire une chose pareille mais les hommes... parfois, on ne sait pas ce qui leur passe par la tête et je ne pense pas que Lola en ait vraiment conscience.

-Elle t'a fait forte impression.

-En effet.

-Et on t'a proposé un tas d'argent je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien.

-c'est pour ça que t'es là ? Pour les gallions.

-Pour ça, pour Lola aussi.

Drago hésita. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures et sur un banc en pierre. Il n'avait pas eu de petit déjeuner, rien que de l'eau. Et depuis deux heures, des avocats tous plus idiots les uns que les autres défilaient pour lui proposer leurs services pour le défendre. Et il n'avait vu personne qu'il connaissait. Même Pansy n'était pas venue... Mais Granger était là. Pouvait-on faire pire ? Sa pire ennemie, celle qu'il avait maltraité au lycée ? Et pourtant, une bonne avocate selon les dires. Et elle était là.

-J'ai rien fait, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-D'autres avocats sont venus?

-Oui. Ceux de mon père, ce matin, ils essaient d'avoir rendez-vous avec un juge. Et deux-trois que je ne connais pas. Un est venu de la part de Pansy, elle doit venir.

-Je te le redemande : tu veux que je te défende?

-Tu veux me défendre?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Défendre quelqu'un accusé de viol, un ancien mangemort, un mec qui a été horrible avec moi pendant mon adolescence.

-C'est toi qui es venu, cracha-t-il.

-Ah, enfin je te retrouve, répliqua Hermione en souriant, tu avais perdu ton mordant. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Drago allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Pansy. Celle-ci parut surprise mais ne dit rien, elle s'affala sur la chaise à côté de Granger après avoir embrassé son ami.

-T'as vu Bert?

-Oui. Je le sens pas vraiment.

-Je sais, je voulais Johnson mais il a refusé. T'as pas été tendre avec lui à Poudlard apparemment. Si on se base là dessus... Granger... je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.

-Lola est passée la voir

-Je sais, j'étais chez toi quand elle est arrivée et on a pensé à ça...

-T'as une sale tête.

-Toi aussi.

-Granger va te défendre?

-Je sais pas.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était restée silencieuse pendant l'échange.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Lola me l'a demandée et elle était touchante. Malefoy est en prison depuis 36h, les journaux le descendent... mais je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter. J'attends qu'on me le demande, enfin il faut que tu le veuilles Malefoy.

Drago soupira et se tourna vers Pansy.

-Et ma mère lui donne plein de gallions. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je déteste dire ça mais ça nous ferait gagner des points sachant qui elle est. Une femme, une ancienne ennemie, une héroïne de guerre, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur les doigts. Personne ne peut dire qu'elle est mauvaise, malheureusement. Les avocats de ton père sont soit trop vieux, soit trop porté sur la finance.

-Bref, je suis dans la merde.

-Tu l'es. Ils ont des preuves. Ils font des analyses ADN, c'est en cours. Des témoins l'ont vu partir en pleurant, toute débrayée.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, éprouvés.

-Je l'ai pas fait, Pansy.

Pansy s'adoucit et lui prit la main, sous le regard attentif d'Hermione.

-Je sais, Drago, et si je pouvais, je te défendrais mais je ne peux pas...

-Alors qui ?

Pansy se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour lutter contre la nausée. La voir lui faisait penser à... non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui, pas maintenant.

-Ça me tue de te dire ça, mais on a besoin de toi Granger, Drago ne l'a pas fait, tu peux me croire ou ne pas me croire, ou croire Lola ou qui tu veux mais il ne l'a pas fait. Regarde-le, tu le détestes ok, mais il est craquant et...

-Je t'arrête Parkinson, cet argument est caduc. Il est pas moche ? Ok, et alors? Tout le monde n'a pas le même point de vue sur la beauté ou autre. Ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde accepterait de coucher avec lui et...

-Je sais, coupa Pansy, mais, mais...

-Pansy, c'est bon, je vais parler à Granger. Ramène-moi un truc à manger s'il te plaît.

Pansy hésita, les regarda tous les deux avant de sortir. Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui avait l'air éteint.

-Tu n'as pas mangé pendant ta garde à vue?

-Non. J'ai juste eu le droit à de l'eau.

Hermione soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

-Ma mère t'a promis beaucoup d'argent?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pas pour Lola.

-Il n'y aurait pas eu Lola, je ne serais pas là. Après, je ne te cacherais pas qu'être bien payée est un gros plus pour mon cabinet. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, qui est cette fille?

-C'est ma secrétaire. Elle m'a déjà fait du gringue, elle est... une de ces femmes qui flirte tout le temps.

-Il ne s'est rien passé? Jamais?

-Jamais, je ne flirte pas avec les employés. Jamais. Et cette fille... putain. J'ai une petite amie, Granger, et ça signifie quelque chose pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je peux te le promettre.

Hermione se leva et réfléchit. Pourquoi voulait-elle le défendre ? Parce qu'elle était venue, elle avait déjà presque accepté et le voir ainsi la poussait à le défendre.

-D'accord, j'accepte mais je pose des conditions. Déjà, s'il s'avère que tu m'as menti, que tu es coupable, je te lâche sur le champ.

-Bien sûr.

-Après, tu vas devoir m'obéir quand je te dirais de faire ou de dire des choses. Ça ne te plaira peut-être pas, ni à toi, à ton père et ses avocats, mais tu le feras quand même. N'interviens jamais, je dis bien jamais, pendant que je suis à la cour devant un juge. On est d'accord?

-On est d'accord, lâcha finalement Drago.

.

.

**Voili voilou ! Alors ? Première confrontation entre Hermione & Drago, l'arrivée d'une petite nouvelle (vous savez que je les aime mes OC)... J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)**

**Bonne semaine! Bisouuuuuuuus **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ; moi ça va! j'ai une envie de lire des James / Lily alors si vous en connaissez des bonnes...; j'ai envie de me laisser tenter :)**

**oceanmalfoy : merci bcp ! **

**guest : très contente de te revoir alors ! merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimerais Lola, elle est choute! **

**Résumé : A****ccusé d'un crime dont il se dit innocent, Malefoy créé l'évènement en engageant son ennemie jurée : Hermione granger comme son avocate.**

**Merci à Emilie et Aude pour leur correction et leur avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Après avoir passé l'accord avec Drago, Hermione était ressortie de la cellule. Si elle voulait que son client sorte le plus tôt possible, il ne fallait pas traîner. Elle se vit confier le dossier, l'examina, tiqua en voyant le nom de Ben Saint-James comme avocat de la partie adverse. Un des meilleurs. Pire, le collègue de son petit ami. Ça promettait. Il y avait déjà deux témoins, des analyses en cours. Elle le referma et alla à son bureau pour passer quelques coups de fil, ouvrir un nouveau dossier... Il lui fallait un juge et vite.

.

Les discussions allaient bon train autour de la table. Ginny écoutait sa voisine lui parler de la montagne de travail qu'elle avait à son poste tout en câlinant Lilou, la fille de Mindy. Elle était adorable. Elle était la première du groupe à avoir eu un bébé et toutes les autres semblaient vouloir la rattraper. Mariage + maison + bébé, tout était parfait dans la vie de Mindy. Elles n'attendaient plus que Beth qui revenait d'un an aux Etats-Unis pour le travail... avec un nouveau petit copain. Ginny, elle n'était pas pressée d'enclencher le processus mariage-bébé même si la solitude commençait à lui peser un peu depuis sa rupture avec Erwann, plus de six mois auparavant.

-Ah la voilà !

Tout le monde se leva pour l'accueillir. Beth n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux presque noirs. Ginny remit la petite dans son couffin et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qui devait être le "petit copain". Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement en croisant son regard, d'un bleu transparent. Elle cligna des paupières pour se reprendre et lui sourit en le saluant. Beth se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est Théo, lança-t-elle.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en se rasseyant, le souffle un peu court.

Et merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce mec était à couper le souffle, beau à se damner. Elle but un peu pour laisser passer son trouble parce que oui, elle était troublée par ce Théo. Pour son grand malheur, Beth et lui s'assirent en face d'elle. Elle garda son sourire de façade et évita le regard de celui qui lui faisait face, se concentrant sur Beth qui racontait leur voyage pénible par portoloin. Malgré elle, elle jeta un œil sur son voisin et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle se sentit piquer un fard. Elle rougissait, elle ? Ginny Weasley ? Elle s'excusa et alla aux toilettes. Depuis quand elle rougissait ? Elle n'avait pas du rougir depuis... depuis Harry Potter en deuxième année ! Elle respira lentement et finit par se calmer. Ok, elle était en manque de tendresse aussi le premier mec qu'elle voyait et bam, elle n'aurait pas dû penser à Erwann, il lui manquait et puis c'était tout. Elle ressortit et croisa Mindy qui apportait des toasts.

-Par Gryffondor, Gin', tu l'as vu ? Il a changé, non ? En tout cas, il est à tomber!

-Changé?

-Ou alors je n'y faisais pas attention à l'époque, continua-t-elle, ce qui est possible puisqu'il était à serpentard et nous à gryffondor. J'imagine la tête de ses parents, d'accord il n'a jamais été reconnu Mangemort mais c'est toujours un peu spécial, tu ne penses pas?

Ginny acquiesça et laissa Mindy continuer de parler. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour regarder Théo... Théodore Nott, comprit-elle alors, qu'elle était bête. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu non plus. Il fallait dire qu'à Poudlard, il était très discret et il n'avait été mis sous les feux des projecteurs qu'à la fin de la guerre puisque son père était un Mangemort. Lui, non. Elle aida Mindy à ramener des plats et se rassit. Elle recroisa son regard. D'un bleu... ARRETE CA, lui cria une petite voix et elle décida de parler Quidditch avec Emma qui était à sa gauche.

-Oh vous avez entendu pour Drago Malefoy ? Il est accusé de viol!

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Théo qui grimaça un peu. Ginny croisa son regard et elle lui sourit avant de se rappeler que NON, elle ne devait PAS le regarder parce qu'à chaque fois, elle sentait qu'elle manquait d'air.

-Ce n'est pas un ami, dit-il, je ne savais pas.

-Il a été arrêté hier, expliqua Amber. Je me demande qui va bien vouloir le défendre.

-Changeons de sujet, demanda Beth, raconte Mindy, les douleurs de l'accouchement!

-Prépares-toi! Lança Mindy avec un sourire vers Théo.

Ginny gémit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter - encore - comment l'accouchement s'était passée. Elle le connaissait par cœur et n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Théodore Nott semblait captivé par ce qu'elle racontait et elle l'examina discrètement. Son bras entourait les épaules de Beth sur la chaise. Il était habillé décontracté, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Elle pensait qu'il était attentif mais quand elle releva le regard, elle croisa le sien. Il ne souriait plus du tout et l'air sembla se densifier autour d'eux. Ginny ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais même l'air n'arrivait plus à sortir. Ce n'est qu'un éclat de rire qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

La journée allait être longue.

En face d'elle, Théo n'en menait pas large. Il était anxieux de rencontrer toutes les amies de Beth puisqu'elle était à Gryffondor mais l'accueil avait été parfait... jusqu'à croiser le regard noisette de Ginny Weasley. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite, il l'avait bien vu, mais lui si. Avec ses longs cheveux roux, elle ne passait jamais inaperçue. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça... ce coup de foudre au premier coup d'œil. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus avancer. Et il avait bien senti son regard, ça avait été pareil pour elle, il l'aurait juré. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout quand leurs regards se croisaient. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Aussi, il fut soulagé de rentrer dans son nouveau chez-lui même s'il commençait à regretter d''avoir accepté de revenir en Angleterre.

-Alors, fit Beth, comment les as-tu trouvées?

-Gentilles.

Beth lui dédia un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

-Je suis contente d'être revenu.

-Moi aussi. Et de commencer mon nouveau boulot.

-Tu aurais pu prendre une semaine de vacances avant de commencer, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Il voulait quelqu'un tout de suite, expliqua Théo, et tu sais que j'aime mon boulot.

Beth leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas, de toute façon c'était fait. Elle allait travailler comme guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste tandis que Théo entrait au Ministère Anglais dans le département de la coopération magique.

.

-Tu vas lui dire quand?

Pansy fusilla Daphné du regard. Comme si c'était le moment de parler de ça alors que Drago allait bientôt passer en jugement pour savoir s'il pouvait être libéré ou non. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Granger ait accepté, ni qu'elle ait réussi à obtenir d'un juge qu'il vienne décider dans la journée de la liberté de Drago. Elle avait de la ressource. Aussi, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom-sous-peine-de-honte-cuisante et de ce qu'il lui avait mis dans le ventre.

-Jamais.

-Pansy...

-Plus tard, j'ai encore du temps pour décider ce que je vais faire, on est là pour Drago, grogna-t-elle.

-Ce que tu vas faire ? Tu veux... le faire passer?

-Non! Je sais pas, je pense pas mais écoute, c'est compliqué, j'ai pas eu le temps de digérer l'information avec le problème de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez les filles? Demanda Blaise en s'approchant et leur tendant un jus de citrouilles.

-Je lui demandais si Granger était douée.

-On verra bien s'il sort. J'y crois pas trop.

-Quel pessimisme, gronda Lola en s'approchant à son tour. Elle va y arriver, j'en suis sûre ! Le voilà !

En effet, Drago suivait Hermione dans les dédales du Ministère. Allie lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Il enlaça également sa mère puis Lola avant de la suivre dans la salle d'audiences. Il jeta un œil vers la plaignante. Karen Braxton jouait trop bien la comédie. Les yeux rouges, l'air meurtri. Il n'aurait pas été au box de l'accusé qu'il l'aurait volontiers plaint. Il s'assit, s'énervant contre Granger qui avait refusé qu'il s'habille en disant qu'il fallait que le juge voit dans quel état il était et comment on l'avait traité pendant sa "garde à vue". Tout le monde se leva quand le juge Bones arriva. Une femme. Drago n'avait pas compris pourquoi Granger l'avait appelée, elle, mais elle n'avait pas répondu.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Nous sommes là pour la mise en liberté de Drago Malefoy, accusé de viol sur Mlle Karen Braxten. Maitre Saint-James ?

Il se leva :

-Mme Le Juge, M. Malefoy a de nombreux moyens, à la fois financier et relationnel pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il a violé ma cliente, il...

-Objection, lança Hermione, rien n'est encore prouvé.

-Retenue.

-Il est accusé de ce viol. Il doit rester en prison pour que le procès puisse être enclenché avec sa présence. Les risques de fuite sont trop importants.

-Maitre Granger?

-De nombreuses techniques sont utilisées de nos jours pour éviter toute fuite et mon client n'a aucune envie de fuir. Il sera en maison surveillée, plus aucun transplanage ne lui saura possible, ni de voyage par cheminée, il donne volontiers sa baguette pour qu'elle soit bridée le temps de l'enquête et du procès.

-Il y a toujours des risques!

-Oui mais mon client ne veut pas s'enfuir, il veut voir éclater la vérité. Il se dit innocent et compte le prouver en restant à la disponibilité de la brigade magique et de la justice. Il paiera la caution qu'il faut, s'engage à accepter toutes les recommandations nécessaires à sa liberté.

-C'est un mangemort!

-Il l'a été et a eu son procès pour le juger. Il est passé à autre chose, a monté son entreprise. On ne le juge pas pour quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. On lui permet de rentrer chez lui. La garde à vue n'a pas été simple, voyez vous-même. C'est un ancien mangemort, qui peut l'accepter? C'est difficile, je le conçois, il doit néanmoins être traité comme tous sorciers : avec justice.

-Il a violé ma...

-Rien n'est encore prouvé, Maitre Saint-James, riposta Hermione. Nous verrons ça au procès.

Ben lui lança un regard peu amène qu'elle lui rendit bien. Le juge prit alors la parole :

-M. Malefoy sera mis en maison surveillée, des Aurors confirmés vont venir chez lui pour faire le nécessaire, sa baguette sera bridée, une liste de personnes sera acceptée chez lui. Bon week-end à vous.

Hermione commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires mais Drago était trop surpris pour bouger. Ce n'est que quand elle se pencha vers lui qu'il se reprit.

-Tu rentres chez toi Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il finit par se lever et regarda le fond de la salle où famille et amis attendaient. Drago se retourna pour remercier Hermione mais elle était allée parler au juge avec la liste des personnes que Drago voulait voir chez lui. Lola courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Je le savais, dit-elle avec un sourire. Rentrons.

-Malefoy, attends, s'exclama Hermione alors qu'Allie l'enlaçait. Désolée, on doit repasser par la brigade pour signer des papiers, le temps que les Aurors aillent mettre en place les dispositifs pour ta maison. Allons-y, on se retrouve chez lui, disons dans une heure.

Sans attendre, elle repartit. Drago fut bien obligé de la suivre et accéléra pour la rattraper.

-Granger?

-Hum?

-Merci.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et hocha de la tête

-Tu la connais, cette juge?

-Oui, elle a été mon mentor, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de venir un samedi ! Elle est sévère mais juste. Je connais l'avocat adverse aussi, je tiens à te prévenir.

-Ah ?

-C'est un collègue et ami à mon copain.

-Ton copain ? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

-Oui.

Un quelqu'un qui allait la tuer en apprenant qui elle avait pris comme client, sans parler de Ron et d'Harry. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, plus de retour en arrière. Ce qui la chagrinait c'est que Ben allait prévenir Medhi avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Aussi, alors qu'ils attendaient, elle lui envoya une note rapide pour lui dire qu'elle lui raconterait tout le soir même et envoya la même à Ron et Harry.

.

-Elle a fait quoi ?

Harry tiqua en entendant Ron hurler et lui arracher la note des mains.

_"J'ai décidé de défendre Malefoy, je vous raconte tout plus tard"_ disait-elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la fureur était trop importante.

-Quelle... non mais.. J'arrive pas à le croire, finit-il par dire, défendre Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ai passé par la tête?

-Aucune idée, fit Harry, aussi surpris que son ami. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-La raison, c'est qu'elle est cinglée! Rugit Ron. Je vais chez elle !

-Attends, elle vient de nous envoyer la note, elle doit encore être au tribunal. On ira ce soir, ok ?

-Non pas "ok", elle ne peut PAS défendre Malefoy. Je ne cautionne pas et toi non plus et Medhi non plus!

-Je crois pas que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher, surtout si elle est décidée.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui ai passé par la tête? répéta Ron, excédé.

Harry le laissa hurler pendant encore une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il lui serve une bierraubeurre pour le détendre.

-Tu l'as arrêté et elle le défend.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment arrêté, expliqua Harry, j'étais là en soutien.

-Comment il était?

-Très surpris et puis nerveux, défait.

-Nerveux! Parce qu'il est coupable.

-Ron...

-Quoi, tu ne le crois pas coupable?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien! Il était nerveux parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'énerver, selon moi. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. De là à dire s'il l'a fait ou non...

-Tu vas pas te mettre à le défendre, non? Ça ne te fait rien qu'elle...

-Ça me surprend, mais elle a sûrement une bonne raison. On parle d'Hermione, là.

Ron acquiesça malgré lui. Il était quand même bien pressé de connaître ses raisons.

.

Lola était rassurée. Drago allait rentrer à la maison, il serait là pour Noël et les résultats des analyses tomberaient et il serait innocenté et tout serait oublié. Elle était impatiente de le revoir et en attendant, elle observait avec attention ceux qui étaient là, ceux qui avaient le droit de rester. Lucius Malefoy semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il avait été furieux de savoir que sa femme et sa nièce étaient allées supplier Granger de défendre leur fils.

-Elle l'a fait sortir, Lucius, c'est le principal, non?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire les cent pas dans le salon jusqu'au retour de son fils. Narcissa donna des ordres aux elfes pour que tout le monde ait à boire et à manger. Elle était nerveuse mais fidèle à elle même : elle se contrôlait. Allie, elle, semblait plus pâle et fine que jamais et ne disait rien. Leur animosité remontait à leur rencontre. Lola n'avait que douze ans à l'époque et Allie juste une "connaissance" de Drago. Allie avait toujours mal compris et vécu l'affection qui les liait, tous les deux, et elle était jalouse de ça. Lola trouvait Allie trop superficielle, elle n'allait pas du tout avec Drago, de son point de vue, et elle faisait exprès de l'énerver. Elle ne parlait même pas à Pansy et Daphné. Pansy avait une sale tête, ce qui étonnait un peu Lola qui la voyait toujours pomponnée et coquette. Daphné, égale à elle-même, belle et sereine, confiante. Blaise, à l'instar de Lucius, faisait les cent pas. Pourquoi cette nervosité ? Ils avaient gagné. Tout ça grâce à Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci apparut alors avec Drago et deux brigadiers qui l'avaient accompagné. Drago ne pourrait plus transplaner tout seul, ni prendre la cheminée sans que le Ministère le sache et le ramène en prison. Allie lui sauta dessus. Il salua tout le monde et s'excusa : il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule entourée de tous ces visages familiers mais ennemis, il fallait bien le dire, même si elle ne risquait rien, elle était mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Lola se leva et vint vers elle :

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir libéré Drago!

Lola vit Hermione se détendre et elle lui sourit :

-Je t'en prie.

-Miss Granger, coupa Lucius de sa voix froide.

Le visage d'Hermione se tendit de nouveau et elle lui répondit aussi froidement qu'elle l'avait fait à l'autre avocat au tribunal il y a quelques heures.

-Parlerons-nous des honoraires?

-Lucius, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Vous recevrez ma facture, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

-Plus le petit bonus, grogna Lucius.

-C'est un plaisir, fit Blaise en lui tendant la main. Merci, vraiment Granger, on pensait qu'il allait devoir passer le week-end en prison.

A contrecœur, Hermione lui serra la main. Elle allait défendre Drago et serait donc là régulièrement, elle allait devoir accepter aussi sa famille et ses amis. Daphné et Pansy la félicitèrent également et elle accepta à boire. Drago finit par redescendre et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Allie le rejoignit et lui souffla :

-Pourquoi Hermione Granger te représente?

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et croisa le regard moqueur de Lola.

-Parce qu'elle était la seule à vouloir me défendre ?

Allie fit la moue et fusilla Hermione du regard, ce que celle-ci ne comprit pas. Drago leva son verre :

-A Granger, j'aurais jamais imaginé te porter un toast un jour, ni à te dire merci.

Tout le monde leva son verre et but, Hermione se sentit gênée mais but son verre comme si de rien n'était.

-Quelle est la suite ? Demanda alors Narcissa.

-Les analyses. Avec les fêtes de Noël, on m'a dit qu'on ne pourrait avoir les résultats que la semaine prochaine. A ce moment-là... nous verrons.

-Ok. Mais elles seront négatives, non ? Demanda Lola. Donc c'est bon?

Hermione les vit tous baisser la tête et elle soupira. Quelle bande de lâches !

-Non, ce n'est pas bon, ça ne veut rien dire. Malefoy a pu utiliser un sort pour... nettoyer, c'est ce qu'ils diront. Ou qu'il avait une protection.

-Mais... ce n'est pas vrai.

-Lola, commença Drago. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, tu as tes BUSES et regarde, grâce à toi, j'ai Granger pour me défendre, ça ira.

-Mais après, s'ils disent... ce qu'elle a dit?

-Il y aura une enquête, expliqua Hermione, les brigadiers vont interroger tout le monde, les collègues et employés de Malefoy, de Miss Braxton, leur famille, amis, ennemis. Tout sera épluché. Selon les preuves, on ira au procès et c'est sûrement ce qu'il se passera. Une accusation de viol est très grave, Lola.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ok, tu le sais, on le sait mais tous les autres, ils croient Miss Braxton parce qu'elle est la victime présumée, parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle est convaincante, parce que Malefoy... est ce qu'il est. Mais que ce soit Malefoy ou un autre, ça aurait été pareil.

-Ça va durer longtemps?

-Oui, plusieurs mois avant qu'on arrive au procès.

Lola hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle, ils avaient tous le visage rempli de compassion. Ne tenant plus, elle sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Elle envoya valser ses affaires, furieuse. Elle avait envie de frapper cette Miss Braxton! Drago n'était pas coupable!

.

Lola partie, Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui semblait épuisé :

-Va te reposer, Drago. Je te recontacte quand j'ai les résultats, on ne peut rien faire jusque là. Au revoir à tous.

Hermione transplana et soupira en arrivant chez elle, épuisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver Medhi, Harry et Ron sur son canapé, visiblement tous énervés. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. La journée était loin d'être finie. Ron était tout rouge, signe qu'il allait bientôt explosé. Harry ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce que tout le monde hurle et qu'elle s'explique, elle le savait bien. Medhi semblait fortement contrarié.

-Bonsoir, lança-t-elle malgré tout en se baissant pour caresser son nouveau petit chat.

-Bonsoir ? Gronda Ron, bonsoir ? Tu... tu défends Malefoy !

-Ron...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? Tout ce qu'il t'a fait à TOI ? Et à Harry ? Et à Dumbledore? C'est un mangemort, un abruti fini et...

-STOP ! Non mais tu te calmes! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser m'expliquer, non ?

-T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons, dit-il.

-Et même si j'en ai des mauvaises, je fais ce que je veux!

-Ça pourrait briser ta carrière, avança Medhi.

Hermione soupira de nouveau et alla se chercher un soda. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Elle se rassit sur un pouf, leur faisant face.

-Il a une cousine âgée de 15 ans, expliqua-t-elle, elle est venue me voir et il y avait aussi la mère de Malefoy. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a proposé beaucoup d'argent.

-Hermione vénale, on aura tout vu!

-Au départ, je voulais dire non et cette gamine, elle m'a touchée, elle croit vraiment en Malefoy et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? L'argent est un plus bien sûr. Alors je suis juste allée le voir. Et... je pense qu'il est innocent.

-Et s'il ne l'est pas?

-Je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi, je me fiche de vos avis, je veux le faire.

Elle se tourna alors vers Medhi :

-Je suis contre Ben.

-Je sais. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Et moi non plus. Tu l'as vu ? Braxton ? Elle est brisée. Il l'a...

-Stop. Je le défends, j'ai accepté. Maintenant, je suis en vacances une semaine, après j'aurais les résultats...

-Les résultats ne prouvent rien, tu le sais bien, s'énerva Medhi.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle, je ne te parle jamais de mes affaires et on va continuer comme ça ok ? Bon vous restez dîner?

Harry et Ron acceptèrent et Ginny se joignit même à eux. Elle parut étonnée de les trouver là et encore plus de la décision d'Hermione mais accepta la chose sans rien dire. Hermione la trouva un peu pâlotte et tenta de lui parler mais Ginny fit comme si de rien n'éluda toutes ses questions. Elle était venue parler à son amie mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de son coup de foudre pour Théodore Nott.

.

Hermione releva la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard fixe de Medhi. Ils venaient de déjeuner et se préparaient à aller à la mer passer une après-midi de détente mais elle le sentait totalement ailleurs.

-Ça va aller, Medhi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Je ne le sens pas du tout, moi. Tu peux briser ta carrière pour... ça, pour lui ? Arrête de soupirer tout le temps.

-Tu sais qu'on travaille aussi sur l'instinct? Quand on accepte ou qu'on refuse une affaire... c'est l'instinct qui nous fait vibrer dans notre travail et bien...

-Tu vibres pour Malefoy, c'est ça que tu me dis ? Lança Medhi en souriant.

-Eurk, n'importe quoi. Mais je sens que pour cette affaire... je sens qu'il est innocent. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

-Ben va te mener la vie dure si vous allez jusqu'au procès.

-Je sais. Je me suis déjà battue contre lui. Et j'ai gagné.

-Je m'inquiète. Les Malefoy...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quoi, ils sont ravis?

-Peut-être pas son père mais les autres, oui.

-Il a été gentil au moins?

-Gentil ? Malefoy ? Ne pousse pas le bouchon mais il m'a remercié. Et à mon avis, ça l'a tué. Par contre, sa petite amie, trop bizarre, la fameuse Allie Lambert.

-Waouh c'est vrai, aussi belle en vraie?

Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule en riant. Allie Lambert était une célèbre top-modèle.

-Elle est... très belle mais elle ne m'aime pas. Tu sais dans quelle maison elle a été?

-Poufsouffle?

-Tu es méchant. Tonks était une très grande auror.

-Je plaisantais, j'aime beaucoup les poufsouffle.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère mais il l'embrassa, lui rendant le sourire

-Allons à la mer, on va se les geler mais tant pis.

Hermione se releva et enfila son bonnet, espérant que l'inquiétude de Medhi ne s'intensifie pas.

.

Installé dans son bureau, Drago ruminait. Il en avait eu marre de l'inquiétude de sa mère, de la tristesse d'Allie et de la colère de son père et de Lola. Aussi, avait-il prétexté une affaire urgente et s'était enfermé dans le bureau. Pourquoi les résultats devaient-ils prendre autant de temps ? Et qu'importe les résultats, Granger l'avait bien prévenu. Ils iraient au procès malgré leur absence. Être sorcier était parfois bien emmerdant. Noël allait être horrible cette année. On frappa et Pansy entra.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Comme si on m'avait lancé un sectumsempra. Bah tiens, ça m'est déjà arrivé et je préférerais, crois-moi. Et j'en ai marre d'en parler.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour te changer les idées?

-J'adorerais mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me changer les idées de ça.

-Je suis enceinte.

Drago releva rapidement la tête pour croiser le regard de Pansy, pour voir si c'était une blague ou non. Il connaissait bien Pansy même si à Poudlard, ils avaient une relation faite de hauts et de bas. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes mais il savait qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais couler.

-De qui ?

-Peu importe... pour l'instant, erreur lors d'une soirée de cuite. Je dois dire que j'en veux à Allie, c'était lors de l'une de ses soirées et Daphné n'était pas là et... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu vas le garder?

-Je, oui je pense. Je veux dire, j'aurais eu 16 ans sûrement pas mais j'en ai presque dix de plus, j'ai un bon travail, de l'argent... je me dis... je ne sais pas que je ne peux pas ne pas le garder, tu vois?

-Tu vas le dire au père?

-Accessoirement. Pas tout de suite, je me laisse gérer, j'attends les trois mois pour pouvoir... tu sais.

-Tu vas me dire qui est le père ?

-Non, tu me tuerais et Granger aurait encore plus de travail.

-Granger...

-Qui l'eut cru ? On peut dire merci à Lola.

-Elle a quelqu'un.

-Quoi ?

-Granger.

-Oh et ?

-Et je sais pas, je voulais voir si tu le savais, qui c'était.

-Je sais pas non.

-Il connaît l'autre avocat. Et elle aussi, donc.

-Ah, je me renseignerais auprès de mes collègues et pour ma ... enfin tu ne le dis à personne. Il n'y a que Daphné qui le sait.

-Je ne dirais rien. Je comprends ta tête maintenant.

-J'ai des nausées, grogna-t-elle. Je le déteste.

Drago laissa échapper un rire et Pansy le fusilla du regard avant de s'adoucir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Comment va Lola?

-Elle est bien une Malefoy, on dirait mon père. Elle s'énerve, elle est en colère et elle ne comprend pas.

-Elle a l'air d'admirer Granger.

-M'en parle pas, elle nous a bassiné avec au petit dej. Imagine la réaction d'Allie... Ne rigole pas.

-Allie devrait être moins jalouse. On parle de Granger là!

-Ah on parle de Granger, ça m'intéresse?

Blaise entra dans le bureau et leur servit une bierraubeurre chacun.

-Vous disiez?

-Qu'Allie n'avait pas à être jalouse de Granger.

-Ouais, enfin elle s'est améliorée quand même.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

-Elle a réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Elle est plutôt jolie, non?

Pansy fit sembla de vomir et Drago se contenta d'un sourire.

-J'ai entendu que Théodore Nott était de retour.

-Ah ? Fit Drago.

-Ouais, il va bosser au ministère.

-Et t'es au courant parce que?

-Parce que je suis au courant de tout.

-Pas de tout, non.

-Ah oui et de quoi je ne suis pas au courant?

-Je suis enceinte.

Blaise en tomba de sa chaise. Il l'interrogea mais elle s'enfuit en courant. Il se tourna vers Drago, désespéré.

-Elle ne m'a pas dit qui était le père. Ça ne nous plaira pas apparemment.

-Qu'y a-t-il de pire que l'alliance Malefoy-Granger?

Blaise finit par s'en aller et Drago put passer une semaine à peu près calme. Il dormait très peu, inquiet de ce procès sans queue ni tête. Les journaux attendaient avec impatience les résultats pour le descendre plus bas que terre. Ça ne pouvait être pire, ils remettaient en lumière ses années de Mangemort, la déroute de sa famille... Il les lisait quand Granger apparut dans son bureau.

-J'ai les résultats, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ils sont positifs.

.

**Voili voilou ! Alors ? Elle assure grave Hermione quand même 8) Rencontre avec le petit ami... coup de foudre Ginny-Théo, j'espère que ça vous plait!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem, j'ai failli vous oublier! Je suis pas du tout du matin, faut le savoir et je me suis levée "tôt" pour aller bosser alors que d'habitude, je bosse que l'aprem... mais j'ai fini par m'en rappeler et voilà le nouveau chapitre! **

**Scpotter : en effet, je crois que j'en ai perdu qq'uns sur mon ancienne fic ! heureuse de te revoir et j'espère que la suite te plaira :) merci !**

**Mellex : merci beaucoup ! Pour Hermione, tu le sauras vite lol ah ah contente que tu aimes Ron & Pansy…**

**C : ah c'est toujours bien de lire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ! Contente que tu aimes Lola !**

**Dess : merci beaucoup ! Ah ah, mais tu devines trop la suite toi xD**

**Guest : merci bcp ! Allie est juste très jalouse : de Lola, d'Hermione, de toutes femmes en fait ! Et oui j'aime faire souffrir Théo & Ginny, niark ! **

**Résumé : A****ccusé d'un crime dont il se dit innocent, Malefoy créé l'évènement en engageant son ennemie jurée : Hermione granger comme son avocate.**

**Merci à Emilie et Aude pour leur correction et leur avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Drago se sentit tomber. Pourtant, il restait bien assis face à Granger qui devait tenir les résultats dans sa main. Positifs. Ils étaient positifs. Le cœur au fond de l'estomac, il crut qu'il allait vomir. Il se leva et se précipita vers Granger et lui arracha son papier.

-C'est pas possible, il y a eu une erreur je… je l'ai pas fait !

Il se tourna vers Granger qui le regardait avec une grande commisération dans le regard. Il lui prit violemment le bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai rien fait Granger, je ne comprends pas, il y a une erreur parce que je l'ai pas touchée cette fille, jamais ! Putain.

Il jeta la lettre par terre et posa ses mains sur le bureau. Il se retenait de pleurer, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas touchée, comment son ADN pouvait être sur le corps de cette fille ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, le trouble de Drago était évident. Mais les résultats étaient positifs. Pourquoi le pensait-elle innocent ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte et il se retourna, aussi ne vit-elle pas son air désemparé. Mais elle allait juste fermer la porte. Allie apparut sur le seuil.

-Un problème ?

-Je dois parler à mon client, fit Hermione.

-Mais…

-Seul à seule, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez et se retourna vers Drago. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Je l'ai pas fait.

-Ok. Alors on a un problème. J'ai lancé une contre-expertise, on verra ce que ça donne. Il faudrait qu'un médicomage vienne ici pour te faire le prélèvement, qu'on soit sûr de lui.

-Mais tu penses que les résultats reviendront positifs.

-Tu n'as jamais, jamais couché avec elle ?

-Jamais.

-Même avant Allie Tu peux me le dire, je ne dirais rien, confidentialité du client.

-Jamais, Granger, bordel.

-Est-ce que ça aurait été possible avant ? Une soirée où tu avais trop bu ?

-Et elle a gardé mon ADN ?

-Non, non. Enfin je sais pas.

Hermione soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses résultats lui mettaient un sacré coup.

-Je, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec un médicomage spécialiste en ADN pour savoir. Je…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment et Lucius Malefoy entra. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, Hermione se raidit inconsciemment.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago baissa la tête et Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de se tourner vers le père de son client.

-Les résultats sont revenus, ils sont positifs.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Lancez une contre-expertise.

-C'est fait, dit-elle froidement, agacée du ton.

Allie fit son apparition et Hermione préféra sortir du bureau. Elle rejoignit Lola qui était en train de déjeuner. Elle la regarda d'un air grave.

-C'est pas bon.

-Non. Les résultats ADN sont positifs.

-Comment c'est possible?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis à Malefoy que je serais à l'hôpital, je reviendrais plus tard.

Hermione emprunta la cheminée pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout en cherchant à trouver le bon bureau pour les analyses, elle croisa Beth, l'amie de Ginny.

-Hey, Hermione comment vas-tu ?

-Beth, salut, bien et toi ?

-Ça va.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-Oui je suis heureuse d'être rentrée. Ginny t'a parlé de...

-De ?

-Mon petit ami.

-Ah oui, non, enfin que tu en avais un mais on n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment en parler. On le connaît?

-Oui. C'est Théodore Nott.

-Oh. Ok. C'est bien.

-J'ai entendu... toi et Malefoy.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'aller voir un docteur, je dois y aller, contente de t'avoir parlé.

Hermione repartit, un peu surprise que Ginny ne lui ai pas donné l'identité du petit ami de Beth. Même s'il n'avait jamais été mangemort son père si et... enfin elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps de parler entre les fêtes de Noël et l'affaire Malefoy. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle ne commettait pas une erreur monumentale en le défendant. Elle fut rapidement dirigée dans le bureau du Docteur Blood.

-Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que je défends M. Malefoy dans une affaire délicate.

-Oui, oui comme tout le monde, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Nous avons eu les résultats et ils sont positifs. Je vais lancer une contre-expertise et...

-Bien, bien.

-Mais j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur l'ADN.

-Oh. Je vois. Pour discréditer l'analyse?

-Non, pour comprendre comment le résultat peut être positif alors que mon client est innocent.

-Je vois. Avez-vous les résultats ?

-Non, ils sont dans le dossier, je n'y ai pas encore eu accès.

-D'accord, laissez-moi les examiner, je vais faire moi-même la contre-expertise et allons voir ma secrétaire pour que nous prenions rendez-vous. C'est un peu long d'expliquer tout ce qui touche à l'ADN, attendons les nouveaux résultats et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire, d'accord? J'ai un rendez-vous maintenant mais je serais ravie de vous aider.

-Merci beaucoup docteur.

Hermione reprit rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines, quand le docteur Blood aurait pu refaire le test et analyser les résultats. Elle repartit chez les Malefoy où le silence était de glace. Elle le retrouva à son bureau en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle toqua et il se retourna doucement vers elle.

-Alors?

-Le docteur Blood va te refaire le test et il m'expliquera tout sur l'ADN dans deux semaines.

-Deux semaines! Mais...

-Ça va être long, tout va être long, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. On va sûrement avoir un nouveau rendez-vous avec le juge qui va mener l'enquête, il y aura sûrement une confrontation pour que tu fasses des aveux.

-Le docteur Blood, hein? La célébrité mène à tout.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Que ton nom t'ouvre des portes.

-Tant mieux pour toi, non?

-Ouais, sûrement. Elle va me quitter, tu sais.

-Pardon?

-Allie. Elle ne restera pas jusqu'au bout de tout ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas fiancé?

-Non, ça allait se faire. C'est un top model, une actrice. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mon nom que j'avais réussi à redorer un peu.

Hermione hésita, devait-elle dire quelque chose? Il aurait été un client lambda, elle l'aurait sûrement réconforté mais c'était Malefoy.

-Je vais aller voir Lola, finit-il par dire. Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau.

Hermione hocha la tête et entra à son bureau pour travailler sur ses autres affaires. Avant de rentrer, elle se décida à passer voir Ginny. Elle la trouva en train de lire un de ses bouquins pour son concours.

-Hey Hermione, comment ça va?

-Mal. Et toi ?

-Aouch. L'affaire Malefoy?

-Oui.

-Tu, tu crois pas que tu as fait une erreur?

-Non, bizarrement même si tout me dit que c'en est une, au fond de moi, je sais que non, c'est bizarre.

-Ouais parce que moi, je crois Malefoy tout à fait capable d'une chose pareille comme la majorité du monde sorcier. Pourquoi toi tu n'y crois pas? Il a toujours été méchant et violent.

-Et lâche.

-Quoi ?

-Et lâche, il court devant le danger, il s'enfuit. Et violent ? Je ne crois pas, je l'ai frappé en troisième année et tout ce qu'il a su faire, c'est partir en courant et en pleurnichant. Je, je ne sais pas... je sais au fond de moi...

-J'espère pour toi, sinon ta carrière va en prendre un coup, ta carrière, ta réputation.

-Je sais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui était le petit ami de Beth?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu Beth aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit pour Théodore Nott.

-Oh, ce, ce n'est pas vu, venu dans la discussion, bafouilla Ginny.

-Tu rougis.

-Oh merde, Hermione!

Hermione se redressa, un peu surprise du ton de Ginny qui paraissait soudain désespérée. Celle-ci se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand on s'est rencontré... il y a eu un truc.

-Un truc?

-Ça a fait tilt.

-Tilt?

-Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis! Rugit la rouquine.

-Alors sois plus claire.

-Une attirance, un trouble... je me suis sentie toute chose, j'ai rougi, j'ai bafouillé... je ne l'avais même pas reconnu de prime abord! Je, raaaa ! ça fait des lustres qu'un mec m'a pas plu et comme ça, je ne m'en rappelle même pas et il faut qu'il soit lui, qu'il soit avec Beth. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Et bien, tu l'as revu après ça ?

-Non, j'ai décliné une invitation.

-Gin'... tu as toujours été super proche de Beth.

-Je sais ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je me sens...

-Écoute, tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois, ça se trouve, c'était juste un coup de chaud, ou parce que tu te sentais seule alors que pas mal de tes copines sont en couple. Invite les, invite une ou deux autres copines célibataires, c'était peut être juste dans ta tête.

-Oui, peut-être. Oui, tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci. Et sinon avec Medhi, comment ça va?

-Ça va. C'est tendu, il ne comprend pas...

-Personne ne comprend, Hermione.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, énervée. Ginny le vit bien et elle sourit en s'asseyant.

-Écoute, je te soutiens à 100% et Ron et Harry sont bien obligés. Mais non, on ne comprend pas. Et Medhi, c'est pire, il est sensé te comprendre bien plus que nous et...

-Je sais, si on décidait qu'on arrêtait d'en parler ? Je n'aime pas parler de mes affaires en cours.

-Tu as raison. Tu manges avec moi ?

-Si tu veux.

-Cool. Au fait, Angelina est de nouveau enceinte!

-Waouh, cool. Pourtant, Fred a quoi un an et demi ?

-Deux ans et demi.

-Que le temps passe vite. Il va être content d'avoir un petit avec lequel joué. Tu crois qu'Angie veut rattraper Fleur? S'amusa Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, mais avoue qu'ils sont mignons. Victoire va d'ailleurs venir passer le week-end avec moi, moment tante / nièce. Et je suis sa meilleure tata, avouons-le. Comment vont tes parents?

Hermione répondit et la discussion alla bon train entre les deux amies, avec la règle annoncée retenue : ne pas parler de l'affaire Malefoy. Hermione n'eut pas autant de chance en rentrant chez elle. Medhi venait de rentrer du boulot et il semblait excédé.

-Il t'a donné les résultats ? Soupira Hermione.

-Oui. Tu t'enfonces Hermione.

-Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne pas en parler?

-Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu laisserais tomber s'il était coupable.

-Et je crois toujours en son innocence et s'il te plaît, arrêtons d'en parler, d'accord? Ça va gâcher notre couple.

-Ça le gâche déjà, cracha Medhi.

-Bien, s'énerva Hermione, rentre chez toi alors, j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute pour ça, si tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter, vas-t-en!

Furieuse, Hermione alla dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte avant d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre. A sa sortie, Medhi était parti. Elle s'affala sur son lit, un peu dépitée. Première dispute et il partait déjà.

.

Pansy ruminait. Si ça continuait, elle allait lui lancer un sort quelconque pour la faire taire.

-Daphné! Je ne suis PAS prête ! Ça fait seulement deux mois que je suis... ce que je suis, laisse-moi le temps.

-Je me demandais juste quand tu allais lui dire!

-Un jour. Quand je l'aurais décidé, c'est clair ? Et ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé! Alors, pitié, ARRÊTE de m'en parler!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bon, sinon, tu as vu Drago?

-Oui, je suis allée le voir en quittant le travail. Il est dans un sale état. Et maintenant que Lola est retournée à Poudlard..

-Tu crois que Granger va gagner?

-Apparemment, elle y met du sien.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

-L'instinct d'avocat, je peux comprendre et je l'en remercie, même si je ne lui dirais jamais, bien sûr! Mais je m'inquiète... pour Drago, il n'avait pas le moral.

-Comment l'avoir! En plus, toutes les preuves sont contre lui. J'ai foi en lui mais tu crois pas que...

-Daphné ! Comment oses-tu douter!

-Je sais, mais les résultats sont positifs, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse truquer ça!

-On peut TOUT truquer, Daphné, Drago n'aurait jamais fait ça, ok ? Jamais! Il va y avoir la contre-expertise et on trouvera quelque chose! J'en suis sûre.

-Je veux le croire mais tu connais Drago quand il perd son sang-froid.

-Oui, tu vois, elle l'aurait accusé de l'avoir frappé, je l'aurais cru mais violer... c'est aller super loin Daphné.

-Je sais. Mais tout le monde a sa part d'ombre.

-Le pire, c'est qu'il t'en voudrait même pas tellement il est déprimé. Faut pas le laisser s'enfermer, tu le connais.

-Oui. Je, ne lui dis pas, je ne veux pas douter de lui.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Allez, fais-moi à manger!

Daphné se leva en grognant pour la forme mais le fit avec plaisir. Pansy n'était pas une grande cuisinière et elle aimait ça. De plus, ça lui permettait de pouvoir réfléchir. Dans l'absolu, non, elle ne pensait pas que Drago pouvait violer une femme. Mais en pratique, elle n'en savait rien. Les gens se transformaient parfois en monstre quand ils étaient sous influence, saoul ou encore énervés.

.

Lola serra les dents et continua de marcher dans les couloirs. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, les ragots allaient bon train. Pire, les insinuations. Elle n'était pas sûre de résister bien longtemps. Ils étaient tous des abrutis qui croyaient tout ce que les journalistes écrivaient! C'était rageant, frustrant! Drago n'avait PAS violé cette fille. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'accuser elle ? Les adolescents étaient vraiment des crétins!

-Alors Malefoy, t'es pas encore au tribunal ?

-Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas, lui souffla sa meilleure amie Alex, ce qui était devenu son mantra depuis la rentrée.

-Tu vas pas encore lui trouver une excuse à ton cher cousin ? Cracha un autre, bande de violeur!

Lola se retourna et sortit sa baguette, pas apeurée pour un sou devant ce sixième année.

-Retire ça tout de suite!

-Dans tes rêves, ma jolie.

-Drago n'est PAS un violeur.

-C'en est un, comme toute ta famille.

Un sort passa à un cheveu de son oreille. Il leva les yeux vers Lola, des yeux noirs de colère. Il allait répliquer quand quelqu'un se posta entre eux.

-Et Maxwell, t'as pas autre chose à faire que d'emmerder tout le monde?

Le dénommé Maxwell se renfrogna en voyant l'insigne "Préfet".

-Tu te trompes de cible, Davis, c'est cette petite conne qui m'a attaqué!

-Dégage avant que je ne t'enlève des points.

Maxwell hésita mais finit par partir, il avait déjà deux heures de colle, il n'allait pas en ajouter à cause d'elle. Lola soupira imperceptiblement en le voyant partir et se tourne vers celui qui l'en avait dépêtré. Will Davis, bien sûr, un préfet serdaigle.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je sais que t'as la pression, ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser la magie à l'encontre des autres, Malefoy.

Lola ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer ses yeux noirs plutôt sympathiques qui démentaient ce qu'il était en train de dire d'une voix plutôt sèche. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose d'elle mais il connaissait mal les Serpentard si elle le remerciait une nouvelle fois.

-Ouais, c'est ça, grommela-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Waouh, il est trop canon ce mec! Chantonna Lynn, qui venait de les rejoindre, et il t'a sauvée.

Lola leva les yeux au ciel. Sauvé, mon œil ! Il avait sauvé ce connard de Maxwell plutôt ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, elle.

-Ça va ? Lui souffla Alex.

-Mmm.

-C'était sympa de sa part de ne pas t'enlever de points.

-Je m'en fiche!

Lola passa la fin de journée à ruminer. Elle détestait être redevable à quelqu'un et elle détestait les Serdaigle, presque pire que les Gryffondor ! Elle prit avec plaisir son repas. Au moins, dans sa maison, personne ne l'embêtait.

-Il te regarde! Lui souffla Lynn qui était à ses côtés.

-Hein?

Lola leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de Will Davis. Elle fronça les sourcils et il détourna le regard en souriant. C'était quoi son problème?

-Tu lui plais, je suis jalouse!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Arrête d'être si agressive, s'énerva Lynn, on n'y est pour rien, nous, dans tes problèmes!

Lola ne dit rien mais s'efforça d'être plus gentille envers ses amies. Elle se savait un peu à cran et elle était facilement agressive dans ces cas-là.

Amusé, Will regarda Lola Malefoy partir avec sa clique de copines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Liv à ses côtés.

-Rien.

-Tu parles.

Will haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son dessert maintenant qu'elle avait disparu de la grande salle. Il ne l'avait jamais trop remarquée jusque là et pourtant, elle était vraiment jolie avec ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blonds. Évidemment, sa maison et son nom n'étaient pas en sa faveur mais sa cousine lui avait demandé de faire attention à elle, aussi, avait-il bien l'intention de le faire.

.

Hermione travaillait sur un dossier quand elle entendit des cris. Elle se levait quand une furie rentra dans son bureau, Millie sur ses talons.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, ferme la porte s'il te plaît.

-Vous savez qui je suis ! Lança la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Oui.

-Je vous ai vu au tribunal, cracha l'autre, comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Le défendre après ce qu'il m'a fait? Je vous pensais une féministe, vous êtes une héroïne de guerre et vous osez défendre un VIOLEUR ? Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait, cria-t-elle en lançant des photos, et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien! De sa faute! Et vous le défendez, honte à vous Miss Granger, honte à vous, au nom de toutes les femmes.

Karen Braxton repartit en claquant des portes, laissant une Hermione secouée. Millie entra discrètement.

-Ça va?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je...

-Pourquoi tu le défends Hermione?

-Parce que, parce que tout le monde a le droit d'être défendu, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Millie repartit aussi doucement qu'elle était venue, laissant à Hermione en profonde réflexion. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à la victime. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas la juger ou se laisser attrister. Pourtant, elle avait bien réussi à la toucher. C'est sûr qu'elle avait tout d'une victime. Elle l'était. Comment expliquer l'innocence de Malefoy ? L'avait-il fait, finalement? Pourtant, il était sûr que les résultats seraient négatifs. Il était tombé des nues quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient positifs. S'il se savait coupable, il n'aurait pas pu avoir ce genre de réaction. A part s'il était fort bon comédien.

Elle resta tardivement au bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle où l'attendait un petit ami boudeur. Après qu'il soit parti, il était revenu et fait comme si de rien n'était. Hermione avait laissé faire mais quelque chose avait changé. Cette affaire leur gâchait leur couple. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ?

.

Ginny avait écouté Hermione et maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Théo et Beth venaient d'arriver et elle voulait déjà les voir partir. Heureusement, elle avait invité Emma et Louise, deux amies célibataires et bavardes, elles comblaient les blancs. Dès qu'IL était arrivé, que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le même trouble l'avait saisi. Et pour une sombre raison, elle aurait parié qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais pourquoi ! Avec chance, elle savait avoir un visage de façade et faisant semblant d'écouter ce que les filles disaient.

-Et tu fais quoi déjà ? Demanda Louise à Théo - il avait bien insisté pour qu'on l'appelle ainsi et non Théodore.

-Je travaille au Ministère, au bureau de la coopération magique. J'y travaillais aux Etats-Unis et j'ai pu obtenir un poste, quelqu'un qui partait.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ginny va passer un concours pour y entrer.

Pouvait-elle avoir encore plus la poisse ? Gémit intérieurement Ginny. Théo se tourna vers elle avec son sourire irrésistible qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher.

-Ah oui, quel poste?

-Agent de liaison avec un pays, il y a trois postes de libres.

-D'accord.

-Et toi alors?

-Et bien, je suis responsable des agents de liaisons en Amérique du Nord.

-Pose lui des questions, proposa Beth, elle peut, hein?

-Bien sûr.

-Je, ça va, je connais déjà un peu vu que je travaille aux Sports.

-Ah oui, tu fais quoi ?

-Je m'occupe des associations sportives.

-Elle a voulu faire carrière mais elle s'est blessée à la jambe, expliqua Beth, je me rappelle encore ta chute, c'était impressionnant!

Ginny grimaça un sourire. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette époque où elle se pressentait grande joueuse de quidditch.

-J'ai travaillé au Sport aussi aux Etats-Unis, j'aimais bien mais c'est un peu restreint.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, c'est pour ça que je veux... je veux autre chose. Et les Etats-Unis, c'est comment?

Heureusement, Théo embraya et Emma le bombarda de questions, elle avait toujours voulu voyagé, surtout en Amérique et Théo se prêta au jeu. Ça lui évitait de penser à la jolie rousse qui lui faisait face. Il avait tenté d'échapper à ce dîner "entre filles" mais Beth avait insisté et il ne pouvait lui résister. Et peut-être était-il maso mais il avait eu envie de la revoir. Les discussions s'enchaînèrent et Théo se tendit quand le sujet Malefoy revint sur la table, heureusement elles parlèrent plus d'Hermione Granger qui voulait le défendre

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut faire ça, lâcha Louise.

-Ils doivent lui proposer des millions pour ça !

-Oui, d'accord mais quand même, on parle d'Hermione Granger... je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Elle t'en a parlé, Ginny ?

-Très légèrement. On préfère pas, c'est difficile à comprendre et tout le monde est un peu contre elle.

-J'imagine. Medhi doit être furieux.

-Ouais, et Ron !

-Pas toi ? Demanda soudain Théo.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé, pour qu'elle le regarde ? Parce qu'il avait envie de savoir quelle amie elle était ?

-Moi, je, je la soutiens comme je peux.

-Je sais pas si je pourrais ! C'est un ... mangemort, un Malefoy.

-Elle le croit innocent. Et elle a toujours eu bon cœur. Et bien sûr, l'argent est un plus.

-Hermione, vénale.

-Elle a son cabinet maintenant, défendit Emma, et tout le monde a le droit à être défendu. Mais, innocent ? Les journaux parlent de preuves accablantes!

-J'en sais rien, on change de sujet ?

-Oui et si Hermione le croit innocent, il y a des chances que oui, conclut Beth.

Ginny lâcha un peu la conversation pour penser à Hermione et son affaire. Mais son regard croisa celui de Théo et elle se leva pour finir de préparer le dîner, plus frustrée et furieuse que jamais. Hermione allait l'entendre!

.

.

**Voili voilou ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione pour les résultats ? Et puis de Drago surtout! Lola à Poudlard et un nouveau personnage, comment vous le trouvez?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? il fait beauuuuuuuuu, j'aime quand il fait beau et je suis en mini vacances ; ça me donne envie d'aller lire au soleil mais bon il fait pas encore assez chaud… quoique avec un bon pull… et puis je suis en train de lire HP de nouveau, pour ma Xème fois. J'ai lu le 3 et 4 en une petite semaine et je vais aller m'attaquer au 5 ! hihi ! **

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Héhé, j'espèer que tu aimes Wil & Lola. Pour la cousine, pas d'idées ? C'est pas si difficile je pense ! Il faut aussi comprendre Medhi, Hermione qui défend les gens faibles se met à défendre un violeur ancien mangemort o_O hihi **

**MelleX : merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'ils continueront de te plaire ! C'est sûr que tout ne va pas être facile pour eux ! A+**

**Scpotter : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, les gens sont méchants que veux-tu ! Pas de soucis pour autres fics, je suis contente que tu les aimes, après c'est pas une obligation hihi ; je sais qu'il y en a qui ont eu plus de mal avec 4 vies pour… j'espère que ce ne sera pas ton cas ;)**

**Chapitre 5**

Mal à l'aise, Hermione entra dans le salon des Malefoy, faisant face aux amis les plus proches de Drago pour leur parler. Blaise, Pansy et Daphné.

-Pourquoi on est là ? S'impatienta Pansy en tapant du pied.

-Pour vous prévenir, je veux avoir un entretien avec chacun d'entre vous et...

Drago soupira et Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle lui avait fait part de ses intentions et il avait trouvé ça stupide. Une longue dispute s'en était suivi et elle lui avait rappelé ses conditions : "qu'il lui obéisse quoique ça lui coûte".

-Et, reprit-elle, dans un entretien privé pour voir lesquels seront les plus aptes au tribunal pour défndre Drago.

-On peut tous le faire, non ? S'étonna Pansy.

-C'est ce que je veux voir. On en parlera en privé. Je vous donnerais des dates et vous me direz laquelle vous convient le mieux. Si vous avez des indisponibilités, autant me le dire de suite. Et... mon assistante ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon. Et pensez aux petites amies de Drago, ou aux tiennes, Blaise, pour qu'elles disent du bien de lui. Et... Ah Millie !

Millicent venait en effet d'arriver par cheminée, mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir ses anciens camarades et ça l'inquiétait. Les filles en restèrent bouche bée. Drago ne lui jeta qu'un œil condescendant.

-Millicent, commença Daphné.

-C'est toi l'assistante de Granger? Demanda Pansy et on sentait bien que ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Oui, intervint Hermione d'une voix froide, et ?

-Non, c'est bien, reprit Daphné, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vu... la fin de la guerre, qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ?

-J'ai voyagé, répondit Millie, timide, et depuis que je suis rentrée, je travaille avec Hermione. Tiens, les documents et M. Stevens a appelé, c'est urgent, tu le connais. Et n'oublie pas demain à la première heure, ton rendez-vous avec... qui tu sais.

-Oui, merci, tu peux y aller.

Millicent salua tout le monde et reparti.

-Et ben, lança Pansy.

-Elle est devenue vraiment jolie, intervint Blaise.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit congés à son tour. Elle transplana à son bureau le temps d'appeler son client avant de rentrer chez elle, épuisée. Mehdi était là et il avait fait l'affront d'inviter Ben. Elle le salua le plus naturellement du monde, encore secouée par la venue de Karen Braxton à son bureau.

-Tu dînes avec nous ?

-Si ça te va.

-Bien sûr.

-Je sais que Karen est passée à ton bureau et je veux que tu saches que...

-Stop, je refuse qu'on parle de notre affaire dans une autre strate que professionnelle, ok ?

-Comme tu veux. Mais...

-Non, s'il te plaît.

-Juste que... Hermione, je ne comprends pas... juste pour quelques gallions, tu remets en question ta carrière?

Hermione soupira, elle en avait marre qu'on lui jette ça à la figure. On la voyait vénale maintenant même si, bien sûr, l'argent avait pris une part importante dans sa décision, ce n'était pas seulement pour ça et elle croyait, malgré tout, à l'innocence de Malefoy. Elle lança un regard à Mehdi avec l'espoir qu'il l'aide mais il n'en fit rien. Aussi, préféra-t-elle ne pas répondre. La soirée fut tendue et Hermione se demanda pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Ben parti, Hermione partie dans sa chambre.

-Tu boudes?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-J'en avais pas l'habitude.

-Je me serais préparée, tout le monde était tendu, c'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est cette affaire qui est n'importe quoi !

-Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre? Soupira Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

-Après sa visite, tu ne la crois toujours pas?

-Si, mais étonnamment, je crois également Malefoy innocent.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus! Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, d'accord? S'il te plaît.

-Je sais pas, Hermione, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître.

-Mais si, c'est toujours moi !

-Tu défends les elfes de maison, les gens faibles... et là... il est coupable, les résultats le prouvent, tout est contre lui.

-Justement! Tout ne peut pas être contre lui, tu comprends? Et si c'est le cas, il a quand même le droit à un avocat.

-Mais pas toi, pas s'il est coupable.

-Mais il ne l'est pas!

-Tu n'en sais rien!

-Toi non plus !

-Moi si, j'ai vu Brenda, je l'ai vu pleurer.

-Moi aussi. C'est toi qui as organisé ça ? Reprit-elle après une seconde.

-Non.

-Oh si, je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça me semble évident, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça!

-Et alors ? Moi je connais ce genre d'affaires, pas toi!

-Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas de toi ce soir, c'était bas ce que tu as fait, très bas!

.

Se tenant la tête dans les mains, Hermione regardait sans la voir la lettre posée devant elle. Bien sûr, elle s'en doutait mais elle avait néanmoins espéré que ce soit différent. Plus facile. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle ? On frappa à sa porte et Millie entra, l'air désolé.

-Ça va?

Hermione se redressa et croisa le regard de son assistante. D'un geste, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir devant elle :

-Tu le connaissais, toi. A Poudlard. Tu en penses quoi de toute cette histoire?

-Je suis partagée.

-Dis-moi.

-A Poudlard... il était... le Prince, toutes les filles en pinçaient pour lui. Moi c'était un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration. Il était méchant et dur... et charmeur et... c'est compliqué... il était tellement différent quand il était dans la salle commune qu'à l'extérieur.

-C'est à dire?

-Il a plusieurs facettes. Dans la salle commune, il était le prince. Littéralement. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il disait, il était sûr de lui, il ne montrait rien de ses émotions, vraiment rien. Peut-être à ses amis mais pas devant tout le monde... avec les jeunes, il pouvait être à la fois protecteur et presque cruel et... avec les autres, des autres maisons, tu sais bien comment il était... à la fois cruel et lâche dès qu'une vraie complication venait à lui.

-Tu penses qu'il l'a fait?

-Je ne sais pas, il a pu changer. Et peut-être ai-je une fausse idée de lui ? Il a la cruauté nécessaire...

-Je, je pensais pas que tu avais cet avis sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de lui ? Demanda Millie, surprise.

-C'est assez dur.

-Tu ne le voyais pas si cruel?

-Si, il l'a été. Je ne sais pas.

-Les résultats sont positifs?

-Oui.

-Toutes les preuves sont contre lui, je ne comprends pas ton entêtement à penser qu'il est innocent. Peut-être serait-ce mieux qu'il plaide coupable, non ?

-Merci Millie, je vais aller le voir.

Millie comprit qu'elle la congédiait et se leva. Hermione attendit quelques instants, un peu surprise des pensées de Millie. Elle réfléchit alors à ses motivations. Bien sûr il y avait l'argent et puis Lola... et ce petit quelque chose qui lui disait que non, c'était impossible qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Elle hésita à aller le voir, tout compte fait. Ne devrait-elle pas attendre d'avoir vu le docteur pour qu'il lui explique tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'ADN? Mais Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se leva donc, prévint Millie qu'elle partait et prit le réseau de cheminée pour aller le voir. Elle le trouva dans son bureau et elle se demanda ce qu'il y faisait vraiment. La maison semblait déserte, aucun bruit ne filtrait. Elle toqua et entra. Elle vit son visage se fermer avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit. Cette scène avait un air de déjà vu important.

-Ils sont revenus positifs, déclara Hermione en s'asseyant. On a rendez-vous avec la juge la semaine prochaine. Après, on connaîtra les grandes dates de l'enquête et du procès.

Drago ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Tout était contre lui, tout! Il avait échappé à la prison à ses 17 ans grâce à Potter. Et il était coupable à l'époque. Coupable de s'être laissé avoir par Voldemort, endoctriné par ses parents. Là, il était innocent et il allait quand même le payer. Le karma? Et il ne savait pas quoi dire à Granger qui attendait une réaction. Une autre qu'elle aurait montré de la colère et de l'agacement mais elle, elle attendait juste, patiente.

Pansy arriva à ce moment-là et elle s'assit en face de lui, un peu surprise de leur silence.

-Mauvaise nouvelle?

-Les résultats sont positifs, répondit Hermione, voyant bien que Drago était complètement bloqué.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec un docteur spécialisé dans l'ADN dans la semaine. En fait, deux. L'un sorcier, l'un moldu. Je veux voir les différences.

-Et après?

-Après, on se laisse porter par l'enquête en attendant de trouver une explication.

-Tu peux nous laisser une seconde s'il te plaît?

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. Pansy contourna le bureau et s'assit dessus pour croiser le regard défait de Drago.

-Tu te rappelles de ce jour, après la guerre, les procès et tout ça quand je suis venue te voir? _Drago hocha la tête_. Et bien tu as ce même air aujourd'hui. Je déteste ça. Ne te renferme pas Drago, tu dois nous parler, nous dire ce que tu ressens ou je sais pas moi, parles ! Investis-toi dans l'enquête. On est là pour toi, ok ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Et si Granger finit par partir,

-Elle ne partira pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Va savoir pourquoi, elle te pense innocent et elle se battra jusqu'au bout.

-Sauf si elle finit par changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-Parce que toutes les preuves sont contre moi ?

-Tu as lu les journaux.

-Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle était allée la voir.

-Elle est avocate, elle peut gérer ça. Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, Drago. Tu as mis ta liberté entre ses mains et c'est déjà énorme, mets aussi ta confiance, parle-lui, explique-lui des trucs que tu ne peux pas nous raconter peut-être. Ça te gêne parce qu'elle est... ce qu'elle est ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Force toi, Drago. Il en va de ta liberté. Si tu sens qu'elle doute, rassure-la, dis-lui que tu es innocent et qu'elle a raison de vouloir se battre pour toi, ok ? Et arrête avec ce regard désespéré. Bon je passais te faire un coucou, je vais au travail.

-Merci, ça va toi ?

-Oui, oui. Bye.

Pansy redescendit du bureau, elle ne voulait pas parler de "ça". Elle croisa Hermione et s'arrêta :

-Il est cassé, tu sais. Et il est innocent. Prends soin de lui.

Hermione la regarda filer, un peu étonnée et entra de nouveau dans le bureau.

-Tu fais quoi de tes journées, Malefoy?

-Quoi ?

-Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris? Tu travailles ou tu broies du noir?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je suis sérieuse, Malefoy. Te laisser aller comme ça, ça ne sert à rien.

-Ah non ? Et être accusé de viol, c'est quoi ?

-Je sais que je ne comprends pas ce que tu traverses mais…

-Pansy m'a dit d'avoir confiance en toi.

-Il le faut oui.

-Ça doit marcher pour tout.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire que tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle est venue te voir.

-Ah.

Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Malefoy.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était utile.

-Ah non, lâcha-t-il, sarcastique. Elle ne t'a pas convaincue ?

-Elle a été convaincante, admit Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi t'es encore là?

Hermione se leva, nerveuse, et se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard attentif de Malefoy. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Tu sais, pendant la guerre, il y a eu des moments... des moments où je ne croyais plus en rien, une ou deux fois, j'ai été à la limite d'abandonner. Et d'autres fois, je savais qu'il fallait continuer dans telle ou telle voie. Comment? Je ne sais pas, appelle ça de l'instinct, un pressentiment. C'est comme si quelqu'un me soufflait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui est faux ou vrai. Et bien là, c'est pareil. Ok sa venue m'a un peu perturbée, je la sens vraiment sincère. C'est ça le hic, je pense qu'elle est sincère et je pense que tu l'es aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs personne ne sait pourquoi je fais ça. Mais cette petite voix, il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue et elle me dit de te défendre parce qu'il y a une raison que je dois découvrir derrière tout ça. Et le jour où cette petite voix s'arrêtera, ou que tu me dises que tu es coupable ou que tu ne veux plus que je te défende, j'arrêterais et crois-moi je te le dirais franco. Jusque-là, tu dois me faire confiance.

-D'accord, répondit Drago après un long silence. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout par rapport à cette affaire. Pas de cachotteries. Même si c'est pas plaisant, surtout si c'est pas plaisant.

-D'accord.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je te défendais... vu qui j'étais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien, je l'ai laissé hurlé et elle est partie.

-Comment c'est possible... quelle est l'explication?

-J'en sais rien. T'a-t-elle confondu ? Mais comment ? Le son d'une voix, une odeur... ton visage. J'en saurais plus après avoir vu les médecins sur l'ADN.

-Les...

-Médicomages, reprit Hermione.

Hermione partie, Drago alla à la recherche d'Allie dans la maison. Elle était en train de se pomponner avant de partir. Elle lui sourit quand elle le vit et vint vers lui :

-Ah mon chéri, j'allais partir justement, j'ai cru entendre du bruit.

-Pansy et Granger sont passées.

-Ah.

-Les nouveaux résultats sont revenus.

-Ah, c'est une bonne chose, ils ont fait une erreur?

-Ils sont positifs.

-Mais. Drago. Comment est-ce possible? Tu, tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas?

Drago laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Même sa petite amie le croyait coupable maintenant.

-Non, non je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Alors tu m'expliques comment on a trouvé ton ADN sur elle? Je, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Drago, ma carrière! La femme d'un violeur, je ne peux pas...

-Je ne l'ai pas violée !

-D'accord mais tout le monde le croit! Je, je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause, je, je ne suis pas capable de...

-Peu importe, Allie. Fais tes valises.

-Ne, ne le prends pas comme ça, Drago. Essaie de comprendre, s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Tu crois que je m'attendais à autre chose de toi, lâcha-t-il méchamment. Je savais que tu allais partir et ce ne sera pas une pause, c'est définitif. Je ne reste pas avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas foi en moi.

-J'ai foi en toi.

-Faux. Va dire à tout le monde que tu as rompu. Au revoir.

Drago sortit de la chambre et redescendit à son bureau où il s'enferma. Pour faire quoi ? Granger avait raison. Il ne faisait que broyer du noir mais que faire d'autre quand sa vie tombait en ruine?

.

Lola repoussa une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et les plissa pour mieux voir. Elle adorait le quidditch mais pas quand il pleuvait! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'école autorisait les matchs sous la pluie! D'accord, ils étaient des sorciers. N'empêche, ils étaient tout mouillés et c'était très désagréable! Elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle entendit un sifflement et reprit sa course. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard et avec ses deux copines poursuiveuses, elles avaient décidé d'un signe pour se retrouver en cas de non visibilité. Elle attrapa le souaffle et fonça vers les buts. Elle était près des buts, elle allait devoir ruser pour réussir son lancer. Ne pas penser que devant elle, se trouvait Will Davis, gardien de but des Serdaigle contre lesquels ils jouaient. Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas remarqué depuis cinq ans qu'elle fréquentait Poudlard et depuis quelques semaines, il semblait être partout où elle était : à la Bibliothèque, en train de se promener autour du lac, dans les serres pour réviser, elle le croisait sans cesse. C'était plus qu'énervant! Se reprenant, elle se mit en position pour lancer le souaffle quand quelque chose cogna son balai. Elle entendit un craquement et elle se sentit tomber. Elle poussa un cri, tentant de se raccrocher mais son balai semblait se désagréger sous ses doigts. Mais soudain, elle se sentit rattrapée et poser en douceur sur le sol. Will Davis. Elle allait finir par le tuer s'il continuait à vouloir la sauver. Elle se dégagea brusquement et faillit trébucher. Déjà, Mme Fourche, le professeur de balai était là et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

-Ça va Miss Malefoy ?

-Oui, grogna-t-elle alors que Will ramassait quelque chose par terre, un parchemin.

Après l'avoir lu, il voulut le ranger mais elle le lui arracha : _"C'est ça qu'on fait à la famille d'un violeur"_. Une rage qu'elle avait rarement ressentie gonfla en elle. Mme Fourche lui prit le papier des mains et jura. Lola n'avait pas quitté Will des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

Il ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers Mme Fourche pour lui conseiller de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, il partit rapidement sans la regarder pour rejoindre ses buts. Le match avait continué et il devait reprendre son poste. Sans elle. Elle n'avait plus de balai. De rage, elle repoussa Mme Fourche qui voulait l'accompagner et alla à l'infirmerie. Elle fut rejointe par Lynn qui ne faisait pas de quidditch. Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, folle de rage.

-Et Will qui t'a encoooore sauvée !

-Tu vas pas t'y remettre ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Avoue que c'est super mignon! Il aurait pu te laisser tomber, tu n'aurais pas eu SI mal que ça. Un ou deux os cassés facilement réparables. Mais lui il t'a sauvée ! Il a encaissé deux buts en attendant. Et il voulait pas que tu lises le mot.

-STOP, tu deviens sentimentale et je déteste ça.

Lola entra dans l'infirmerie et se laissa examiner. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour ruminer à loisir en attendant Alex à qui elle pourrait vraiment parler.

Will avait reprit son poste sous la huée des spectateurs. Une colère sourde grondait en lui et il trouvait ça absurde. Il s'en foutait de Malefoy, que ce soit Lola ou son cousin. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ? Juste qu'en la voyant tomber, il avait écouté son instinct, il avait eu peur pour elle et l'avait sauvée. Ensuite, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer de ses beaux yeux clairs, d'une couleur qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, putain ? Lui cria son capitaine, poursuiveur de l'équipe.

Il ne répondit pas et lui fit un geste pour qu'il retourne à sa place. Bien sûr qu'il avait été con. Lola était une très bonne poursuiveuse, elle mettait souvent des buts et qu'elle tombe aurait été un désavantage pour Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était tombée par accident. Quelqu'un lui avait lancé quelque chose à cause de son cousin et ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

A la fin du match - qu'ils gagnèrent de peu, Will entra dans les vestiaires. Certains de ses camarades lui crièrent dessus pour ce qu'il avait fait : sauvé Lola et encaisser des buts

-Roo ça va, intervint Liv, on a gagné quand même alors lâchez-le.

Will lui fit un pauvre sourire et, sans répondre, il s'en alla sans prendre sa douche. Il irait dans la salle de bain des préfets pour réfléchir et maudire sa cousine, une fois de plus.

.

Lola était toujours allongée sur son lit quand Alex entra.

-Hello ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lola lui raconta rapidement sa chute, le mot et bien sûr, Will.

-Waouh… je l'aime de mieux en mieux ce Serdaigle.

Lola la fusilla du regard avant de se rallonger.

-Ça va ?

-Génial, on m'a carrément attaquée !

-Les gens sont bêtes, tu sais.

-Drago ne l'a pas fait !

-Je sais.

-Et ça m'énerve que tout le monde le croie, que tout le monde m'en veut, ils ne le connaissent pas et…

-Stop, je sais tout ça. Que veux-tu ? Ils lisent les journaux, croient les rumeurs. L'important, c'est…

-Tu me dis Will, je te tue ! Lynn m'a bassiné avec ça.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de toi ? Et il fait ça que depuis cette affaire. Ça me donne envie d'enquêter tout ça.

-Alex…

-Quoi ?

-Et s'il est emprisonné ?

Alex se redressa un peu, étonnée de la détresse de son amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et, Serpentard et méfiantes toutes les deux, elles avaient mis du temps à pleinement se faire confiance. Lola ne montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments et la voir si triste la peinait.

-Il a Hermione Granger, non ?

-Elle a déjà perdu, sûrement.

-Oui mais tu m'as dit qu'elle avait vraiment confiance en Drago.

-Pff. Je sais tout ça, n'empêche… j'ai peur, il… il est comme mon frère.

-Je sais, Lola et je suis sûre que ça se finira bien même si ça va être difficile.

Lola allait ajouter quelque chose mais les autres filles entrèrent dans le dortoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et elles partirent pour dîner.

.

Dans une autre chambre, Will venait de déposer son balai sur son lit quand Ian et Liv, ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais sauvé Malefoy, fit Ian. Tu m'expliques ?

-Elle tombait.

-Et depuis quand on se préoccupe de qui tombe au quidditch ?

-Tu vas pas faire comme les autres ? Soupira Will. Et puis… ils l'ont fait parce que… à cause de l'affaire de son cousin, elle aurait pu…

-Elle te plaît ?

-Non, non c'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Will se retourna enfin vers ses amis. Liv mangeait une sucette et semblait ne pas écouter, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui n'était pas étonnant tellement elle devinait tout. Il en eut la confirmation quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel et croiser son regard.

-Réfléchis deux secondes, intervint-elle, qui défend Malefoy ?

-Oh.

Deux personnes seulement savaient qui était la cousine de Will, et c'était ces deux là.

-Allons manger, soupira Will.

.

Hermione attendait impatiemment son tour pour son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Blood. Elle était arrivée en avance et il était en retard. Elle détestait ça. Ses deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants. La nouvelle que les résultats étaient positifs avait fait le tour de la communauté sorcière et elle s'était de nouveau disputée avec Mehdi à propos de ça. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils puissent être assez matures pour ne pas mettre cette affaire entre eux. Raté.

-Miss Granger ?

Hermione se leva rapidement et entra dans le bureau.

-Merci de me recevoir.

-Je vous en prie. Malheureusement pour vous et votre client, les analyses ADN que nous avons effectué montrent que votre client a eu une relation sexuelle avec Miss Braxton. Elle avait son ADN a plusieurs endroits, sous les ongles… enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin.

-Donc c'est irréfutable.

-Et bien. Sous les ongles, ce n'est pas une évidence que ce soit passé à ce moment. Mais…

-Oui, je vois. Et comment ça se passe avec l'ADN ? Je veux dire, j'ai le même ADN que les membres de ma famille.

-Non, seulement une partie et c'est ce qui prouve que c'est bien votre client. L'ADN est spécifique à l'individu. Même si c'était son frère, il y aurait des différences. Seul un jumeau monozygote…

-Monozygote ?

-De vrais jumeaux. Deux personnes qui viennent du même œuf qui s'est scindé en deux.

-Oh.

-Et puisque ce n'est pas le cas ici… Je suis désolée Miss Granger.

-Je vous en prie.

Hermione quitta le bureau du docteur, un peu dépitée. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus. Aussi, elle alla directement à la bibliothèque sorcière puis à celle, moldue, de Londres, avant de rencontrer le médecin moldu qui ne lui en apprit pas plus. Elle était en pleine lecture quand Mehdi entra. Elle rangea tout rapidement et il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

Surprise, Hermione soupira de soulagement en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-J'ai parlé à mon père, tu sais.

-Ah ?

Le père de Mehdi était également un avocat qui avait beaucoup impressionné Hermione de prime abord.

-Il t'aime beaucoup. Il t'a défendu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il a dit que je devais respecter ton instinct d'avocate et que Malefoy avait le droit d'être défendu, que parfois, tout semblait aller dans un sens et finalement… il a eu ce genre d'affaire une fois. Enfin bref, il m'a fait relativiser et je ne dois pas interférer même si c'est difficile.

-Je sais. Merci.

Mehdi l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? Résultats de nouveau positif, pas mal de Lola… j'attends avec impatience votre avis ! **

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuus **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? On a encore du soleil, que ça fait du bien ! J'arrête de vous embêter, voici le chapitre! **

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! et qd on aime, on ne compte pas hihi ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas ! Ah contente d'avoir réussi à ménager un petit suspens pour la cousine de Will mais là tout le monde ou presque a deviné maintenant** **lol ! Ouais, Allie devait rester plus longtemps mais elle a pas voulu, quelle méchante ! **

**Lou : la réponse sera surement évoquée pour le polynectar hihi**

**Auriane : merci beaucoup !**

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! bizarrement, tout le monde pense que Drago est innoncent hihi ; pour la cousine de Will, ce sera bientôt dit, enfin je pense lol ! A bientôt pour la suite alors ****J**

**Merci à Aude pour la correction!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Anxieux mais le geste assuré de longues années d'expérience, Drago faisait son nœud de cravate. Le silence était pesant. Allie était partie depuis une semaine et elle lui manquait. Sa maison semblait déserte. Était déserte.

-Maître, Miss Granger est là.

-Merci, soupira Drago en se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois, espérant que cette journée se termine au plus vite.

Il allait être interrogé par les juges d'instruction. Granger l'avait bien entraîné et avait exigé de lui qu'il ne perde pas son sang-froid. Comme si c'était facile de ne pas s'emporter quand on était traîné dans la boue ! Il jeta un œil au journal avant de quitter sa chambre. Il faisait encore les gros titres. Allie aussi. Elle était celle, trahie par celui qu'elle aimait. Quelle comédienne ! Il trouva Granger assise sur un canapé en train de feuilleter un dossier. Elle le salua et il ne répondit que par un grognement. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il y avait presque un mois maintenant qu'ils se côtoyaient et elle avait appris à ne pas s'énerver dès qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas quelque chose qu'elle attendait.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis. Ne t'énerve pas. Toute façon, ce n'est qu'avec les trois juges aujourd'hui.

-Tu les connais ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et… c'est pas terrible. Il y a une jeune… une des plus jeunes à ce poste, elle doit avoir 27 ans je crois. Je ne la connais donc pas. Il y a Saddler, il connaît bien Ben.

-Ben ?

-Saint-James. Ils ont bossé ensemble avant que Saddler soit juge. Et Garrison, une vieille intransigeante. Elle ne va pas t'aimer.

-Génial.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, tout le monde te croit coupable. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu t'en tiennes à ta version. Tu ne l'as pas fait et tu veux découvrir qui l'a fait. Surtout, n'accuse pas Braxton, ne t'énerve pas et…

-Je sais, ça fait une semaine que tu me bassines avec ça.

-Je suis ton avocate, je suis payée pour ça.

Drago ronchonna et ils passèrent la cheminée pour aller au ministère. Drago sentit le regard des autres, suspicieux voir carrément haineux. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour plus de six ans en arrière quand il avait échappé à la prison après la bataille finale. Mais il n'était plus le gamin apeuré, il ne baisserait pas le regard cette fois-ci. Ils attendirent moins de cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le bureau des trois juges.

-Maître Granger, M. Malefoy, asseyez-vous.

Tout en s'asseyant, Drago prit le temps d'examiner les juges. Celle qui avait parlé était la plus âgée, Garrison. Il s'en souvenait maintenant ; elle était une grande amie de Dumbledore et exécrait la magie noire. Elle était installée au milieu, signe qu'elle dominait. A sa droite, la jeune fille qui se nommait Bones. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… en rapport avec la guerre. Et Saddler, à la gauche. Il devait avoir 35 ans, sûr de lui, il sourit aimablement à Granger mais il sentit que c'était un sourire bien hypocrite. Il regarda vers elle, elle avait un visage tout à fait professionnel.

-Bien, commença Garrison. M. Malefoy, que vous souvenez-vous du soir du 21 décembre ?

-Je, je travaillais sur un dossier important, le dossier Anderson. J'y travaillais avec Dany et Donald jusqu'à 20h à peu près. Puis ils sont partis. Miss Braxton a rangé les dossiers pendant que je vérifiais le courrier que j'avais reçu pendant la réunion et puis je suis parti pour rentrer chez moi.

-Vous n'avez pas revu Miss Braxton ?

-Non. Elle a pris les dossiers, on s'est dit au revoir et je ne l'ai plus revu.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous resté à votre bureau après le départ de Miss Braxton.

-Peut-être une heure.

-Tout ce temps pour lire un courrier ?

-J'avais deux courriers importants. L'un de mes maîtres de potion me parlait d'un problème donc j'ai voulu vérifier tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans sur le papier et prévoir d'y aller et l'autre sur des chaudrons défectueux. Et j'ai relu une dernière fois le dossier Anderson avant de partir.

-Ce n'est pas Miss Braxton qui fait le courrier ?

-Si, mais je rédige toujours quelque chose au préalable.

-Et vous n'avez rien entendu de suspect ?

-Non. Je, j'écoute toujours la musique quand je suis seul au bureau, je l'avais mis ce soir là.

Drago les vit noter quelque chose et il se sentit mal. Avait-il dit une mauvaise chose ? Il regarda Granger qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.

-Et donc après vous êtes sorti de votre bureau…

-Oui et je suis allé à la cheminée de l'entrée pour aller chez moi.

-Et vous n'avez vu personne ?

-Non.

-Pourtant on vous a vu. […] Oui, les deux témoins qui ont vu passer Miss Braxton cinq minutes avant vous. Ils attendaient quelqu'un et ils l'ont vu passer, bouleversée puis vous, calme.

-Je, je n'ai rien fait.

-On ne vous le demande pas, déclara sèchement Garrison. Vous maintenez que vous n'avez vu personne ?

-Oui, je n'ai remarqué personne en partant.

-Quelles sont vos relations avec Miss Braxton ? Demanda Saddler.

-Des relations professionnelles. Elle est ma secrétaire depuis un an environ.

-Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ?

-Elle était tout à fait qualifiée.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non.

-Elle est particulièrement jolie, souligna Saddler avec un sourire.

-Si vous le dites.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je ne pense pas à ça quand j'engage quelqu'un.

-Mais avouez-vous qu'elle est jolie.

-Juge Saddler, coupa Hermione, quel est l'objectif de cette question ?

-Je veux savoir si M. Malefoy trouve Miss Braxton jolie. Une évidence dans ce genre d'affaire, Maître Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête, énervée, pour que Drago réponde.

-Oui, c'est une jolie femme, admit Drago.

-Est-ce un point que vous prenez en compte lorsque vous engagez quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas quand j'engage quelqu'un mais pour une secrétaire, elle doit être avenante, admit Drago.

-Avenante ?

-Oui, avenante, chaleureuse, elle accueille mes clients, elle doit être…

-Jolie ?

-C'est un plus.

-Et il est parfois difficile de résister, non ? M. Malefoy.

-Je ne comprends pas la question.

-Elle vous a fait des avances ?

-Non.

-C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit pourtant.

-C'était plus des flirts que des avances, c'est comme ça que je les ai senti.

-Et vous y avez répondu ?

-Non.

-Jamais un flirt ? Jamais une gâterie ?

-Jamais, dit Drago d'une voix sèche.

-Calmez-vous, M. Malefoy.

-Je suis calme.

-Mon client était engagé dans une relation jusqu'il y a peu, et il vit mal le fait qu'on peut le croire coupable d'adultère.

-Vous n'avez jamais trompé votre fiancée ?

-Non.

-Un homme tel que vous. M. Malefoy ? Répondez.

-Quelle est la question ? Demanda Drago, sarcastique. Je n'ai jamais trompé ma petite amie ni répondu au flirt de Miss Braxton.

-Et votre petite amie, pourquoi vous a-t-elle quitté ? Demanda Garrison.

-Trop de pression par rapport à cette affaire.

-Ou elle vous croyait coupable, intervint Saddler.

-A vous de le lui demander.

-Garder votre sarcasme, M. Malefoy.

-Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous aurons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même heure pour une confrontation avec Miss Braxton.

Ils se saluèrent tous et Drago suivit Granger dans le couloir, elle marchait vite, signe qu'elle était énervée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur pour l'attendre et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un petit sourire. Il aurait aimé l'interroger, savoir si ça s'était bien passé, de son point de vue, mais elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne le ferait que quand ils seraient seuls, chez lui. Ils entraient dans l'ascenseur quand une voix interpella Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et Drago fit de même.

-Oh bonjour Paris.

Drago vit une grande brune au regard mesquin. Derrière elle, il reconnut l'avocat de Miss Braxton et un autre avocat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il comprit vite que c'était lui, le petit ami d'Hermione.

-Ben, Mehdi.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de ce dernier. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas du genre à être démonstrative.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda ce dernier avec un sourire tendre.

-Oui et vous, que faites-vous là ?

-Une affaire.

-D'accord.

Au son de sa voix, Drago comprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour lui, pour cette scène. Il vit la main de ce « Mehdi » prendre la sienne et elle sourit. Il l'avait rarement vu avec cet air si tendre.

-Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Demanda ladite Paris.

-A merveille, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, ce qui perturba fortement les autres. Et toi, j'ai appris que tu t'occupais de l'affaire Girard ? Pas trop difficile j'espère ?

Drago ne retint pas son sourire. Granger pouvait être une vraie garce quand elle le voulait.

-Je, non, tout se passe bien.

-Tant mieux, je sais que son avocat peut être difficile.

La fille allait répondre quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau. Drago se rembrunit en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

-Oh Hermione.

-Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

A la vue d'Arthur Weasley, Hermione s'était détendue, vraiment heureuse de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien. Bonjour Mehdi.

-Arthur, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

Arthur Weasley repéra Malefoy et l'ignora, et il fit de même. Néanmoins, il écoutait et regardait avec attention.

-Vous serez là dimanche ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Comment va Molly ?

-Bien, elle s'inquiète.

-Dis lui de ne pas le faire, s'amusa Hermione. Ah, c'est notre sortie. Au revoir Arthur.

Elle lança un regard derrière elle pour saluer les autres et sortit de l'ascenseur, suivi par Drago. A peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez lui.

-Alors c'est lui ton petit ami ?

-Et bien oui. Il te plaît j'espère, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

-Moins qu'à sa copine, la grande brune.

Elle le fusilla du regard et s'assit en acceptant la boisson qu'un elfe lui avait apportée. Ils commençaient à connaître ses habitudes.

-Alors ?

-Alors ça aurait pu moins bien se passer. On sait déjà qu'ils sont contre nous mais la jeune n'a rien dit et je l'ai semblé plus encline à te croire. On verra bien. Tu as bien répondu, c'est bien.

-Ils n'ont pas aimé mon sarcasme.

-Qui l'aime ? Mais tu ne t'es pas énervé non plus, tu as tenu ton discours sans incriminer Braxton. On verra la confrontation.

-Comment ça va se passer ?

-Elle sera là, elle redira ce qu'il s'est passé et tu réfuteras ce qu'elle dit. Ça va être difficile, elle va pleurer, s'arrêter… mais il faudra que tu tiennes et que tu t'énerves pas.

-Et ce Saint James, il est bon ?

-Oui. Il l'est.

-Il a l'air con.

-Il l'est aussi.

-Comment je sais que vos relations ne vont pas interférer ?

-Parce qu'elles ne le feront pas. Même si lui risque de s'en servir contre nous. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais me défendre et je te défendrais.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas avec un mec comme ça.

-Ah ?

-En fait, je ne t'imaginais avec personne, admit-il, ironique.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire amer et se redressa quelque peu.

-C'est normal, tu me vois toujours comme la miss je sais tout de Poudlard et maintenant peut-être comme ton avocate, pas comme une femme.

Drago hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas tort. Il la détailla du regard, maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur plutôt cintré. Blaise n'avait peut-être pas tord finalement...

Hermione resta impassible lors de l'examen et quand il revint à son visage, elle haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique. Drago sourit mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent pour l'inonder de questions. Il se massa les tempes et leur raconta l'entretien.

.

Blaise s'assit sous le regard aiguisé d'Hermione Granger. S'il avait cru un jour devoir s'asseoir dans son bureau pour défendre son meilleur ami...

-Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Malefoy?

-Depuis Poudlard.

-Pas avant ?

-On s'était vu une ou deux fois mais nos parents n'étaient pas dans le même cercle.

-Et vous avez toujours été aussi proches?

-Non, après Poudlard surtout. Pendant... et bien il traînait surtout avec Crabbe & Goyle. On... on était amis sans l'être, tu vois.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé après Poudlard?

-Et bien... Pansy. Elle et moi on a toujours été ami, de vrais amis. Enfin nous le sommes devenus à Poudlard. Et après la guerre, elle a tiré Drago de... enfin... un peu de dépression, finit par admettre Blaise, tu sais après les procès, les journaux n'étaient pas tendres avec lui, avec sa famille... A raison. Et Pansy s'est accrochée à lui et on a fini par beaucoup se voir et par devenir amis nous même.

-Tu penses qu'il l'a fait?

-Non!

-Vraiment ? Il est plutôt cruel, il a du mal à garder son sang-froid. Est-ce impossible à imaginer qu'il ait pu mal réagir si Miss Braxton ait refusé ses avances?

Blaise plissa les yeux pour regarder Granger qui prenait des notes. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui pour voir pourquoi il ne répondait pas.

-Alors? Insista-t-elle.

-Non, je ne le crois pas, déclara-t-il calmement, la faisant sourire.

-Il a déjà été violent. Avec moi par exemple.

-Il était jeune.

-C'était acceptable?

-Non je dis seulement qu'il a changé. Il n'est plus le petit merdeux de Poudlard.

-Mais il se met toujours en colère, non ?

-Oui, ça lui arrive.

-Violemment?

-Non, il hurle peut être mais il n'est pas violent.

-Et avec les femmes? Il est comment ? Gentleman?

-Pas gentleman mais charmant, il les séduit.

-Et si elle résiste?

-J'en ai vu peu lui refuser.

-Mais il y en a eu, donc?

-Oui.

-Et comment réagit-il?

-Et bien, il s'en va et change de proie.

-De proie?

-Enfin, il... il changeait... tu sais.

-Non je ne vois pas.

-Si une refuse, il va en voir une autre mais ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il était avec Allie.

-Il ne l'a jamais trompée ?

-Non. Il n'est pas du genre à faire ça.

-A mentir?

-A tromper une femme avec laquelle il est engagé, il est loyal.

-Vraiment ? Loyal.

-Oui, marmonna Blaise, tu m'emmerdes.

-Je sais, c'est le but. Donc, loyal?

-Envers ceux qu'il aime, oui.

-Il vous a déjà parlé de Miss Braxton?

-Pas que je m'en souvienne.

-Bon, fit Hermione après presque une demi heure de question, ça ira merci.

-Et ça te sert pour?

-Je sais à peu près comment tu peux réagir si on va en procès, si je peux me servir de toi.

-Et ?

-Quoi, tu veux une note? C'était bien, tu le sais, tu as beaucoup plus de sang froid que Malefoy, qu'il en prenne de la graine.

Blaise se leva et après l'avoir saluée, sortit du bureau. Millicent était au sien et il s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Millicent.

-Millie, je préfère. Salut Blaise.

-Comment vas-tu... Millie.

-Bien... et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Ça te dirait de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi pour... rattraper le temps perdu?

Blaise se serait volontiers frapper. Rattraper le temps perdu ? Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux ? Surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Mais le sourire de Millie s'agrandit et elle accepta.

.

Encore un mauvais jour. Ils se succédaient en ce moment. Si d'habitude, elle avait une attitude plus positive, là la colère était à son apogée. Entre les rumeurs sur Drago, Will Davis qui semblait être partout et sa migraine du jour, elle sentait qu'elle allait littéralement exploser. Avec sa classe, elle attendait que le cachot se libère pour qu'ils aient leur propre cours. Elle se renfrogna en voyant les Sixième année en sortir. Elle se fit toute petit pour ne pas qu'il LA voit et entendit le rire d'Alex à ses côtés. Mais il passa sans la voir, sans rien dire. Était ce un soupçon de déception qu'elle ressentit ? En soupirant, elle entra dans le cachot. Voilà, elle devenait stupide.

-Lola?

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais une sale tête, se moqua Alex.

-Je te déteste.

Alex rit mais ne dit rien de plus, se lançant dans la potion. Lola se plaignit qu'elle avait mal au crâne. Les fumées de potions ne l'aidèrent pas à aller mieux. Elle tenta d'aller à son entraînement de quidditch mais elle renonça et alla prendre une potion à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait déjà mieux quand elle en sortait. Elle croisa un groupe de Serdaigle et se mit à LE chercher. Par Salazar, à force de le voir partout, elle voulait le voir partout. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour travailler ses buses. Elle s'assit et grignota discrètement du chocolat avant de se plonger dans son devoir de sortilège.

-Quelqu'un te regarde!

Lola sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alex à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux et regarda qui était dans la bibliothèque mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle ne croisa pas son regard mais elle le vit à quelques tables d'elle en train de travailler avec ses copains.

Will bossait depuis une heure quand il l'avait vu entrer. Depuis, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à travailler. Un comble pour un Serdaigle. Et ça commençait à l'agacer d'être obsédée par elle. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. C'était une Serpentard, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la sauver et il n'avait pas besoin de cette distraction. Même pas pour sa cousine.

.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Daphné lui accorda un sourire et prit le temps de s'asseoir. A côté, Hermione se sentait vraiment godiche. Daphné Greengrass était la perfection : grande, blonde, les yeux d'un bleu inqualifiable, elle la voyait bien ne jamais dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.

-Tu connais Malefoy depuis longtemps?

-Depuis Poudlard.

-Vous êtes proches?

-On est ami.

-Il y a eu plus?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-Je dois savoir. Les juges voudront le savoir.

-Oui, un peu, à Poudlard, on flirtait.

-Vous flirtiez ? C'est à dire?

-On flirtait. Et après Poudlard, on est sorti une ou deux fois ensemble.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés?

-Oui.

-Couchés ensemble?

-Hermione... Oui, soupira Daphné. Tout ça, à Poudlard et après.

-Comment est-il avec les femmes?

-A Poudlard, très con mais à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre de sa part? Mais en fait non, dans l'intimité, il a toujours été gentil et tendre. Il me tuerait de dire ça.

-Et après?

-Après, il l'était aussi en public, enfin un peu plus, c'est subtil avec Drago.

-Jamais d'engueulades?

-Non. Je les évite.

-Et avec les autres femmes?

-Il reste toujours correct.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il montre. Avec moi par exemple...

-Oui mais toi... c'est toi.

-C'est à dire? Demanda Hermione, soudain perplexe.

-C'est... tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Épidermique. Vous vous détestez et... tu sais, tu es à sa hauteur alors il peut jouer comme il veut, il sait que tu joueras.

-Tu ne me sembles pas très Serpentard.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu l'es.

-Oui.

-Drago aussi. Il se met souvent en colère.

-Pas si souvent que ça.

-Si, et quand il s'énerve, il est violent.

-Non!

-Il aurait pu le faire, tu ne crois pas? Si elle l'avait vraiment énervé.

-Non.

Mais la voix n'était plus la même.

-Je ne sais pas, il se met en colère tellement facilement, on appuie là où ça fait mal et il se montre violent.

-Il, il ne pourrait pas faire ça.

-Elle était joueuse, elle flirtait, elle est allée trop loin pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et...

-Il a des défauts mais, mais je ne le crois pas capable de ça.

-Ok, merci Daphné.

Daphné se leva et lui sourit :

-Tu sais, Drago, c'est un mec bien.

Hermione lui sourit en retour et la regarda partir. Elle était maintenant sûre d'une chose : elle ne prendrait pas Daphné en témoin. Daphné n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, elle ne voulait pas aller au procès. Pourquoi ?

Pansy entra à son tour et la foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Daphné ? Elle paraissait tendue.

-Assieds-toi. Toi et Malefoy, vous êtes sortis ensemble?

-Je... oui, on flirtait à Poudlard. Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Flirter ça veut tout et rien dire, tu sais. Malefoy dit que Karen Braxton flirtait avec lui mais je crois que c'était juste en parlant, il va falloir que je lui demande... pour Daphné et toi, c'est du un peu plus.

-J'ai jamais couché avec Malefoy, admit Pansy. Daphné t'a dit quoi ?

-J'ai pas à te le dire.

-Elle a couché avec lui, je le sais.

-J'aurais pensé le contraire. je veux dire que toi tu aurais couché avec lui et non elle.

-J'étais amoureuse mais je savais que lui non. Daphné... je crois qu'il préfère les blondes. En fait je n'en sais rien.

-Je n'arrive pas à cerner Daphné et ça m'embête, avoua Hermione, comment était-il avec toi quand vous flirtiez?

-C'est Drago, tu sais...

-Non, je n'ai jamais flirté avec Malefoy, moi.

-Ah ah, non mais il, dans l'intimité, c'est un homme différent. Il peut être tendre, joueur... mais il n'est pas toujours gentil, c'est sûr, si tu l'emmerdes, il va te le dire. Et il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments alors en public, il peut paraître froid mais c'est la façade Malefoy.

-Il a déjà été violent avec toi ?

-Pas violent physiquement, après on est un peu pareil, on est passionné, quand on se dispute... je suis sûre que t'es pareille, quand tu t'énerves, ça se voit, tu rougis, tu cris, tu te gênes pas ; Drago, c'est pareil. Il peut se mettre à crier sans qu'on comprenne toujours bien pourquoi. Mais violent physiquement ? Jamais. Et tu peux dire mais il n'a jamais, jamais été violent envers toi lors de vos disputes, méprisant, con mais pas violent alors qu'il l'a été avec Potter... et il est lâche, crétin mais jamais il n'aurait fait ça.

-Ton cabinet te laisserait témoigner?

-Je ne sais pas mais je le ferais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

-Vois avec eux. Je ne prendrais que toi et Zabini.

-Daphné est... elle évite les conflits et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, juste que je ne la sens pas, je ne sais pas où je peux aller avec elle ou si on peut la briser à la barre.

-On ne brise pas Daphné Greengrass.

-Peut être pas. Mais elle doute.

-Elle ne doute pas vraiment, elle...

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de la défendre.

-C'est ma meilleure amie et... peu importe.

Pansy rentra, furieuse, chez elle avec Daphné.

-Granger se demande comment tu fais pour être Serpentard.

-Je sais.

-Ça ne te dérange pas!

-Non.

-Daphné...

-Pansy ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que des choses gentilles.

-Tu lui as menti.

-Probablement. Quoi, tu lui as dit la vérité, toi ?

-Oui ! Parce qu'elle veut défendre Drago.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour aller à la barre et j'ai voulu le lui faire comprendre!

-pff! Tu doutes toujours de lui?

-Tu vas me le reprocher à vie?

-Probablement, se moqua Pansy. J'aime pas que les autres n'aient pas la même vision que moi et ça m'énerve que tu leur donnes une mauvaise vision de toi. Elle te croit influençable et hypocrite maintenant. Bon, d'accord, tu es hypocrite.

Daphné s'esclaffa et se rapprocha de Pansy :

-Tu sais que j'aime tendrement Drago mais il a une part d'ombre que parfois je ne reconnais pas et je n'aimerais pas donner une fausse impression aux juges, c'est pour ça que j'ai menti à Hermione en le faisant mal.

-Hermione ?

-Et bien quoi elle est l'avocate de Drago et... tu sais!

Pansy rugit et se dirigea vers la douche. Qu'est-ce que Daphné pouvait l'énerver !

.

Voilà, elle était décidée. Les trois mois avaient été dépassé, Daphné la gonflait un peu plus chaque semaine avec ça et d'ici peu, ça commencerait sûrement à se voir. L'après-midi même, elle avait prévenu son patron qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle serait témoin dans le procès de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié mais Pansy avait bien lu son contrat, il ne pourrait la renvoyer. Néanmoins, il allait sûrement lui mener la vie dure. Peu importe, elle était une dure à cuire.

Elle avait transplané à l'adresse indiquée et sonna, nerveuse. Il sembla totalement ébahi de la trouver là mais il la fit entrer avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur - et qui, malheureusement, l'était. Il lui servit à boire, lui demanda comment elle allait... elle le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

-Stop, je voulais juste te dire que je suis enceinte et qu'il est de toi. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir. Moi je le garde, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ce, elle était partie sans se retourner.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? Enfin, on va savoir qui est le père hihi ! Dans le prochain chapitre, bien sûr ! Donc confrontation de Drago, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Hermione qui cherche ses témoins… j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuuuuuus **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, vous allez tous bien j'espère ! Et oui on est mercredi et vous avez déjà le chapitre ! c'est que demain, j'aurais pas le temps alors... pour me remercier... plein de reviews à la fin ? hihi**

**guest : en effet, Pansy est directe! ah et trop contente que tu aimes will & lola, on les verra pas mal dans ma fic :) merci !**

**C : merci ! et voilà on va savoir qui est le père, un peu de ginny pas de théo mais ça viendra!**

**Merci à Aude pour la correction!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis sur canapé après sa déclaration assassine et son départ. Pas plus d'une heure, en fait, puisque Seamus lui avait envoyé une note pour lui demander pourquoi il était en retard. Il avait juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, un empêchement de dernière minute et il s'était rassit, repassant en boucle ce début de soirée...

.

Il était en train de se préparer pour sortir avec Dean et Seamus. Harry avait un rendez-vous galant et Neville avait refusé, il gardait le bébé qu'il venait d'avoir avec Luna et qui, elle, sortait avec les filles. Aussi, quand il frappa, il y alla, pensant que c'était l'un de ses amis qui voulait prendre un verre avant de sortir. Quelle surprise quand il était tombé sur celle qui peuplait ses rêves depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il lui proposa à boire et allait enchaîner, trop heureux de la voir là quand elle le coupa sèchement :

-Stop, je voulais juste te dire que je suis enceinte et qu'il est de toi. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir. Moi, je le garde, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Et depuis, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Enceinte, elle était enceinte. Il allait devenir papa. Parfois, il se surprenait à sourire. Papa. Et il se rappelait qui ELLE était, de sa réaction hystérique qu'elle avait eue en le découvrant auprès d'elle après cette nuit là. Et il se mettait à paniquer. Il n'était pas prêt à être papa, surtout pas avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimait pas! C'était absurde. Et la réaction de sa famille ? Sa mère allait en pleurer ! Il sortait tout le temps, ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf ni rien... Bon d'accord, il avait quelques neveux et nièces qu'il adorait et s'occupait toujours avec plaisir mais PANSY PARKINSON ! Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire?

Il hésita mille fois à aller chez elle mais elle lui avait demandé de réfléchir et il devait prendre du temps et il devait en parler à Harry et Hermione. Hermione, elle, saurait quoi faire et ils se voyaient justement demain au Terrier. Elle allait l'aider.

.

Anxieux, il attendait le bon moment. Il n'avait presque pas mangé et sa mère s'était fortement inquiétée mais il lui avait menti en parlant de problèmes au boulot, qu'il devait juste réfléchir. Réfléchir. Il détestait ça. Hermione et Harry avaient bien essayé de le questionner mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les environs pour venir les déranger et il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne avant qu'il ne l'ait revue. Enfin, après le repas, il les fit venir pour une promenade. Mehdi allait venir mais il jeta un œil à Hermione qui comprit. Elle se dirigea vers Mehdi qui s'arrêta.

-Tu peux nous laisser un moment ? Ron a besoin de nous parler.

-Et?

-A nous deux, c'est tout.

Mehdi soupira, blessé. C'était dérangeant de voir ses trois là aussi proches, surtout de la voir elle aussi proche avec deux autres hommes dont l'un avait été son amoureux pendant plusieurs mois. Hermione l'embrassa et s'en alla. Il retourna au Terrier où on lui parla un peu mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui, ici. Hermione rejoignit ses deux amis, espérant que Mehdi ne l'ait pas trop mal pris. Ils marchèrent un moment en échangeant des banalités et Ron s'arrêta quand il jugea que c'était assez loin de sa famille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi anxieux et jamais ne pas avoir d'appétit.

-Alors? Lança-t-elle.

-Hum voilà, j'ai couché avec une fille et... enfin, c'est Pansy Parkinson.

-Quoiiiiiiii! S'exclama Hermione, surprise. Pardon, j'ai juste été... surprise.

-Elle est enceinte, lâcha-t-il.

-Attends quoi ? Fit Harry, pas sûr d'avoir compris alors qu'Hermione semblait ne plus pouvoir parler.

-Dites quelque chose! S'énerva Ron.

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise? Félicitations ? Demanda Hermione, hésitante. Tu me l'avais même pas dit.

-Tu veux que je te parle des filles avec lesquelles je couche ?

-Euh non pas toutes mais Pansy Parkinson ! Enfin je comprends mieux sa tête maintenant, elle avait l'air malade. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-J'en sais rien, elle s'est pointée hier chez moi pour me lancer ça et elle s'est tirée et moi je suis resté là à... à me remettre!

-Mais t'es sûr qu'il est de toi ? Demanda alors Harry.

Ron le fusilla du regard:

-Vu sa réaction après... je pense que oui, à part si c'est une grosse blague mais franchement je suis le dernier qu'elle aurait choisi!

-Ok, tu devrais quand même t'en assurer.

Ron soupira et regarda Hermione qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda-t-il alors et elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire, tu vas aller la voir et vous allez parler de ce que vous voulez. Elle veut le garder je suppose sinon elle ne serait pas venue te voir et je ne te vois pas renier ton bébé. Alors va la voir, demande lui comment elle voit les choses, dis lui que tu veux participer, tu seras un merveilleux papa comme tu es un super oncle et vous vous ferez l'un à l'autre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais Ron sembla rassuré. Hermione savait vraiment trouver les mots.

-Merci. Je l'ai dit à personne, je leur dirais après l'avoir vu alors...

-On ne dit rien. Tu savais toi, Harry, qu'il avait couché avec Parkinson?

-Ouais j'étais là... enfin je veux dire à la soirée, je l'ai vu partir avec lui.

-Et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit !

-T'as pas eu besoin de nous pour devenir l'avocate de Malefoy, riposta Ron.

-Non, mais je vous l'ai dit.

-Comment ça va avec Mehdi?

-Ça va mieux. Il est, semble-t-il, passé au dessus. On verra. Ron, tu me tiens au courant cette fois?

-Ouais.

-Allez, retournons-y.

Ron patienta autant qu'il pouvait mais dès qu'un de ses frères partit, il en fit de même.

.

Hermione et Mehdi étaient également rentrés chez eux. Mehdi semblait un peu boudeur et Hermione tenta de le dérider, en vain.

-C'est à propos de Ron?

-Non.

-Si, je le vois bien, il avait quelque chose à nous dire et...

-On est ensemble, tu es sensée tout me dire.

-Tout te dire sur moi, pas les secrets des autres.

-Et bien si.

-Et bien non. Mehdi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu crois que c'est facile de te voir avec ton ex à vous dire des secrets tout le temps?

-On ne se dit pas des secrets tout le temps et il est mon meilleur ami... et tu bosses avec ton ex je te rappelle, ce n'est pas toujours évident non plus.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Pour toi, peut-être et... bref si on passait à autre chose?

-Si tu y tiens... tu pourrais pas ranger tes livres? Soupira-t-il en désignant deux piles de livres qui traînaient sur la table.

-C'est mon travail.

Elle retient le "et c'est chez moi" et leva sa baguette pour les déplacer. C'était des livres sur les analyses ADN et elle sentait que Mehdi avait du mal à supporter les heures qu'elle passait à les lire...

.

Ron était rentré rapidement chez lui pour se changer avant de repartir chez Pansy. C'est Daphné Greengrass qui lui ouvrit et il se mit à bafouiller, anxieux. Devant son sourire à la fois narquois et compatissant, il se reprit :

-Je viens voir Pansy.

Elle le fit finalement entrer et cria qu'elle partait. Pansy arriva en criant aussi et s'arrêta net en le voyant.

-Oh, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un jus de citrouille. Ron la regarda faire avant de se lancer:

-Je... je pense qu'on devrait parler. De ce qu'on va faire. Je veux être là pour le bébé.

Pansy soupira. Voilà que lui aussi se mettait à l'appeler "bébé". Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il dirait ça. C'était un Weasley, ils aimaient les gosses à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

-Ok, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Ron attendit plus mais elle ne dit rien.

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-C'est à dire?

-Je ne sais pas pour ton travail, pour...

-Quoi parce que tu crois que je vais arrêter mon travail juste parce que tu m'as mis un bébé dans le ventre? Tu rêves Weasley, je suis pas ta mère, je vais pas en faire 50 et finir pas être vieille et grosse et ne jamais avoir travaillé de ma vie, j'aime mon boulot et je ne m'arrêterais pas!

-Je voulais dire à la naissance. Je n'ai rien contre les femmes qui travaillent, ma meilleure amie est Hermione Granger je te rappelle et évite d'insulter de nouveau ma mère comme ça! Tu ne la connais pas et elle va devenir la grand-mère de ton bébé.

Ron avait parlé d'une voix où l'on sentait une certaine tension, il luttait difficilement pour ne pas s'énerver. Il était tout rouge, le visage contracté... Pansy s'en voulut une demi-seconde d'avoir mal compris ce qu'il avait dit mais c'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à être plus clair aussi !

-Donc à la naissance, tu en as parlé avec ton employeur?

-Ouais, je m'arrêterais et je recommencerais quand je voudrais,, c'est tout.

-Tu en as parlé à tes parents?

-Non. Juste Daphné... et Blaise et Drago mais eux ne savent pas encore qui est le père. Tu l'as dit à tes parents?

-Non, juste à Hermione et Harry et...

-A Hermione? L'avocate de mon meilleur ami ?

-Elle ne dira rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Elle va lui balancer ça et moi je suis morte!

-Parce que ton meilleur ami est ultra violent?

-Parce que... comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ! S'écria Pansy en se levant, il n'a pas violé cette fille, retire ça tout de suite !

-Je ne retire rien du tout, j'ai jamais dit qu'il l'avait fait même si toutes les preuves sont contre lui !

-Com...

-Et je disais juste qu'il m'avait l'air violent.

-Il n'est PAS VIOLENT DU TOUT, c'était une façon de parler espèce de crétin !

-T'énerve pas comme ça!

-Je m'énerve si je veux Weasley, par Salazar pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui !

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu couches avec tellement de mec que tu n'es pas sûr qu'il soit de moi ?

-Je, et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui couches avec toutes les filles qui le veulent bien?

-Au moins, je me rappelle de tout !

-Ça se trouve, tu as 50 gamins disséminés partout!

-N'importe quoi, je fais toujours attention...

-Sauf cette fois! Tu voulais me pourrir la vie?

-Bien sûr, mon seul but!

-J'aurais jamais du coucher avec toi !

-Et moi donc!

-Me retrouve avec cette... ce truc dans le ventre et pff! qu'il soit de toi, la honte!

-La honte? Comment ça la honte? Tu crois que c'est génial pour moi ! T'es une sale Serpentard!

-T'es qu'un traître à ton sang!

-T'es même pas une sang pur!

Pansy rugit et elle le gifla.

-Espèce de conne!

-Toi sale con!

Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, aussi en colère l'un que l'autre, ils se faisaient face dans leur fureur jusqu'à ce que Ron se détende un peu et l'embrasse. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'immobiliser alors qu'elle cherchait à le repousser mais il était plus fort et finalement, elle lui répondit avec autant de passion que cette nuit-là si ce n'est plus puisqu'elle était furieuse et non plus ivre. Elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre et il se recula un peu, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre, sentant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

-Sale garce, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sentit le sourire de Pansy sur ses lèvres et voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il commença à la déshabiller. Tout en abandonnant leurs vêtements petit à petit, Pansy l'emmena dans sa chambre. La colère était toujours là mais elle se muait en un désir exigeant. Elle avait besoin de lui, tout de suite. Elle lui arracha sa chemise et embrassa son torse qui se levait rapidement sous le coup d'une respiration saccadée. Elle le poussa sur le lit et grimpa sur lui.

-Enlève ce sourire con de ton visage, Weasley. Ou je te tue.

Ne pouvant pas enlever ce sourire - à la fois victorieux et charmeur et pas con du tout, Ron lui prit la nuque pour la faire venir près de lui pour l'embrasser, la dévorer de baisers.

.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leur respiration. Elle sentit qu'il se tournait vers elle. La première fois aussi, il avait été tendre au réveil avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour le reconnaître et qu'elle hurle. Mais là, plus de questions de s'enfuir. Il passa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle en frissonna et, pour se donner contenance, elle se leva en murmurant un "j'ai froid" grognon. Ron ne fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien et il se rhabilla également.

-Tu as bientôt rendez-vous chez le médicomage, j'aimerais bien être là.

-C'était jeudi. J'y retourne le mois prochain.

-Oh. Ok, je pourrais être là?

-Si tu y tiens.

Pansy sortit de la chambre et Ron la suivit.

-Je vais en parler à mes parents.

-Ok.

-A toute ma famille.

-Ok.

-A la presse.

-Ok. Attends quoi ?

Pansy se retourna, furieuse, pour voir un Ron hilare. Elle lui lança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main mais il rattrapa sans problème le livre qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

-Je voulais juste te faire réagir. Juste mes parents pour le moment. Ils voudront te rencontrer.

-Attends Weasley, ok on va avoir un bébé et on a couché ensemble mais on n'est pas ensemble, pigé? Jamais je sortirais avec toi !

-Je sais, lança Ron, vexé, crois pas que j'en ai envie. Mais fais un effort, on est deux là dedans et...

-Salut!

Daphné entra, tout sourire, remarquant rapidement l'air débraillé de Ron et Pansy et son sourire s'agrandit sous le regard noir de Pansy.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Il allait partir.

-Je repasserais, promit-il et Ron transplana.

Pansy se tourna et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, mortifiée.

-Tu as recouché avec lui ! Accusa Daphné.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-C'était écrit sur votre tête. Vous avez parlé un peu quand même ou bien...

-Je te déteste.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait.

Pansy lui tira les cheveux alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle.

-Aie! T'es folle.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Qu'il voulait être là, me présenter à ses parents et blablaBLA ! Des conneries.

-Mais il sera là, c'est bien non?

-J'en sais rien, c'est Weasley ! Je vais devoir prévenir mes propres parents... et Drago et Blaise et ils vont me tuer.

-Mais non.

-Mais si !

-Pour la forme, peut-être. Pansy, ça va aller. Weasley est peut-être un mec bien, je veux dire... on l'aime pas parce que c'est un Gryffondor et un Weasley mais au fond, on ne le connaît pas et il veut être présent, donne lui une chance.

-Tu me fais quoi là?

-J'essaie d'avoir un peu de jugeote pour toi, si tu lui as dit, c'est que tu attendais quelque chose de lui, tu ne crois pas?

-Si je lui ai dit, c'est que tu m'y as obligé.

Daphné se leva, les mains sur les hanches.

-Pansy Parkinson, tu vas arrêter de m'accuser de tout et te prendre en main.

-A une seule condition. Que tu fasses à manger.

-Comme si TU avais déjà fait à manger!

Pansy lui tira la langue et se rallongea. En effet, Ron était un mec bien, elle l'aurait parié mais elle ne l'aimait pas! Elle passa une main sur son ventre, comme il avait fait. Avait-il senti quelque chose? Pas le bébé bouger mais un sentiment ? Une émotion?

.

-Malefoy !

Hermione en avait marre. Elle était venue voir comment il allait et il ne daignait même pas venir la voir. L'elfe lui avait dit qu'il était là mais qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Hermione fulminait. Aussi, après avoir abusé de ses cordes vocales, elle était partie à sa recherche dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit.

-Malefoy? Dit-elle d'une voix choquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Dégage.

Hermione en profita pour regarder la chambre, à l'image de son propriétaire : froid et ordonné. Il avait à peine bougé en la voyant entrer. Lui revinrent les mots de Blaise quant à une dépression après la guerre. Prudemment, elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il ne réagit même pas. Il était habillé d'un bas de pyjama et c'est tout.

-Malefoy, tu nous fais quoi là?

-Dégage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le genre à te morfondre comme ça. Y a longtemps que tu fais ça ? Rester au lit ne t'aidera pas.

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui étonna encore plus la lionne. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur son torse dénudé et se releva d'un coup.

-Je reviens.

Malefoy ne dit rien et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était partie au moins trois heures avant de revenir malgré le bruit qu'il entendait en bas.

-Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout ça pour toi, dit-elle en rentrant de nouveau dans sa chambre. Lève-toi Malefoy ou je le fais de force.

Drago refusa de bouger. Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? D'il avait envie de se morfondre toute la journée, il en avait tous les droits. Mais soudain, il reçut de l'eau glacée. Il se releva, furieux, cherchant sa baguette.

-Attention à ce que tu fais Malefoy si tu ne veux pas finir en prison, maintenant tu te changes et je t'attends en bas dans dix minutes, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Drago la suivit du regard, furieux et mortifié... et gelé. Il hésita à se sécher et à retourner se coucher mais il connaissait assez bien Granger pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner et qu'elle le saoulerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Onze minute plus tard, il descendait et resta sous le choc au seuil de son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Granger?

-Un ordinateur! Et des livres. Tu n'as rien à faire ? Et bien je vais te donner du travail, moi ! Tu vas faire des recherches sur l'ADN !

-T'es malade, c'est moldu!

-Oui et c'est génial, tu vas voir! Je te présente Coralie, elle est spécialisée dans l'internet sorcier, elle va tout t'expliquer. Moi je dois retourner travailler parce que, crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas que toi comme client. Je repasserais voir comment tu t'en sors. Ciao !

Sur ce, Hermione sortit de son bureau pour la laisser avec Coralie qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

-Je me vengerais Granger, cria-t-il avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

-Miss Granger m'a payée. Et m'a dit de vous donner ça.

A contrecœur, Malefoy prit le parchemin et le lut _"Peur de ne pas réussir à se servir d'un outil moldu, Malefoy ?"_. La garce.

- Ok, expliquez-moi.

-Alors, nous avons fait installé internet... vous n'avez aucune connaissance sur ça ?

-Aucune.

-Reprenons du début alors.

Drago soupira. Ça allait être une longue, longue journée.

.

Après une journée de travail fatigante, Pansy était passée voir Drago avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas encore osé lui dire que c'était Weasley le père. Elle le dirait quand elle se sentirait prête et en présence de Blaise. Ils pourraient s'énerver ensemble. Drago était en train de jouer avec son nouvel ordinateur que Granger avait fait installer chez lui. Elle réussissait à le manipuler à merveille. Drago semblait un peu retissant mais elle avait bien vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Il avait un but. On frappa à sa porte et elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait venir chez elle. Weasley. Il avait un sourire penaud sur son visage et elle eut envie de le frapper. Ou de l'embrasser. Voir les deux. Elle grogna et retourna dans sa chambre là où elle était en train de se préparer pour prendre un bon bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Pour... Je vais prendre mon bain là tu vois...

-Pour te voir. J'ai pensé, on devrait passer du temps ensemble. Apprendre à se connaître.

-Écoute on ne recouchera pas ensemble. La dernière fois, c'était une erreur et l'autre fois aussi, et voilà ce qui en a résulté alors...

-Non, toi écoute Parkinson, coupa Ron, soudain en colère, je veux bien être gentil mais arrête de me parler comme ça, c'est MON bébé, je serais présent pour lui, pour toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Plus tôt tu l'accepteras, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Et on recouchera ensemble parce que j'en ai envie, parce que tu en as envie et le nier ne fera qu'exacerber ce désir entre nous alors arrête.

-Exacerber ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des mots de plus de deux syllabes.

Ron soupira et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Pansy sourit, victorieuse, avant de se glisser dans son bain, évitant de penser à Weasley et ce qu'il avait dit, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses sermons. Elle dut s'endormir parce que quand elle se réveilla, Daphné était assise sur le bord de la baignoire en la regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Toi, t'es belle, s'amusa Daphné.

-Perverse.

-Es-tu au courant que Weasley est en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch dans notre salon?

-Quoi ? Il est encore là?

-Encore ? Une envie pressante?

-Ah, ah ! Non, il est venu me voir, on s'est disputé, je le croyais parti.

-Tu as tord, il est là. Étonnant de le voir dans mon salon quand je rentre.

-Je croyais qu'il était parti, je vais lui dire de partir.

-Mais prends ton temps!

Daphné se releva et rejoignit Weasley dans le salon, elle lui servit à boire et s'installa en face de lui avec un sourire. Ron finit par poser son magazine, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Alors, dit-elle.

-Alors?

-Potter n'est pas avec toi ? Je vous croyais siamois.

-Il bosse.

-Aaah, auror, c'est ça? Et toi tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis dans la construction de balai.

-Ah.

-L'aérodynamisme, la sécurité. Tout ça.

-Passionnant.

Ron laissa échapper un rire et Daphné le suivit, visiblement elle ne s'y intéressait absolument pas.

-Et toi, que fais-tu?

-Je suis dans la mode, je créé les vêtements des sorciers.

-Passionnant.

Ils rirent de nouveau et c'est à ce moment que Pansy entra. Elle les fusilla du regard, étonnée de les voir s'amuser ensemble. Daphné lui sourit, ironique. Elle soupira et fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

-On mange quoi ? J'ai faim.

-Je vais m'y mettre. Pansy ne sait strictement rien faire à manger, expliqua Daphné en se levant, et moi je suis une très bonne cuisinière alors... je n'ai pas le choix. Tu cuisines?

-Très peu, admit Ron, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Daphné.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Euh, oui, merci.

Daphné sourit un peu plus et alla à la cuisine. Pansy voulut la frapper en la croisa mais elle l'évita en riant. Pansy se retrouva en tête à tête avec Weasley. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire?

-Au fait, commença-t-il, tu es spécialisée en quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es avocate mais spécialisée en quoi ?

-Finance.

-Ah. Et concrètement...

-Ça va t'ennuyer.

-Ma meilleure amie est Hermione Granger, j'ai appris à faire semblant d'écouter, avoua-t-il.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire avant de grimacer. Elle n'allait pas commencer à rire à ses blagues tout de même?

-Je le lui dirais!

-Elle ne te croira pas. Alors?

Finalement, Pansy ne passa pas un repas si désagréable. Ron parlait beaucoup et elle détestait l'avouer mais il était drôle. Ce qui la rassurait c'est que Daphné riait aussi à ses blagues. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusée à leurs dépens, faisant souvent rougir Ron sur leur "relation". Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

.

Hermione finissait de mettre la table quand Mehdi, sortant de la douche, se décida.

-Je suis passée à ton bureau tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas là.

-Je suis allée voir des clients.

-Ah.

-Je pensais pas que tu allais bouger. Ça va tes affaires en ce moment?

-Oui, oui. Quoi Mehdi?

-T'étais chez Malefoy?

-Je suis passée le voir, oui. C'est un client Mehdi.

-Je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois.

-Je suis passée le voir cinq minutes. J'ai vu d'autres clients, j'avais des trucs à faire.

-Des trucs?

-Mehdi, tu recommences à m'énerver. Oui des trucs pour mes affaires, je ne te demande pas ton emploi du temps précis, moi !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. C'est lassant, je...

Hermione ne put continuer, une tornade rousse venait de transplaner. Mehdi se rembrunit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu ni à Hermione, ni à Ginny.

-Je dérange ? Je passais comme...

-Tu ne déranges pas, j'ai besoin d'un verre, lança Hermione en fusillant Mehdi du regard.

-Je vais dans le bureau, grommela celui-ci.

Ginny le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Je sais pas.

-Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien, moi.

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est Malefoy. Depuis, il m'attend au tournant pour tout, pour Ron, toi maintenant.

-Ron?

-Laisse tomber. Comment ça va toi ?

-Mal! J'arrête pas d'y penser.

-Tu l'as revu ?

-Non, et je vais tout faire pour que je ne le revoie plus jamais. Je pense même abandonner mon concours.

-Ginny!

-Imagine s'il devient mon patron? Je, c'est trop bizarre et compliqué cette histoire. Je me sens nulle, minable et... mal, vraiment mal.

Hermione pressa la main de Ginny dans la sienne, en soutien.

-Tu manges avec nous?

-Je ne crois pas, Mehdi... je vais aller voir Luna, comme ça je pourrais câliner le bébé.

-La chance, fais lui plein de bisous pour moi.

-Promis.

Ginny transplana mais Hermione resta assise. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Mehdi tout de suite. Rien n'allait plus entre eux, elle le savait bien même si elle persistait. Elle était amoureuse... Elle repensa à la tête de Malefoy quand elle lui avait montré l'ordinateur et ça la fit sourire. Elle avait voulu passer le soir mais n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle irait demain pour voir s'il s'en sortait et si Coralie avait réussi à le dérider un peu.

.

-Le moment est venu?

Pansy soupira et regarda Daphné. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis plus de dix ans mais ces derniers jours, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler. Elle semblait toujours être en train de s'amuser comme une folle tandis qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment sourire. C'était faux bien sûr. Weasley était passé chaque jour de la semaine et il avait mangé avec elles presque tous les soirs. Daphné semblait sous le charme et la poussait à voir qu'il faisait un effort. Pansy n'avait pas envie. Blaise et Drago allaient la tuer. C'était vendredi soir, ils avaient décidé de manger chez Drago et elle avait décidé de tout leur dire. Ce week-end, ce serait au tour de ses parents.

-Alors ? Reprit Blaise, tu vas nous dire qui est le père?

-Oui.

-Fais pas cette tête, ça ne doit pas être SI horrible que ça.

-Et ben...

-Du moment que c'est pas Potter, lança Drago. Non, attends, reprit-il en voyant le regard de Pansy, c'est Potter?

-Non. C'est Weasley.

Drago avait été rassuré une seconde.

-Weasmoche? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu rigoles? Intervint Blaise. Qu'est-je, quoi ? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Et bien, de la façon naturelle, tu sais.

-Te fous pas de moi Pansy!

-Weasmoche, répéta Drago, dégoûté.

-N'en faites pas une maladie. Il était à une soirée d'Allie et Daphné n'était pas là, j'ai bu et pouf je me suis retrouvée au lit avec lui et vu que c'est un Weasley.

-C'est... dégueulasse!

-Dis celui qui a couché avec Lavande Brown! S'énerva Pansy.

-On avait promis de ne plus jamais en parler, s'indigna Blaise. Et moi, je lui ai pas fait de bébé, putain de Weasley ! Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui.

-Et?

-Et quoi ?

-Pansy, s'énerva Blaise.

-Et bien quoi, il sera là et blablabla!

- Il n'est pas si mal, intervint Daphné, on le déteste à cause de cette inimitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais si on pense bien... il est drôle, pas si bête, il travaille avec des balais, il est... prévenant, il veut être là pour le bébé.

-Daphné est amoureuse, grommela Pansy.

-Pas du tout, je dis juste qu'il faut lui donner une chance, il aurait pu être débile...

-C'est Weasley, bien sûr qu'il est débile!

-Pas du tout, il aurait pu l'être, ne pas reconnaître le bébé, insulter Pansy, il ne l'a pas fait.

-Pourquoi tu le défends?

-Je l'aime bien.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Parce que c'est vous qui êtes bêtes! Je suis sur que les gryffons n'ont pas réagi comme ça! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? C'est comme ça et faut bien s'y faire. Il y a pire. Genre, l'ex de Pansy, lui c'était un débile!

-Weasmoche, répéta Drago.

-Oh remets-toi ! Lança Daphné, on supporte bien Granger comme ton avocate et tes conneries.

-Daphné ! S'indigna Pansy.

Drago encaissa le coup et ne lâcha pas Daphné du regard. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec Daphné, on ne se disputait pas avec Daphné Greengrass. Elle disait des choses assassines et vous n'avez pas le droit de répliquer. Même lui n'y arrivait pas.

-C'était un coup bas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et bien de ne pas soutenir Pansy alors qu'elle vous soutient quoique vous fassiez, je trouve ça pas très haut.

-C'est juste le temps de... d'assimiler l'information, dit finalement Blaise. Bien sûr qu'on te soutiendra.

-Tu l'as dit à tes parents?

-Dimanche, repas de famille. Alors, toi, internet?

-M'en parle pas. Granger est saoulante.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? Très centré sur Pansy & Ron, j'espère que vous avez aimé :))) bien sûr, beaucoup avait deviné qui était le papa ! Ce n'était pas trop difficile vu que j'adore ce couple lol ! j'espère que vous aussi !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, vous allez tous bien j'espère ! Moi, la déprime totale, non mais en une semaine, j'ai "perdu" deux personnages de séries tv que j'aimais bien et qui était sensé finir endgame avec quelqu'un ! jute l'horreur ! x_x**

Mellex : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! mieux vaut qq fois que jamais ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas !

Guest : et non Pansy ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche à notre pauvre Ron ! merci pour la review :)

C : merci bcp ! ouais Medhi est chiant, j'espère qu'il va bientôt partir lol !

Lale : merci bcp !

**Merci à Aude pour la correction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Ron avait pris son courage à deux mains, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était et s'était invité chez ses parents pour le dîner… pour leur dire qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte et pas n'importe quelle fille. Il attendit le dessert, histoire de ne pas trop gâcher le repas. Ses parents se doutaient bien qu'il avait quelque chose à dire mais ils essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leurs questions pour eux. Ils parlèrent de la famille : de Ginny et de son futur nouveau poste, de la nouvelle grossesse d'Angelina. Il finit par se lancer :

-Bon, je suis venu vous dire quelque chose.

-On s'en doutait un peu, fit Molly, empressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien de grave mais… vous savez, ça m'arrive de sortir… et… comment dire… j'ai mis une fille enceinte.

Molly – qui s'était levée pour aller chercher un énième dessert – se rassit brusquement.

-Quoi ?

-Je…

-Quelle fille ?

-Pansy Parkinson. Elle, elle est avocate.

-Vous, vous connaissez bien ? Demanda finalement Arthur, en voyant sa femme sous le choc.

-Pas vraiment. On était à Poudlard ensemble.

-Ah ?

-On ne s'entendait pas vraiment, c'était une courte liaison. Maman ?

-Je, je suis, je suis sous le choc. Elle est… gentille ?

-Elle était à Serpentard mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. On va pas se marier, on va faire… comme on peut. Ne soyez pas trop déçus.

-On n'est pas déçu, dit doucement Arthur, surpris tout au plus. On s'y fera.

-On pourra la rencontrer ? Demanda Molly.

-Bien sûr. Pas tout de suite maman, elle est… chamboulée par tout ça, il faut que je l'habitue à moi mais bien sûr on fera tous partie de la vie de ce bébé.

-Bien, bien.

-Soyons discret pour l'instant ? Et je le dirais aux autres petit à petit, d'accord ?

Molly acquiesça, déjà impatiente de rencontrer cette fille et surtout son nouveau petit enfant.

.

Hermione avait fait le plus doucement possible pour qu'aucun elfe ne signale sa présence à Malefoy. Elle réussit à atteindre le bureau sans croiser personne et sourit en le voyant devant son ordinateur. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais elle savait - pour lire ses historiques, qu'il y passait du temps et Pansy lui avait même avouée qu'elle l'avait vu en train de jouer dessus ! Hermione en aurait sauté de joie. Et au moins, il ne faisait plus une tête d'enterrement.

-Salut, lança-t-elle.

Il releva brusquement la tête et se leva, gêné de s'être laissé voir sur l'ordinateur.

-Prêt?

-A fond, lança-t-il, ironique.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana un peu. Aujourd'hui, c'était la confrontation avec Karen. Ça allait être dur. Très dur.

-Courage. Tiens-toi à ton témoignage. Pense à quelque chose qui te donnera du courage.

-A quoi ?

-Je sais pas, à Lola, à ta vie future, à n'importe quoi.

-Prêt.

-Ok, avant une chose...

-Je ne m'énerve pas, je la laisse parler, je m'en tiens à ma version, répéta Drago.

-Oui enfin non ce n'était pas ça. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'organiser un rendez-vous avec ta mère ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-De quoi ?

-De toi. Allons-y, on va finir par être en retard.

Drago la suivit, intrigué. Que voulait-elle à sa mère? Il se retrouva bien trop vite face aux trois juges et à ses côtés, une Karen Braxton éplorée et son crétin d'avocat.

-Miss Braxton, nous allons commencer. Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

-Je, je travaillais et je devais attendre la fin de la réunion entre Messieurs Malefoy, Trump et Anderson. Après celle-ci, je suis allée ranger les dossiers à leur place et c'est là... c'est là qu'il est arrivé.

-M. Malefoy?

-Oui.

-Qu'a-t-il fait?

-Il, il m'a mis... il m'a touché;... les fesses. Alors je me suis retournée, surprise et... il m'a poussé violemment contre les étagères et...

Karen Braxton se mit à pleurer. Ben Saint James se pencha vers elle pour lui caresser le bras :

-Respirez, il ne peut pas vous faire de mal ici.

Karen Braxton prit son temps et respira. Drago rongeait son frein. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire, rien montrer de sa colère. Il n'avait rien fait et elle… elle était une excellente comédienne parce qu'il y croyait. Après des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle se moucha et reprit :

-Et il a commencé à passer ses mains sous ma jupe et je l'ai repoussé parce que… ses gestes, ils étaient… violents, brusques et il m'a insulté.

Elle décrivit pendant un bon quart d'heure les horreurs qu'elle avait subies, Drago en était malade. Il devait écouter ça sans rien dire, sachant que c'est à lui qu'on prêté ce genre d'acte. Quand ce fut finit, Saint-James demanda un court instant pour que sa cliente se reprenne. Il se retrouva seul avec Hermione qui, soudain, lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Hé, ça va aller, ok ?

Il hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait peur d'être malade s'il parlait ? Et pourtant, ça allait être son tour. Elle l'avait prévenu que ce serait difficile mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça le serait autant. Il pensait qu'elle mentirait mal, qu'on découvrirait vite le pot aux roses. Rien de tout ça. Il se serait presque jugé coupable.

Tout le monde revint et ce fut à lui. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé comme il l'avait dit la semaine d'avant, réfuta comme il put les accusations de Karen qui pleura plusieurs fois, tellement qu'ils durent interrompre la confrontation.

A la fin de la journée, il put enfin rentré chez lui et il s'affala sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Granger était partie faire je ne sais pas quoi et il retenait avec peine ses larmes. Ce que Karen avait décrit été horrible. Qui avait bien pu se transformer en lui pour lui faire subir ça ? Granger revint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sursauta quand elle lui prit la main pour voir son visage.

-C'était difficile. Il ne faut pas que tu… il faut essayer d'aller de l'avant.

-Elle est… sincère. Alors qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

Drago se tourna vers elle, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Il comptait vraiment sur elle pour trouver une solution.

-Je ne sais pas, on trouvera. J'ai besoin de voir ta mère pour… éliminer une hypothèse.

-Une hypothèse ?

-Tu t'es renseigné sur l'ADN. Qui pourrait avoir le même ADN que toi. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être n'importe qui avec du polynectar.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un de ma famille ?

-Malefoy, dit-elle doucement, tu as lu ces livres, ces informations.

-Je n'ai pas de frères.

-Je sais, je veux juste m'en assurer à 100%, tu vois. On ne sait jamais.

-Non ! Mais tu divagues, ma mère… pourquoi… c'est débile ! S'énerva Drago en se levant, suivi par Hermione.

-Il faut qu'on annule cette possibilité, Malefoy.

-Je refuse que tu demandes une telle chose à ma mère. Ce n'est pas… elle ne ferait jamais ça !

-Jamais quoi ? Il y a toujours des explications. Un enfant mort-né, un enlèvement, un chantage…

-Arrête, cria Malefoy, comment… pourquoi tu dis ça ! Ma mère n'est pas une femme comme ça, elle est respectable et je n'ai pas de frères ok ?

-Ok mais j'ai besoin que ce soit elle qui me le dise, je prendrais un rendez-vous avec elle que tu le veuilles ou non, je peux l'y obliger !

-Je te l'interdis ! S'exclama sèchement Drago en lui prenant violemment le bras.

Hermione tenta de se dégager, en vain, il avait une sacré poigne. Furieuse, elle croisa son regard tout aussi furibond. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Sa main se resserra sur son bras et elle pensa à ce que ça ferait si elle se redressait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Soudain, il la repoussa et Hermione recula d'un pas, un peu surprise par l'éclair de désir qui l'avait traversée. Il avait regardé ses lèvres, elle l'aurait parié. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose et cela les avait tous les deux surpris et gênés.

-Bonjour.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement pour voir Daphné qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle entra et s'avança sur eux.

-Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé, déclara-t-elle. Pansy a une réunion importante cet après-midi, elle viendra plus tard.

-Ok.

-Alors, reprit Daphné après un moment, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je, je vais y aller, bafouilla alors Hermione, on en reparlera demain, dit-elle en se tournant rapidement vers Drago avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

-Aucun commentaire, grogna Drago quand elle fut partie.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se moqua Daphné. Ah si, de ce que j'ai vu en arrivant.

-Il n'y avait rien à voir.

-Alors pourquoi je ne dois pas commenter ?

Drago s'assit sur le canapé en lançant un regard furieux à Daphné.

-On était juste en train de se disputer, expliqua Drago, et ce matin, ça s'est mal passé.

-Tant que ça ?

-Je ne serais pas l'accusé, je la croirais.

-Certaines personnes savent très bien mentir, Drago.

-Oui, les Serpentard. Pas les Serdaigle.

-aie, elle est Serdaigle.

-Oui ;

-Et elle était juste secrétaire ?

-Daphné ! Ça n'aide pas.

-Granger est bonne, non ? Elle en pense quoi ?

-On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. On est rentré i peine une heure et…

-Vous vous disputiez… pour changer. Je peux savoir à propos de quoi ?

-Non.

-Sacrée Granger.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a toujours réussi à sortir le meilleur de toi, hein ?

-Je comprends pas.

-Tu comprendras.

-Tu as eu rendez-vous avec elle ?

-Oui. Je n'irais pas à la barre, Drago. Pansy le fera et elle le fera bien.

-Tu ne le feras pas bien, toi ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Tu crois que je l'ai fait ?

-Non. Disons qu'il y a toujours une infime possibilité. Une part d'ombre en toi que personne n'arrive à déchiffrer.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien, d'avoir pris la marque et de l'autre chose. Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?

-Tu as fais des choses horribles.

-Il m'a obligé. C'était horrible Daphné.

-Je sais, chéri. Et je me doute que tu n'as rien fait mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais chacun a une part d'ombre en soi et je ne veux pas que l'avocat adverse réussisse à me désarçonner et à te porter préjudice.

-Tu connais l'avocat de la partie adverse.

-Possible.

-Daphné !

-Oui, je suis sortie plus ou moins avec pendant quelques semaines il y a de cela des années !

Drago se leva, énervé.

-C'est pour ça…

-Il me connaît, j'ai pu lui dire des choses qu'il prendra en compte à la barre.

-Sur moi ?

-Sur moi, sur nos années Poudlard, il sait qu'on est sorti ensemble, et ce que je pense de la partie sombre de chacun.

-Tu sors vraiment avec n'importe qui.

-tu m'en veux ?

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux, je l'exècre ce type, ce n'est qu'un crétin imbu de lui-même.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Hermione le connaît et elle me l'a dit !

-Hermione ? C'est Hermione maintenant ?

-Ça va ! Ma langue a fourché ! Arrête de me sourire comme ça, tu es… insupportable !

-Tu m'aimes quand même. Allez, j'y vais, ce soir il y a Harry Potter qui vient dîner chez nous.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le meilleur ami de Ron qui squatte un peu chez nous depuis que Pansy lui a dit.

-A vomir.

Daphné se mit à rire mais n'ajouta rien, elle le salua et rentra chez elle pour préparer à manger. Drago allait devoir s'habituer à voir Ron dans leur vie. Daphné l'aimait beaucoup, elle. Il était drôle et gentil avec Pansy, il voulait vraiment être là pour le bébé et Daphné en était plutôt contente même si Pansy était toujours aussi revêche avec lui. Elle prépara son meilleur repas. Pansy entra de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa réunion et de sa visite à Drago.

-Il dit que ça s'est mal passé et Granger lui a même pas fait un compte rendu, elle est tellement chiante !

-Évite de dire ça ce soir, ce sont ses meilleurs amis qui viennent.

-Pourquoi t'as l'air content ? Pourquoi tu les as invités ?

-Ron est déjà là presque tous les jours.

-Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Ron ?

-C'est son prénom.

-Et on l'a déjà lui, pourquoi invité Potter ? Pourquoi pas Granger pendant que tu y es ?

-J'y ai pensé mais je me suis dis qu'on parlerait de l'affaire et que ça gâcherait tout. Une prochaine fois.

-Une prochaine fois ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois !

-Mais si, il est le père de ton bébé je te rappelle ! Et eux sont ses meilleurs amis. On va devoir faire avec et il y aurait pu avoir pire.

-Je te déteste, je vais prendre un bain !

-Une douche, ils ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Daphné les invita à entrer et leur offrit des boissons. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise. Se retrouver à dîner avec deux Serpentard aussi jolies soient-elles ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais Ron avait insisté. Il avait dîné avec elles de nombreuses fois ses deux dernières semaines et il lui avait promis que même si Pansy était parfois désagréable, Daphné était gentille et faisait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise.

-Alors… Harry, auror, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu fais quoi, concrètement ? Je sais la théorie, chasseur de mages noirs. Il y en a tant que ça ?

-Il y en a, oui. On les arrête avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop méchants.

-Han, bien. Ça évite de se retrouver avec un nouveau Voldemort, merci.

-Pansy n'est pas là ? Demanda alors Ron.

-Elle est rentrée tard, elle va arriver.

Le dîner se passa bien mieux qu'Harry l'aurait pensé. Ron et Daphné avaient établi leur relation, ils rigolaient beaucoup et Harry s'intégra bien. Daphné était chaleureuse, ce qui l'étonnait un peu. Il ne la voyait absolument pas comme ça. A la fin du repas, Ron invita Pansy au Terrier et une dispute s'ensuivit. Daphné prétexta aller préparer le dessert et Harry d'aller l'aider pour éviter celle-ci.

-De l'aide ?

Daphné sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Non non mais tu peux rester là pendant la dispute.

-Merci. Ça arrive souvent ?

-Tous les soirs ? Ou presque.

Harry rigola et regarda Daphné de haut en bas, profitant qu'elle ait le dos tourné en train de poser le dessert dans les assiettes. Elle était vraiment belle. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, grande, les rondeurs là où il fallait. Elle était terriblement attirante, vêtue d'une jupe qui dévoilait ses longues jambes, pieds nus... Il se redressa, se sermonnant intérieurement. Il n'allait pas, à l'instar de Ron, craquer pour une Serpentard. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, comme si elle savait très bien à quoi il était en train de penser.

-Tu m'aides à apporter les assiettes ?

-Avec plaisir.

Harry prit les assiettes, rougissant un peu de ce qu'il venait de dire, plaisant de porter des assiettes ? Ron et Pansy avaient fini de se disputer et chacun semblait bouder. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Parkinson soit si semblable à Ron, finalement. Gourmande, boudeuse, soupe au lait. Pansy l'aurait littéralement tué si elle avait su qu'il pensait ça. Elle fut bien contente qu'ils partent, sauf qu'elle se tourna vers Daphné qui abordait son éternel air moqueur.

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais. J'aime bien Harry, il est mignon.

-Tu vas coucher avec ?

-Quelle idée… pourquoi pas. On verra bien. Tu devrais faire un effort.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'il est le père de ton bébé et tu as voulu qu'il fasse partie de sa vie donc de la tienne. Tu vas devoir supporter lui, ses amis et sa famille.

-Je laisserais pas mon bébé avec cette famille.

-Rencontre les et peut-être que tu changeras d'avis.

-Jamais.

Daphné soupira et d'un geste, débarrassa la table pour aller se coucher, laissant Pansy en train de réfléchir. Elle regrettait formellement d'avoir dit à Weasley qu'il était le père.

.

Ginny classa un dernier papier et décida qu'elle avait fini de travailler et qu'elle devait aller manger. En plus, elle allait manger avec Emma, ce qui était toujours sympa. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de tomber sur Emma… avec Théodore Nott. Son pire cauchemar. Elle hésita mais Emma l'avait déjà vu et l'invita d'un geste à les rejoindre. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle espérait sincère et chaleureux.

-Hey Ginny, ça va ? J'ai croisé Théo et je l'ai invité à manger avec nous. Ça te va ?

-Bien sûr.

Comme si elle pouvait dire autre chose ! Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Théo, il souriait. Son cœur s'emballa, espérant qu'il souriait pour elle. Débile mentale. Emma guida la conversation sans se rendre compte du trouble de Ginny et Théo. A la fin du repas, Emma reçut une note et elle dut partir précipitamment laissant Ginny et Théo au dessert, gênés.

-Alors, tu révises toujours pour ce concours ? Se lança Théo.

-Oui, j'ai hâte que ce soit terminé.

-Tu sais quel pays tu voudrais ?

-Non, il faut déjà que je l'ai !

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

-Il y a du monde, enfin on verra bien. Tout se passe bien pour toi ?

-Oui, j'ai bien été accueilli et le boulot est passionnant et ça fait du bien de revenir au pays.

-Tu, tu as des amis ?

-Un ou deux oui, qui étaient à Serpentard à d'autres années. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec ceux de mon année, je suis plutôt solitaire.

-Tu as Beth maintenant.

Théo leva son regard sur elle et c'est comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point. Il semblait presque blessé qu'elle ait mentionné Beth mais Beth était son amie et elle dansait dans sa tête pour lui dire qu'elle faisait une mauvaise chose, c'était mal, mal de déjeuner avec Théo.

-Oui, j'ai Beth maintenant.

-Je, je vais y aller.

-Attends, on n'est pas obligé de, d'être mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

Ginny se levait déjà et posa quelques gallions sur la table. Théo fit de même et la suivit.

-Ginny…

-Non, je, écoute, je… je sais pas quoi dire et c'est bien la première fois. S'il te plaît.

-Je n'y peux rien.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'on ressent.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, regardant si personne autour d'eux ne faisaient attention à eux.

-Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Comment oses-tu alors que tu es avec Beth ? Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies et… j'arrive pas à le croire.

-Je, je devais juste le dire pour voir ta réaction, pour voir si je n'étais pas fou. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? D'être aussi… attiré par l'amie de la femme que j'aime ? Que je suis sensé aimer ?

-Je, je veux pas écouter.

-Ginny !

Théo la regarda partir mais ne la suivit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu de passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait l'éviter le plus possible, ne pas penser à ce trouble qu'il ressentait pour elle. Plus qu'un trouble, il ne cessait de penser à elle et il ne voyait plus qu'elle, c'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas la voir, douloureux de savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il aimait Beth, il avait changé de pays pour elle mais tous ses sentiments semblaient aujourd'hui bien fades à côté de ceux, brûlants, qu'il ressentait désormais pour Ginny Weasley.

.

Après son travail, Ginny avait directement transplané dans le bureau d'Hermione mais celle-ci était déjà rentrée chez elle. Ginny y alla donc et la trouva en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre.

-Drôlement chic.

Hermione se retourna et sourit.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Narcissa Malefoy.

-Tu veux mourir?

-Ah, ah ! Pour l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai besoin de te parler, tu as le temps?

-J'ai 10 min, rendez-vous à 18h, avant, elle avait des choses à faire... un thé ou je ne sais quoi.

-Un thé! Quelle vie!

-A qui le dis-tu! Alors?

-J'ai mangé avec Emma à midi et elle a rencontré Théo sur le chemin et l'a invité. Elle est partie plus tôt. On s'est retrouvé seul et...

-Et?

-Et on... Je m'en veux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je veux dire, ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne le connais pas, c'est juste physique, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Il m'a dit des choses... qu'il voulait savoir si je ressentais pareil Il n'a pas le droit, il est avec Beth et je sais qu'il en souffre, ça se voit tellement sur son visage, je me sens horrible, je me suis jamais sentie horrible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, ça me dépasse mais ça semble un coup de foudre et partagé.

-Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre! J'ai besoin d'un conseil, Hermione, pas d'un je ne sais pas ! Tu n'es pas sensée être intelligente?

-Oui intelligente sur les choses concrètes, pas sur l'amour et les coups de foudre, j'en ai jamais eu un moi.

-T'as jamais eu envie de sauter sur quelqu'un pour l'embrasser?

-Si, mais c'est pas un coup de foudre mais de l'attirance facilement oubliable. Un conseil ? Couche avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ? C'est ça ton conseil?

-Et bien, tu es peut être juste en manque et... tu as besoin de... de ça.

-T'es nulle.

-Je sais.

-Heureusement que t'es meilleure en tant qu'avocate parce qu'en amie, tu crains.

-Hé! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Tu ne peux rien faire.

-Et?

-C'est à lui de décider quoi faire.

-C'est à dire

-S'il a les sentiments que tu dis qu'il a, il doit quitter Beth.

-Il l'aime et elle l'aime. Moi, je suis... oh par merlin, je suis...

-Tu n'es rien, tu n'as rien fait. Ressentir des choses, on n'y peut rien alors relaxe. Attends un peu, voir si ça passe. Et dis à Beth ce que tu ressens... sans dire que lui ressent la même chose.

-Elle va me tuer.

-Possible, mais tu auras été honnête.

-Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'embrassa et prit la cheminée en direction du manoir des Malefoy. Elle aurait préféré aller chez le fils Malefoy parce que le manoir lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Ce jour où ils avaient été capturés et où Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée. Narcissa Malefoy la trouva debout dans ce salon qui avait vu cet événement.

-Hermione ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce, passons dans l'autre salon.

Comme un automate, Hermione la suivit.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, c'est à moi de l'être. Quand je pense au passé, je regrette beaucoup de choses. Et je ne peux qu'être ravie de vous voir défendre mon fils.

-Merci.

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, la confrontation ne s'est pas très bien passée.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, il ne s'est pas énervé, c'est un bon point.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui et je dois vous dire que Male... enfin votre fils n'est pas d'accord mais je me dois de vous le demander.

-Bien sûr.

-Avez-vous eu un autre enfant que Drago?

-Pardon? Je, je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple. Avez-vous eu un autre enfant que Drago. A un autre moment, au même moment, une fausse-couche, un enfant mort-né, un abandon pour X raison.

-Comment osez-vous?

-Je dois comprendre comment une autre personne que votre fils ait pu avoir son ADN.

-Vous me décevez.

-Je ne suis pas là pour que vous m'estimiez Mme Malefoy mais pour aider votre fils à prouver son innocence. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur l'ADN et je dois savoir pour écarter cette possibilité.

-Je refuse de répondre, c'est outrageant!

-Mme Malefoy, ce qui est outrageant, c'est que votre fils soit accusé à la place d'un autre et que cet autre, vous pourriez l'identifier.

-Je, je n'ai jamais eu un autre enfant que Drago. Jamais d'autres grossesses. Jamais je n'aurais pu abandonner mon enfant.

-Pas de jumeaux, donc?

-Non, pas de jumeaux.

-Je veux faire une analyse ADN pour être sûr que Drago soit bien votre fils à vous mais aussi à M. Malefoy. Ce serait fait très discrètement.

-Mais...

-Je ne doute pas de sa filiation, la ressemblance est grande mais pour être prête lors du procès, je dois m'assurer de certaines choses.

-Je...

-Vous me payez pour ça, cher. Et je veux le mériter, je me suis engagée à tout faire pour prouver son innocence et c'est ce que je fais, même si c'est contre vos idéaux ou quoique ce soit.

-D'accord, dit faiblement Narcissa. Je le ferais. Lucius aussi.

-Bien. Merci.

-Et je vous le redis. Pas d'autres enfants.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup Mme Malefoy, je sais que ce doit être difficile pour vous.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a la mère de Lucius quand on m'appelle ainsi et si vous l'aviez connue...

Narcissa soupira et se leva.

-Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux et que nous ne sommes pas faciles mais je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour Drago, c'est un gentil garçon qui n'a fait qu'obéir à ses parents, vous savez. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui.

-Je ne le suis pas. Je vous enverrais le docteur Blood, il a accepté et c'est un très bon médecin, il sera discret.

Narcissa hocha la tête, Hermione se leva et la salua avant de s'en aller. Elle aurait pensé que ce serait plus difficile que ça mais il était facile de convaincre Narcissa quand c'était pour l'intérêt de son fils.

.

Pansy le fusilla une énième fois du regard avant de le suivre dans la cheminée. Ron Weasley avait insisté, bataillé et elle avait finit par céder : elle allait rencontrer ses parents. Les grands-parents de son futur bébé. Ron l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il n'y aurait que ses parents ; elle n'était pas prête à rencontrer le reste de la tribu ; déjà que d'accepter de venir au Terrier rencontrer ses parents était un grand sacrifice pour elle. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas une relation très agréable avec ses propres parents et elle ne comprenait pas l'attachement de Ron aux siens. Ses parents étaient distants, ils se voyaient trois fois par an : pour son anniversaire, pour Noël et une fois pendant l'été pour aller chez la mère de son père. Et c'était tout, ou presque. L'annonce de sa grossesse était passée sans autre discussion que « qui est le père » et « que vas-tu faire par rapport à ton travail ».

Chez Ron, ce fut tout autre chose.

Le Terrier était une maison rocambolesque, Pansy en avait entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vue et elle en fut néanmoins surprise. L'intérieur était un bazar fou et elle en fut presque choquée. Chez ses parents, tout était rangé et ordonné, chaque bibelot avait la même place depuis des années et rien ne changeait, rien n'était ajouté. Ici, c'était un bric-à-brac de tout et de rien. Pourtant, cela faisait un ensemble chaleureux. Pansy eut une subite envie de se rouler en boule dans un canapé, près du feu, avec un chocolat chaud et un bon livre. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle.

Molly et Arthur étaient ceux à quoi elle s'attendait ou presque. Elle voyait bien que Molly se retenait vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle devait être du genre à serrer dans ses bras à tout va.

-Asseyez-vous Pansy. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, merci.

-Alors, Ron nous a dit que vous étiez avocate. Dans quelle branche êtes-vous ?

-Dans la finance, la gestion des entreprises, les contrats.

-Intéressant. Il y a beaucoup de travail ?

-Oui, énormément, c'est motivant. Vous, vous travaillez au ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

-Il en est le chef, déclara fièrement Molly en lui passant une main sur l'épaule. Comment se passe la grossesse, Pansy ?

-Oh, bien, merci.

-Pas trop de nausées ?

-Au début si mais ça a l'air de se calmer, admit-elle.

-J'en ai pas eu pour tous, les premiers surtout. Et Ginny, quelle horreur. Ce sont des choses que je ne regrette pas mais être enceinte est un vrai bonheur. Vous verrez. Vous avez bientôt un rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

-Oui, la semaine prochaine.

-Vous me direz comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Molly, j'ai hâte de voir ce petit bout de chou. Un autre petit Weasley.

Pansy sourit mais elle sentit comme un vertige la secouer.

-Pourrais-je me rafraîchir avant le repas ?

-Oh bien sûr, prenez à droite puis à la deuxième à gauche.

-Merci.

Pansy se leva rapidement et rejoignit la salle de bain… minuscule. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais elle sentait la crise d'angoisse monter en elle. Elle devait absolument se calmer mais imaginer SON enfant courir ici au milieu de milliers de petits rouquins lui donnerait des vertiges. On frappa et la voix de Ron retentit. Pas maintenant.

-Pansy ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

Ron entra tout de même.

-Te gêne pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Soudain, Pansy s'assit par terre.

-J'ai plus d'air.

Ron s'agenouilla devant elle et lui leva le menton.

-Respire, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas d'un Weasley, le voir ici avec toute ta famille, c'est étouffant. Ils sont gentils mais je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent mon bébé, je n'ai pas confiance. Je sais que c'est horrible mais c'est mon bébé, pas le leur.

Honteuse, Pansy sentit les larmes mouillaient ses joues et, rageuse, elle les essuya. Ron se rapprocha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Pansy, calme-toi. C'est normal que tu ne leur fasses pas confiance, tu ne les connais pas. C'est le but de tout ça, de se rencontrer, de s'habituer. Et personne ne prendra ton bébé, d'accord ? On ne va pas te le prendre, tu seras toujours avec lui. Et moi je serais là. Apprends à les connaître, ils ne sont pas méchants et être un Weasley n'est pas SI horrible que ça. Je te le promets.

-Tu me jures, que je ne serais pas obligée de venir à chaque fois, ni que tu me le voleras pas.

-Bien sûr que je te le jure Pansy et tu es avocate je te rappelle, tu me laisserais pas faire.

Pansy sourit un peu et Ron se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, un baiser long et tendre qui lui tourna un peu la tête malgré ses pensées.

-Allez viens, ma mère va s'inquiéter.

Ron l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa de nouveau. Pansy se laissa faire, c'était bien agréable après tout.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? Très centré sur Pansy & Ron encore une fois et sur les Weasley ! Il y a quand même la confrontation et un "moment" dramione hihi ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, alors ça va ? Non mais moi pas du tout, vous avez vu la fin de himym ? bon je sais que personne ne lit mes notes et ma déprime de sérivores qui voient tous ses personnages préférés mourirr et ses ship mourrir avec x_x**

** Et puis il fait même pas beau aujourd'hui ! Donc pour me remonter le moral, on atteint la 100e review auj ? merci à vous tous pour ça :)**

C : merci beaucoup ; contente que tu aimes mon Ron, j'avoue qu'ils me font bien rire tous les deux.

Guest : pour Will & Lola, ils referont leur apparition et ils vont être trèèèèès présents lol il faut attendre l'été mtt ^^ mais très contente que tu les aimes J Ouais je voulais essayer le harry / daphné, contente de voir qu'ils plaisent. Et oui Pansy ne peut résister à Ron, j'adore ! Pour Dramione, ils sont butés, va falloir attendre un peu lol

**Merci à Aude pour la correction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Pansy s'installa sur le lit d'hôpital et regarda Ron qui examinait toutes les images et photos accrochées au mur de son gynécomage. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et grimaça un peu. Elle aurait voulu rire si elle n'était pas aussi stressée. L'affaire de Drago la stressait, sa grossesse la stressait. Elle avait eu deux nouvelles affaires et elles étaient importantes et deux heures après elle était attendue à la cour pour plaider une affaire. Ron finit par s'asseoir sur un tabouret près d'elle.

-Arrête de me regarder, grogna-t-elle.

-T'es belle, j'y peux rien, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Pfff !

Mais Pansy sourit ; il était un beau parleur, elle n'y pouvait rien. Son gynécomage entra et les salua :

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va.

-Plus de nausées?

-Non, enfin.

-Des douleurs ?

-Non.

-Bon, passons à l'examen.

Le médicomage prit sa baguette et la tourna autour de son ventre pour voir si le bébé allait bien. Soudain, un son se fit. Surpris, Ron se redressa puis la médicomage lui expliqua que c'était le cœur du bébé. Ron se sentit transporter d'amour et il prit naturellement la main de Pansy dans la sienne, Pansy qui était bien plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué.

Après le rendez-vous, ils sortirent du cabinet et longèrent le chemin de traverse.

-Tu sais que les moldus peuvent connaître le sexe du bébé grâce à une machine ?

-Tu veux que les moldus me fassent des trucs bizarres ?

-Mais non. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Et Angelina, la femme de Georges, y est allée pour son premier et…

-tu as combien de neveux et nièces au juste ?

-Et bien, Bill mon frère aîné en a 2. Victoire qui a 6 ans et Dominique 2 ans. Et Georges et Angelina en ont un, Fred, 4 ans et elle est de nouveau enceinte.

-Oh. Je croyais que tu en avais plus.

-Non. Charlie est toujours célibataire. Et Percy se marie l'été prochain avec Audrey donc ça suivra ensuite je suppose. Il est très carriériste alors.

-Et je peux te demander… ce qu'elles font comme travail ?

-Fleur, la femme de Bill. Delacour, tu sais, celle qui était championne des…

-Je sais.

-Elle travaille à Gringotts, à mi-temps. Victoire va dans ces nouvelles écoles d'éveil pour les enfants et Dominique y entrera en septembre. Fleur reprendra le travail à ce moment là. Et Angelina était poursuiveuse de Quidditch et elle a arrêté à la naissance de Fred, elle va reprendre en tant que chroniqueuse au Quidditch Magazine. Elle a déjà écrit quelques papiers. Fred va aussi aller à l'école d'éveil.

-Et c'est bien ça ?

-Fleur en est plutôt contente, tu pourras lui en parler.

-On verra ça. Tu veux un garçon ?

-J'ai pas de préférences. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit roux, c'est tout.

Ron éclata de rire et se tourna vers elle, l'arrêtant.

-Ce n'est pas si dramatique d'être roux et ça ne veut rien dire. Victoire est blonde comme sa mère. Fred est brun. Et d'accord, Dominique a des cheveux qui tirent sur les roux mais tu vois, ce n'est pas une fatalité.

-Mouais. Je te tue s'il est roux. Qu'est-ce que…

Ron se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Pansy aurait voulu le repousser mais ses yeux bleus la clouèrent sur place et ses baisers étaient bien agréables. Elle le repoussa tout de même, gênée.

-On peut nous voir.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble.

-On va vite voir que tu es enceinte et je préfère qu'on sache qu'il est de moi.

-On n'est pas ensemble.

-Je sais.

-Je veux que Drago soit le parrain.

Ron rit et se remit à marcher en lui prenant la main. Pansy fit la moue mais ne se dégagea pas.

-Je ne rigole pas.

-J'avais plutôt pensé à Harry et… Daphné, elle t'en voudra de ne pas la nommer marraine, non ?

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas choisir les deux ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

Ron resserra sa prise sur sa main mais n'ajouta rien, il voulait juste profiter de ce moment de calme où Pansy était boudeuse mais, pour une fois, elle n'était pas en colère, il allait en profiter.

.

Elle devait parler depuis des heures mais il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ; elle répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses et depuis Binns en histoire de la magie, il avait appris à ne repérer que les mots importants pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Granger pouvait porter des sous-vêtements de couleur rouge. Elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte mais son chemiser s'était ouvert un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais pas assez pour son imagination.

-Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui.

Hermione plissa les yeux et se leva. Elle savait qu'il était tôt mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela le gêne. Malefoy se redressa soudain et sembla se réveiller. Drago se maudit intérieurement, il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer sur Granger quand même ? Juste parce qu'il devinait la dentelle de son soutien-gorge !

-J'ai parlé à ma mère, dit-il un peu sèchement.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Com…

-Stop, il est trop tôt pour qu'on se dispute. J'ai pu annuler cette hypothèse et c'est bien.

-C'était déplacé.

-Peu importe maintenant. Je dois y aller, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

-Je n'oublierais pas, ronchonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

Hermione transplana directement dans son bureau et commença à travailler sur un dossier lorsque Millie entra. Elles se saluèrent et commencèrent à parler dudit dossier.

-Hermione, ton chemiser est défait. J'espère que tu n'es passé nulle part ce matin ! S'amusa Millie avant de sortir.

Hermione regarda son haut et vit en effet que deux boutons s'étaient défaits. Triple buse. Elle se rhabilla, mal à l'aise en pensant que Malefoy avait du la voir comme ça et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Le salaud, c'est pour ça qu'il était déconcentré, il ne s'était pas gêné pour la mater ! Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et pourquoi, elle se mit à sourire. Alors comme ça, elle avait réussi à le déconcentrer avec deux boutons détachés ? Hermione arrêta de sourire. Quelle importance qu'elle déconcentre Drago ? Ce n'était rien, pas un plaisir, rien. Bon, si, c'était plaisant. Il était toujours plaisant pour une femme de se sentir… attirante, non. Que ce soit n'importe quel homme.

.

-Mais c'est Harry Potter !

Harry se tourna en entendant son nom. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi mais il se détendit en voyant Daphné s'approcher de lui. Ils se saluèrent rapidement. Harry la détailla rapidement, elle était à couper le souffle et elle le savait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je fais des emplettes… mon cousin a une fille et c'est son anniversaire.

-Oh.

-Ce sont des moldus.

-Ah oui ? Étrange.

-Pourquoi ? Ma mère était…

-Oui mais j'avais entendu que tu ne t'entendais pas avec ta famille.

-Oui mais après la guerre, mon cousin a repris contact et… on a évolué.

-C'est bien.

-Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur du magasin pour qu'il expose mes vêtements.

-Ah, chouette. Ça marche bien pour toi ?

-Oh oui plutôt bien. Il est presque midi, si on allait manger ensemble ? Proposa Daphné.

Harry accepta et, après qu'il ait réglé le cadeau pour sa petite cousine, ils sortirent pour trouver une petite brasserie. Harry était un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Daphné, ouvertement flirteuse. Elle semblait être comme ça avec tout le monde ; ça l'intriguait fortement. Il fallait dire qu'elle était incroyablement belle.

-Alors, j'ai lu que Graham Pritchard avait eu des problèmes.

-Euh, comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est dans les journaux et il était à Serpentard. Et puis c'était plutôt horrible.

-En effet.

-Tu t'en occupes?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Oh d'accord.

-C'est en cours, confidentiel et à vrai dire on ne pense pas que c'était juste un accident donc l'enquête ne fait que commencer.

-Je comprends. Tu aimes être auror?

-Oui.

-T'en as pas marre de chasser les méchants?

-Il en faut bien non?

-C'est vrai mais après ce que tu as vécu...

Harry haussa les épaules, gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait.

-En même temps, tu es bon pour ça et si tu aimes... comme moi avec mes vêtements, tout le monde pense que je fais une erreur ou que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour faire autre chose.

-Les stéréotypes ont la vie dure ! Mais ton affaire se développe bien, non?

-Oui, j'ai du succès. J'ai même engagé ma deuxième employée le mois dernier, c'est gratifiant.

-Félicitations.

-Merci. Alors, comment se sent Ron dans son prochain rôle de papa?

Harry comprit bien qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer la conversation, elle aimait parler des autres, de choses futiles. Pas d'elle.

-Il est divisé entre une joie émouvante et une panique certaine, voir à de la colère contre Parkinson.

-Pansy. Maintenant qu'on va partager un bébé, tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom tu ne crois pas.

-Ça viendra.

-Bien. Pansy est pareille, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils soient semblables à ce point. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux bébés à l'appart la plupart du temps.

-Et dans moins de neuf mois un troisième.

-Hum. Oui.

-Non?

-Si, enfin je me dis que Pansy déménagera sûrement.

-Ah bon?

-Ne dis rien, elle me tuerait et paniquerait, je crois qu'elle ne se voit pas ailleurs qu'à l'appart mais avec un bébé et Ron.

-Oui enfin il m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir une relation plus... enfin elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient ensemble.

-Oui mais c'est Pansy ça, elle n'est jamais vraiment sortie avec un mec et... _Daphné soupira._ Tu me fais trop parler. Tu sais Pansy dit quelque chose mais fait autre chose. Et Ron l'aime bien non?

-Pansy l'aime bien?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je pense que ça pourrait venir. Avec le bébé.

-Le bébé n'est pas une raison.

-C'est un accélérateur je dirais.

-Mouais, ils ont couché une fois ensemble et doivent faire face au bébé, je ne sais pas si...

-Deux fois.

-Deux?

-Oui, quand il a appris la... tu ne le savais pas.

-On devrait arrêter de parler de ça, s'amusa Harry.

-Oui et se promettre de ne pas parler de cette conversation à quiconque.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Parlons plutôt de notre autre couple d'amis, enchaîna Daphné.

-Qui ? Oh Hermione et Malefoy.

-Ça vous embête beaucoup?

-Surtout Ron.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est plus impulsif et j'ai confiance en Hermione, si elle fait ça, elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

-Hum, oui et Ron n'a pas confiance en elle?

-Si mais c'est autre chose, il aime bien s'énerver. Ça ne veut pas dire que je comprenne pourquoi, je veux dire tu es sûr de lui ?

-Bien sûr. C'est mon ami. C'est un mec bien, il est gentil avec les femmes.

-Pas avec Hermione.

-Il n'est pas SI méchant que ça, enfin plus maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Rien. Avec Hermione, ça a toujours été... épidermique, je trouve. Il ne s'est jamais disputé avec quelqu'un comme ça, ça m'a toujours fait rire.

-Parce qu'elle est née-moldue.

-Parce qu'elle lui répondait. Elle est à sa hauteur, c'en est presque un jeu je trouve. Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que je t'ai annoncé leur mariage.

-C'est juste... quand tu en parles, on dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Pas du tout! Lança Daphné mais ils savaient tous les deux que ça voulait dire le contraire.

Aussi, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à sa meilleure amie le soir même. Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux à cœur ouvert.

-Et toi, relança Daphné, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas ou plus avec Ginny Weasley ? Je croyais que c'était le grand amour.

Harry se sentit rougir ; Daphné avait un regard bleu perçant qui semblait lire toutes ses pensées.

-Et bien ?

-C'est compliqué, après la guerre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'en remettre et... après je me suis mis dans ma formation d'auror et elle a été poursuiveuse, en fait, on a jamais vraiment réussi à se trouver.

-Hum.

-Et toi, pas de petits copains? Belle comme tu es.

Daphné rit mais ne répondit pas, elle haussa juste les épaules et changea de sujet. Harry avait vu juste, pour il ne savait quelle raison, Daphné évitait tout sujet la concernant. Il dut finir par reprendre le travail et ils se séparèrent. Harry devait s'avouer qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec elle. N'oubliant pas Hermione, il lui envoya une note et le soir, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre de vin chez lui.

-Mehdi ne m'en voudra pas de te faire rentrer plus tard?

-Probablement, soupira la jeune femme.

-Un problème?

-Il a du mal à dépasser Malefoy, enfin ça va mieux depuis quelques jours. Il a parlé à son père qui l'a remis sur le droit chemin, ça fait du bien.

-D'ailleurs, ça se passe bien avec lui?

-Oui. Il reste ce qu'il est mais il fait des efforts. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

-J'imagine bien. Mais... tu t'investis pas... un petit peu trop?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je ne sais pas... bon, je, j'ai mangé avec Daphné aujourd'hui.

-Daphné ? Greengrass?

-Oui.

-Oh.

-On avait dîné ensemble, un soir, chez elle et Pansy et...

-Oui, là où je n'avais pas été invitée, dit amèrement Hermione.

Harry grimaça et fit un geste de la main, comme pour éviter le commentaire d'Hermione.

-Et on s'est croisé alors que je cherchais un cadeau pour la fille de Dudley et...

-Et?

-Elle est gentille.

-Daphné Greengrass. Gentille? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais employé pour elle.

-Ron l'aime bien.

-Oui, je sais. Toi aussi apparemment.

-Elle me plaît, admit-il.

-Mes deux amis avec des Serpentard. Tu sais que tu vas devoir supporter Malefoy avec ça?

-Je, je ne suis pas, je... pourquoi tu me parles de Malefoy.

-C'est toi qui me parles de Malefoy !

-Non.

-Si et après tu as embrayé avec le fait que tu as mangé avec Daphné et donc j'ai supposé que vous aviez parlé de moi ou de lui, enfin de cette affaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Ah !

-Hermione...

-Quoi, j'ai raison, je le souligne, c'est tout. Et donc de quoi avez vous parlé à propos de... cette affaire.

-Elle avait l'air de supposer qu'il y avait plus que cette affaire, justement.

-Elle se fait des idées. Malefoy est mon client, c'est tout.

_Menteuse_, lui souffla une voix intérieure.

-Tu lui as installé internet.

-Il fait des recherches sur l'ADN, ça l'aide à tenir. Je... je m'investis, Harry, je suis comme ça, je l'ai toujours été.

-Mais c'est Malefoy.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me lance ça à la figure, s'énerva Hermione en se levant, j'ai fait un choix, le choix de le défendre, je veux qu'on arrête de m'en parler et que même si vous ne me soutenez pas, vous acceptiez ou vous vous la fermez, c'est clair?

-Herm...

-Non, j'en ai marre. Ron qui me fait des réflexions à chaque fois, Mehdi qui est invivable, tout le monde qui me regarde de travers, j'en ai juste marre ! Je suis avocate, je fais mon boulot, est-ce que je viens te demander, moi, ce que tu fais dans ton travail et est-ce que je me mêle de ça ? Non! Alors fais pareil!

-Je, je sais, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je m'inquiète.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis une grande fille, Harry. J'ai toujours su m'occuper de moi-même et j'ai toujours su gérer Malefoy, non?

-Oui.

-Alors? Alors, dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ton déjeuner si tu veux bien.

-Elle est... intrigante.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Elle ne se dévoile pas beaucoup, j'ai du lui raconter ma vie et je ne sais rien de plus sur elle, elle élude tout et... c'est un vrai mystère.

-Et tu aimes ça.

-Je dois avouer que ça me plaît.

Hermione sourit devant la tête d'Harry, totalement sous le charme de Daphné. Intrigante, c'était bien le mot. A la fréquenter un peu chez Malefoy, l'avoir questionnée dans son bureau, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était fichue d'elle. Non, elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle ni révéler quoique ce soit. Un défi. En espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas souffrir son meilleur ami. Elle aurait bien aimé organiser quelque chose avec eux mais elle était encore vexée de ne pas avoir été invitée à ce dîner ni à aucun autre où elle aurait pu parler à Pansy d'autres choses que de l'affaire Malefoy. Il semblerait que Ron ne la considère pas comme quelqu'un d'assez important pour rencontrer la mère de son futur enfant.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? Ron et Pansy, toujours aussi mignon, Drago qui se laisse distraire et Harry et Daphné qui prennent un verre ! ****J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, alors ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau, ça fait un bien fou ! Ca me donne envie d'aller lire au soleil même s'il fait encore un peu frisquet le matin! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, merci! Avant le chapitre 10, c'est une première, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise ! Et je suis heureuse de dire que j'avais perdu mon inspiration depuis 3/4 semaines et elle est ENFIN revenue hihi ; heureusement que j'avais de l'avance!**

**guest :** merci beaucoup ! Contente que le Harry & Daphné plaisent hihi et comme tu dis, ça intrigue bien Harry ! oui Hermione s'y fera bien !

**Lale:** merci beaucoup ! tu devrais être contente, il y a du Ginny & Théo dans ce chapitre :)

**C :** merci beaucoup ! oui j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire avec Ron & Pansy, ils sont drôles et choux à la fois et finalement assez pareil je trouve ! Oui je voulais changer de regard sur Daphné donc heureuse que ça ait réussi. Pour himym, j'ai pas aimé du tout, franchement surle coup et pdt plusieurs jours, j'ai eu du mal à digérer. Maintenant, je me fais une raison, en comprenant un peu ce que les scénaristes ont voulu faire. N'empêche, pour moi, ça reste une fin ratée!

**Guest du chapitre 1 : p**our la fic, il devrait avoir 27/28 chapitres. Merci!

**Merci à Aude pour la correction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bains, elle était au bord des larmes et elle détestait ça, elle détestait cette situation, elle détestait Ron Weasley. Tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui et à ses putains d'hormones. En ce moment, elle était une vraie fontaine et pleurait dès que la situation lui échappait un petit peu et Ron ne faisait RIEN DU TOUT pour l'aider. Elle était de mauvaise foi, elle le savait. Il faisait TOUT pour qu'elle se sente bien et elle ne supportait pas ça. Et Daphné qui n'était même pas là. Elle devait supporter toute la famille Weasley, toute seule. Et cette famille était trop... trop… trop adorable ! C'était à en vomir ! Comment faisait-on pour être aussi cul-cul, aussi parfait? Elle respira un grand coup et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle allait devoir y retourner sinon une bonne âme charitable allait venir la chercher pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et soit elle allait s'énerver et pleurer soit se mettre à pleurer tout de suite et elle en avait déjà assez fait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas gentille avec eux mais ils n'avaient qu'à pas être SI gentils avec elle aussi ! Même s'ils avaient tous été surpris au départ, ils l'avaient acceptée sans rien dire. Molly était charmante, elle tentait de ne pas être "trop" présente, ayant bien cernée la jeune fille. Arthur lui parlait souvent de travail ayant l'air VRAIMENT de s'intéresser à elle et son travail. Ses frères étaient tous gentils et polis et même drôles, parfois. Ginny était finalement une fille drôle, vive et sympa. Elles avaient même fait une journée shopping ensemble et elle avait adoré ça même si bien sûr elle n'en avait rien dit. Hermione était également là avec son affreux petit copain Mehdi et Harry bien sûr.

-Pansy ? Ça va?

Pansy sortit et sourit en voyant Hermione, sourire complètement hypocrite dont celle-ci ne fut pas dupe.

-Oui, il appuyait sur ma vessie.

Hermione regarda le ventre de Pansy et sourit.

-Tu détestes être ici, hein?

-Non, non... j'ai juste pas l'habitude de ses grandes attablées mais j'ai promis à Ron de venir une fois par mois et bon là pour sa sœur.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Pansy sentait bien qu'elle se moquait un peu, à l'instar de Daphné.

-Oui, elle le mérite, elle a bien bossé pour avoir son concours.

-Ouais, tu vas voir Drago après ?

-Euh non, demain je pense.

-Ouais. Le pauvre, quand je suis avec tant de monde je me dis que lui il est tout seul et... merde, je vais me remettre à pleurer, putain d'hormones! Mais l'imaginer tout seul en train de se morfondre ou jouer à des jeux débiles sur internet, ça me rend triste. On devrait, on devrait faire une fête chez lui et Lola va bientôt rentrer, ça lui ferait plaisir. Je pourrais même inviter Ron, ils pourraient faire connaissance parce que Blaise a failli lui envoyer un sort quand il l'a vu alors là je me dis, il faut qu'ils aient l'habitude et par Salazar pourquoi je parle tellement ? Tu m'as lancé un sort ? Tu... par Salazar.

-Calme-toi. C'est une idée, ça ferait plaisir à Malefoy de vous voir et...

-Tu viendrais.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait envie de voir son avocate...

-La ferme, Granger, comme si tu n'étais QUE son avocate.

-C'est à dire?

-Tu sais très bien. Tu vas le voir plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

-Non.

-Si. Mais y a rien de mal, tu es comme une amie maintenant.

-Une... amie ? Je, je ne crois pas qu'il me considère comme une amie.

-Non maintenant qu'il a découvert que tu es une femme...

-Chut, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu dis? S'écria Hermione en louchant vers l'escalier pour voir si personne ne venait.

-Tu rougis.

-Parce que tu dis des âneries! Demande-lui et tu verras qu'il ne me veut pas du tout à ce dîner, ok ?

-On parie?

-On parie!

-Cool, si je gagne, tu inventes une excuse pour que je n'ai pas à venir au Terrier le mois prochain. Si tu gagnes...

-Si je gagne, continua Hermione, tu viens au prochain dîner que j'organise avec TOUS nos amis Gryffondor et autres.

-Je gagnerais, insista Pansy en souriant, donc d'accord avec tout ce que tu veux!

Hermione fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle descende, sûre d'elle mais son sourire se fana vite. Pansy avait l'air bien sûr d'elle aussi et pourtant elle lui avait promis une soirée qu'elle détesterait sûrement. Puis elle repensa à Malefoy et sourit de nouveau pas moyen qu'il la veuille pour un dîner avec Harry et Ron.

Elles redescendirent toutes les deux et se rassirent. Ron les regarda faire, tentant d'ignorer Pansy. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elles deviennent amies mais Pansy était trop revêche et Hermione tenait à y aller doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais cela le rassurerait. Pansy était tellement butée. Et elle pouvait être tellement adorable parfois quand il était seul avec elle, les quelques moments où elle se laissait aller, où elle lui montrait une certaine vulnérabilité. Elle était désormais enceinte de six mois et il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle et il aimait la voir là, entourée de sa famille, de ses amis. Même s'il savait que c'était beaucoup pour elle. Il se sentait tomber amoureux. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle finisse par le rejeter. Elle l'acceptait parce qu'il était le père de son bébé, qu'il forçait sa présence mais après ? Elle le regarda soudain et lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires un peu de travers qui pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi et il se leva pour dire qu'il s'en allait. Il eu le droit à un autre sourire, plus sincère. Elle était soulagée. Elle se leva, salua tout le monde et ils rentrèrent chez elle.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Tu ne les aimes pas?

-Si, si mais j'ai pas l'habitude et j'ai du mal à gérer tous ses regards, tout ce monde. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Tu travailles trop. Tu veux que je te masse? Rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les yeux de Pansy virer au noir, il se souvenait trop bien de leur dernière dispute à ce sujet.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Pansy s'allongea sur le dos et leva son haut pour faire voir son ventre. Le visage de Ron s'adoucit et il commença à la masser, cela lui faisait un bien fou et il le savait. Elle s'endormait presque quand ils ressentirent quelque chose. Elle se redressa surprise.

-Il a bougé! S'exclama Ron.

-Tu, tu es sûre? C'est... oh, il la refait.

-Il est en forme.

-Bien sûr qu'il est en forme, fit Pansy, il se fait chouchouter là-dedans. Oh merde, je vais encore pleurer.

Elle s'essuya une joue et vit que Ron était aussi ému qu'elle. Les yeux un peu humides, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Elle n'écouta que son instinct et l'embrassa. Pas un de leur baiser violent et passionné qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'ils étaient en colère. Un baiser tendre. Elle se recula, gênée, et se rallongea en lui demandant de continuer. Il le fit, le sourire aux lèvres, et le regarda s'endormir.

.

Ginny entra chez elle et s'écroula. Ça y est, elle avait eu son concours. Elle l'avait fêté avec ses amies hier et aujourd'hui avec sa famille. Dans une semaine, elle prendrait son poste en tant qu'agent de liaison avec Les Etats-Unis du Nord. Sous les ordres de Théo. Comment allait-elle faire ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois mois, juste se croiser au Ministère et à un repas. Sinon, ils s'évitaient. Ginny avait refusé bon nombre d'invitations, prétextant ses révisions. Maintenant, elle n'en avait plus. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution. Ou ignorer ses sentiments.

Ou refuser sa mutation.

Changer de pays.

Mourir.

Elle soupira et se fit une soirée tv, superbe invention moldue.

.

Après sa journée au travail, Hermione passa chez Malefoy. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Pansy lui revint alors en tête. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, aucune information à donner à Malefoy. Elle venait juste voir comment il allait. C'était son job après tout aussi, non?

-Tu vas repartir?

Hermione sursauta et foudroya Malefoy du regard. Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte, moqueur.

-Non, je réfléchissais à une affaire. Ça va?

-Ouais.

-J'ai envoyé la lettre pour la demande d'interrogatoire sous veritaserum, on devrait avoir une réponse la semaine prochaine.

-Ok. Pansy m'a parlé de votre idée de repas commun. Samedi.

-Quoi ?

Drago se tourna vers elle, étonné de son ton un peu trop aiguë.

-Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Elle m'a juré que si.

-Si, si. Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord?

- On ne refuse rien à Pansy. Surtout pas enceinte.

-Tu as accepté que je vienne?

-Quoi ?

-Tu, tu, mais pourquoi !

-Tu voulais pas venir ? S'énerva Malefoy, elle m'a dit que si.

-Elle, quelle... tricheuse! C'est toi qui étais sensé ne pas vouloir que je vienne et même pourquoi tu veux que Ron et Harry viennent?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que vous veniez, c'est Pansy, elle s'est mise à pleurer!

-Ah parce qu'elle se met à pleurer et tu acceptes n'importe quoi ?

Drago réfléchit un instant, étonnée de la colère soudaine de Granger, soudaine et totalement inappropriée.

-Tu as parié avec Pansy.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as parié avec elle ? Ne jamais parier avec Pansy, elle gagne toujours.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça avant?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez parié?

-Pfff! Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je sois là au dîner maintenant je vais devoir inventer une excuse pour ne pas qu'elle aille au Terrier le mois prochain.

Drago resta muet. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à la présence de Granger à ce repas alors qu'il avait tenté d'éviter les deux autres?

-Tu seras notre médiateur ; sans toi, on va se tuer.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il haussa les épaules. Elle finit par partir, un peu troublée par tout ça : le fait qu'elle aille le voir plusieurs fois par semaine pour savoir s'il allait bien, sa non-colère au fait qu'elle vienne à ce dîner. Mehdi l'attendait, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Elle retint un soupir, il était lunatique en ce moment et elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire pour améliorer les choses.

-T'étais où? Je suis venu te voir au bureau et tu étais partie, Millie ne savait même pas où tu étais.

-Je suis allée voir un client.

-Malefoy?

-Mehdi !

-Tu couches avec lui?

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas bien !

-Alors pourquoi tu vas le voir autant, ça me dépasse! Ce mec est un violeur!

-On ne va pas revenir là dessus, si ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mehdi? Demanda doucement Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Rien ne va Hermione. J'ai couché avec une autre.

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai trompée.

Hermione se releva, les joues rouges, comme si elle avait reçu un coup au cœur.

-Tu... avec qui ?

-Peu...

-NE ME DIS PAS PEU IMPORTE ! C'est Paris ? Bien sûr que c'est elle. Quand? QUAND MEDHI ?

-La semaine dernière.

-Par Merlin. Dégage d'ici, cria-telle en le forçant à se lever et en le poussant.

-Non, attends, tenta-t-il en voulant prendre ses mains mais elle se dégagea brusquement.

-J'attends rien du tout, tu m'as trompée, tu dégages de chez moi ! T'es qu'un connard!

-Parce que tout est ma faute?

-Parce que quoi c'est MA faute peut-être? Cria Hermione, la voix suraiguë.

-Si tu passais moins de temps avec Malefoy ou sur ses putains de livres sur l'ADN, tu ne fais que ça ! Pourquoi as-tu autant besoin qu'il soit innocent?

-Ce n'est pas un besoin, c'est mon boulot ! Et je pensais que TOI tu pouvais comprendre ça maintenant accuse moi si ça te chante, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je m'en vais une heure, tu prends tes affaires et tu DEGAGES.

-Hermione...

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi. Aussi, elle transplana.

.

Ginny était en train de lire un livre quand Hermione transplana, en larmes. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha :

-Hermione?

-Il, il m'a trompé ce salaud!

Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé et laissa Ginny l'enlacer pour un câlin de réconfort.

-Je le déteste, j'ai envie de l'étrangler! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ! Et avec cette autre pute en plus!

-Les mecs sont des nuls.

-Trop ! Et il m'accuse en plus, en disant que je bosse trop sur l'affaire Malefoy, il m'a même demandé si je couchais avec non mais n'importe quoi !

-Ça l'aurait soulagé ce con! Assura Ginny.

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça! Ça faisait deux ans et... quel nul.

-Tu veux dormir ici?

-Je sais pas. Je lui ai donné une heure pour dégager ses affaires de chez moi.

-T'as bien fait.

Hermione essuya ses joues, rageuse. Elles l'insultèrent encore une bonne heure avant qu'Hermione ne daigne rentrer chez elle. Il était parti et elle en fut soulagée, elle ne voulait pas d'autres disputes et de toute façon, si elle devait être honnête, leur relation était finie depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'affaire Malefoy. Depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas compris. Elle alla se coucher, complètement déprimée et pleine de doutes sur elle-même et ses sentiments.

.

-Bonne journée mon chéri!

Théo sourit mais d'un sourire crispé. Heureusement, Beth avait la tête ailleurs et ne le vit pas. Théo en profita pour se rendre à son travail par la cheminée. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de Ginny Weasley à son bureau. Ils allaient travailler ensemble. Il avait eu peur qu'elle n'abandonne maintenant il avait peur de la voir. Ils s'étaient à peine vus en trois mois, deux fois tout au plus et à chaque fois le même trouble se produisait et pendant ces trois mois, un trou s'était formé dans son estomac. Il détestait cette situation surtout qu'il aimait vraiment Beth. Vraiment ? Lui chuchota une petite voix, alors pourquoi c'est une rousse qu'il voyait quand il fermait les yeux?

Il passa par son bureau avant d'aller à celui de Ginny. Il avait délégué une assistante pour lui faire visiter les bureaux mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était en train de parler avec Allison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui se fana un peu en le voyant. Comment faisait-il pour lire autant en elle?

-Bonjour Ginny. Allison.

-Bonjour M. Nott.

-Bonjour, articula Ginny, hésitant à comment l'appeler : Théo? M. Nott ? Ridicule.

-Comment se passe ton installation?

-Bien, Allison m'a tout montré.

-Bien. Merci Allison.

Celle-ci partit avec un sourire et un clin d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci se tourna vers Théo, mal à l'aise.

-Tu aimes ton bureau?

-Oui, il est plus grand que le précédent! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour le sport.

-Tu as une assistante normalement mais elle est partie en même temps que ton prédécesseur. On en choisira une ensemble si tu le veux bien, du coup tu n'as personne pour te montrer ce qu'il faut faire, je vais donc m'en charger. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion et je pense que c'est bien de te familiariser. Dexton a quand même laissé un cahier des charges, si tu veux le lire et t'habituer à ton environnement... je te ferais toute la visite demain. Ça te va?

-Bien sûr. Rassure-moi, ce n'est que moi qui ais ce problème?

Théo lâcha un rire un peu amer.

-Oui, admit-il. On en a de la chance. Je dois y aller, désolé. Beth t'embrasse.

Ginny sourit bravement mais ce dernier commentaire lui avait fait mal au cœur. Il le savait, il l'avait fait exprès. Il tenait à garder ses distances. Tant mieux. Elle aussi. Elle passa la journée à s'immerger dans son nouveau travail. Heureusement, tout ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Le lendemain fut plus difficile. Elle dut supporter la présence de Théo toute la journée auprès d'elle. Il était pro. Elle aussi. Mais il y avait cette tension dans l'air. Tension qui s'allégea un peu en fin de journée, quand ils s'habituèrent l'un à l'autre. Ça allait être long mais peut-être allaient-ils réussir à travailler ensemble finalement.

Le soir, Ginny se réfugia chez Hermione pour pouvoir en parler, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou et cela faisait aussi du bien à Hermione après sa rupture avec Mehdi.

-Tu ne sembles pas si triste, lâcha finalement Ginny.

-Je sais, j'arrête pas de me demander ce que j'attendais de lui au final. Ce n'était pas l'amour de ma vie en fait alors pourquoi j'étais avec lui ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée de sortir avec quelqu'un pour ça.

-Vraiment? J'ai l'impression de m'être menti trop longtemps à propos de ça.

.

De son côté, Théo avait pris une bonne douche avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, la tête pleine de doute. Si Ginny pensait qu'ils pouvaient réussir à trouver un chemin d'entente, Théo en était bien loin. Cette journée avait été trop pénible pour lui. Rester pro lui demanderait un courage énorme et il n'était pas un Gryffondor lui. Il la voulait à tel point que c'en était douloureux. Beth arriva et il tenta de sourire et de ne pas lui montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle finit pelotonnée contre lui dans le canapé. Soudain, elle se releva :

-Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose.

-oui?

-Tu sais que Ron, le frère de Ginny, attend un bébé.

-Ah ?

-Et... j'ai envie d'un bébé, avec toi. T'en as envie toi?

-Non.

Théo n'eut pas le temps de rattraper sa bourde. Beth s'était redressée un peu plus, les yeux écarquillés, douloureux.

-Non?

-Enfin je sais pas, on est encore jeune.

-On a 25 ans. Ce n'est pas trop jeune. Je,

-Pleure pas.

-Désolée mais tu as répondu de façon si abrupt! Comme si ça te paraissait absurde.

-Je suis désolé Beth. Je ne suis pas prêt, on vient de revenir, je commence un nouveau boulot. Tu m'as pris par surprise.

-Ok. Je, je vais aller me coucher.

Beth se leva et Théo ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni à qui en parler. Il devait arrêter de mentir à Beth, c'était la blesser encore plus quand il finirait par la quitter parce que cette fin était inéluctable, il le savait bien. Il devait la quitter et vite.

.

-Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ?

-Pansy a couché avec Weasley.

-Ouais et maintenant, on doit se farcir des Gryffondor à dîner. Tu imagines que tous tes ancêtres se retournent dans leur tombe?

-Probable.

-Pansy m'a raconté son pari avec Granger.

-Ah.

-T'es loquace ce soir.

-Je reçois Potter et Weasley chez moi ce soir, imagine le choc.

- Mais Granger, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre? Ça fait six mois qu'elle est mon avocate, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer, tu vois?

-Ouais. Habitué à Granger, qui l'eut cru?

-Et elle est où ta moitié à toi?

-Pourquoi Granger est la tienne?

-Blaise, putain tu me saoules.

-Toi aussi. Elle va arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une Millie toute timide entra dans le salon. Puis vint le tour de Pansy, des Gryffondor et de Daphné. L'ambiance était un peu tendue même si Daphné tentait de faire parler tout le monde.

-Alors Hermione, ton petit copain n'est pas trop déçu de ne pas venir ? Tenta Daphné.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en voyant Ron et Harry se tourner vivement vers leur meilleure amie qui avait fortement pâlie. Un silence tendu se fit, tout le monde avait le visage tourné sur la jeune avocate. Daphné en profita pour regarder Drago qui semblait bien avide de savoir.

-On est, on n'est plus ensemble, admit-elle enfin,

Daphné s'excusa avec un sourire contrit mais Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

-Les garçons sont des nuls, tenta-t-elle.

-Ouais, renchérit Pansy, tous des cons. Il avait une sale tête de toute façon.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais me faire bonne sœur.

Seuls Harry et Hermione rigolèrent ; les autres ne comprenant pas la blague. Ron soupira fortement :

-Ça doit être moldu, expliqua-t-il alors que les deux autres rigolaient encore. Ils me font ça souvent.

-C'est quoi une bonne sœur, voulut savoir Pansy.

-Euh, disons que dans la communauté moldue, ils croient en des Dieux, et dans la religion catholique et bien des personnes se consacrent à leur foi et ils vont des vœux... de pauvreté, obéissance et chasteté.

-De chasteté?

-Oui. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? S'amusa Hermione.

-Ah, ah je sais, mais genre pour toute la vie?

-Oui, et c'est une expression, je vais me faire bonne sœur, tu sais, pour dire que...

-Tu vas arrêter de coucher avec des hommes juste pour CA? S'étonna-t-elle.

-C'était pour rire, expliqua Hermione et Harry se remit à rire.

-Oh. Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu voudrais être bonne sœur?

-Mais je ne veux pas l'être, c'était pour dire, vu que je suis triste, et pas d'humeur à... plein de choses, voilà je vais me faire bonne sœur et ne plus rien faire.

-Oh, je vois, bizarre ces moldus.

-N'est-ce pas?

Pour changer de conversation et alléger l'ambiance, Hermione demanda à Daphné en quoi consistait vraiment son travail ce que celle-ci fit avec plaisir. Elle savait que certains jugeaient son travail futile. Elle n'était pas avocate, ou médicomage. Elle ne faisait pas de potions ou de grands sortilèges mais elle aimait créer des vêtements et elle le faisait bien, elle n'en avait pas honte même si, pour certains dont ses parents, elle aurait pu faire bien mieux. Mais Hermione était gentille, elle ne ressentit pas du tout cette impression. Daphné se mit alors à questionner Millie sur sa vie depuis Poudlard. L'ancienne Serpentard le fit avec joie ; ça lui était presque incongru de se retrouver parmi ses anciens amis sans rien connaître ou presque de leur vie.

Après le dîner, Drago les fit passer au salon pour un dernier verre. Il devait avouer que cette soirée était plutôt agréable malgré la présence des deux affreux et que ça faisait du bien d'avoir du monde chez lui, ça lui évitait de penser à son affaire. Il regarda Blaise parler doucement à Millie, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi amoureux d'une fille, ça lui paraissait presque étrange de le voir ainsi. Il semblait réellement heureux. A leur côté, Pansy écoutait Ron et Daphné parler ; ces deux là semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, pourtant il n'aurait jamais cru que la classe Daphné Greengrass puisse rire aux blagues de Weasmoche. Mais elle avait l'air sincère et il savait que Weasmoche mangeait souvent chez les filles. Pansy souriait doucement, elle était encore plus jolie enceinte, quelque chose avait changé. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de Weasmoche, ce serait vraiment horrible de devoir le supporter encore plus. En face, Potter et Granger discutaient ensemble.

-Non, ce jour là on ne peut pas, disait Ron à Daphné, on va au Terrier.

-Ah d'ailleurs, Granger, tu as trouvé l'excuse de Pansy ? Demanda-t-il.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, les deux femmes le fusillèrent littéralement du regard et il sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde, surtout quand Weasley bafouilla en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Crétin ! Souffla Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Hermione et moi, on a parié et elle a perdu et voilà.

-Le rapport avec le Terrier?

-Et bien, on a parié, on était au Terrier, commença Pansy, et...

-Et?

-Ne t'énerve pas, et j'étais sous pression et je lui ai dit que si je gagnais, elle devait me trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à la suivante. Voilà, et je ne peux même pas dire que je suis désolée.

Ron resta bouche bée une seconde avant de se tourner vers Hermione, blessé.

-Comment as-tu pu... cautionné ça !

-Je ne pensais pas perdre, lança-t-elle.

-Mais...

-C'était quoi ce pari ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione regarda soudain la cheminée avec intensité, ne voulant visiblement pas répondre et Drago s'en voulu soudain d'avoir lancé la discussion vu le pari. Il croisa le regard de Daphné qui elle, bien sûr, savait, et elle prenait plaisir à ça cette garce.

-Alors ! Ajouta Blaise, je veux savoir.

-On a parié qu'elle arriverait jamais à coucher avec Drago et elle l'a fait!

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'un même ton en regardant Hermione qui elle, soupira.

-Franchement, vous croyez vraiment n'importe quoi. Surtout que si vous aviez bien écouté, on a parié samedi et samedi j'étais encore avec Mehdi, laissez moi un minimum de dignité quand même!

-Pardon, grommela Harry.

-Mais c'était quoi ce pari?

-Pas vos affaires. C'est entre Pansy et moi.

-Ça, c'est pas drôle du tout, intervint Blaise, mais si on doit parier sur ça je pense que...

-On parie sur rien du tout, coupa Hermione en fusillant Blaise du regard.

-Oh si, s'exclama Pansy, j'adore parier! Et ce n'était rien le pari, juste sur cette soirée et la réaction de Drago à votre venue à tous les trois. Parions, parions!

-Mais sur quoi tu veux qu'on parie ? Demanda Daphné.

Un silence se fit, Hermione et Drago étaient tendus, inquiets de voir un pari sur eux, Harry, suspicieux, les regardait tour à tour alors que Blaise, Daphné et Pansy se réjouissaient de ce petit jeu.

-De quand le procès va finir peut-être? Lança alors Drago et le sourire de chacun se fana.

-T'es d'un pas drôle, marmonna Pansy, déçue.

-Parions si c'est un garçon ou une fille alors, proposa Millie, tentant de s'affirmer un peu.

-Mouais, c'est...

-Stop ! Lança Blaise, elle a toujours raison, tu le diras en dernier. Prends les paris.

Le sourire revenue, Pansy fit noter à chacun les pronostics.

-On parie combien?

-Quoi de l'argent?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ou celui qui a raison se fait inviter par un autre qui a perdu.

-Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Pansy. Je ferais tout ça ! Et je ne vous dirais pas ce que je pense que ce que c'est.

-Mais Ron ne devrait pas participer, fit soudain Daphné, tu lui as sûrement dit ce à quoi tu pensais.

Ron souffla, déçu.

-C'est pas juste.

-Mais c'est nul, fi soudain Pansy, moi je n'ai rien parié.

-Tu veux parier sur quoi ? Soupira Daphné.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Drago se leva pour ouvrir mais le hibou alla directement vers Harry. Il défit la note et se leva.

-Désolé, une urgence, je dois y aller.

Ce fut le signe du départ, Harry fonça dans la cheminée pour partir. Blaise et Millie en profitèrent pour filer. Elle ne savait comment, Hermione se trouva la dernière à rassembler ses affaires pour partir.

-Euh bien merci, je...

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Drago.

-Quoi donc?

-Ta rupture avec ton copain.

-Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit. Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, ajouta Hermione après un long moment de silence.

-C'est pas ça, reprit finalement Drago, mais tu ne crois pas que ça peut avoir une influence sur le procès?

-Non, je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Il connaît tes recherches et...

-Arrête, je n'ai jamais rien dit à Mehdi quoique ce soit sur cette affaire d'accord?

-Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

-Je... Hermione soupira. Beaucoup de choses.

-A cause de moi ? Enfin de mon affaire?

-Disons que ça n'a rien arrangé, mais non c'est de sa faute à lui, il m'a trompé voilà. Content?

-Non.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Je, attends, je suis désolé si c'est ma faute.

-C'est pas ta faute, Malefoy. C'est lui qui m'a trompé, pas toi. Et aucune excuse ne pardonne ça. Merci pour la soirée, Malefoy.

Sur ce, elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'en alla chez elle. Drago resta un moment dans le salon avant de monter dans sa chambre, un peu troublé. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de sentiment, surtout qu'il savait que c'était par rapport à Granger, à sa rupture, ce putain de pari et sa présence chez lui.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? Je pense vous allez aimer certains trucs : genre Medhi out ! Le retour de Ginny & Théo et le diner! Et promis, dès le chapitre 11, Will & Lola reviennent ;))**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisouuuuuuuus **


End file.
